


And The Bough Breaks

by MissMeggie



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic, Marriage, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Raising kids, Recovery, Teen Pregnancy, Young Love, au post season 3, character growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night changes everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

Julie Taylor set on the toilet seat and stared at the positive pregnancy test as if staring at it hard would change the result. One night. One Drunken night and she was forever tied to Tim Riggins…

Loud music blared from the party. Drowning out all the noise they would surely make Julie was a senior this year Tim home from college for the weekend … she had broken up with matt for good this time. She knew she shouldn't be doing this he was Tim Riggins his number of bed partners rivaled the number of Abraham's descendants. She tried to slow her racing heart by noting the things in the room a red plastic cup upturned on the bed post clothes littered the floor his sheets where black made her think of sex hot and dirty. His lips on her neck distracted her his hair tickled her skin where it teased softly near her shoulder… why? Why was she doing this it was simple she wanted him always had. An unrequited thing she couldn't define…with a tiny shove back on to the bed. His lips where on hers the decision made she would be his in more than just mind now…more than just in soul…he would claim her not knowing she was his to claim…

"Julie Honey come on we gotta get going" her mom called urgently she slipped the test in her jacket pocket. She had to talk to someone she just didn't know who not her mom who had drilled using protection into her head she knew that little speech as well as she knew the pledge of allegiance. She opened the bathroom door to her mom staring her down.

"You're pale Julie."

"Just tired mom." not a complete lie she thought to herself she was dog tired.

Once she got to school, she retrieved her books and waited in the bustle of people until she could escape to the bathroom where she chunked the test in the trash and called tyra. She checked the stalls she was alone. One ring… two …three…

"Hello… Julie." she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"hi." it came out weak she meant for it to sound normal "Do you have time to talk? I need to talk!"

"Ok you're scaring me…"

"I'm pregnant…"

"Jesus Julie What when how and who?"

"First you heard me…when a party a few weeks ago the how should be obvious… the who you have to promise not to yell please don't yell at me…"

"Alright I promise…"

"Tim."

"As in Riggins? I'll kill him!"

"I wanted it Tyra the sex not the…"

"Julie Why honey?"

"I've always had feeling for him and I was drunk and it seemed right at the time…"

"Well you need to tell him while you still have the guts… I heard he's in town today so do it now because as much as I hate what he did he has a right to know…"

"I know I'll tell him today…"

"Julie?"

"Yeah…"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ok get to class before your mom gets wind your not in first period."

"Or that I didn't get my period you mean?"

"That too bye girl…"

"Bye…"

She pulled up the curb next to his house his head ducked under the hood of his truck the stereo in garage blaring out nickel back drowning out her arrival she got out of the car locking it out habit. She took a deep breath. Let it out. She strode forward with more confidence than she felt. She reached him she touched his shoulder. "Tim…" he jumped banging his head on the hood.

"Shit! Ow… hey Jules." he finished calmer.

He took a closer look at her face and saw a mix of different emotions. Julie always wore everything she felt on her face. Right now, he saw fear sadness love anger tension lust.

"Julie I meant to call you I really did I just got busy…I didn't forget you baby."

"Sure you did and don't call me baby I'm not one of your toss away girls who falls for your pretty little platitudes and you're little fuck me smirk…" she had fallen for it but he didn't know that.

"I just came over here to tell you something then you can move on to the next girl…"

"What if I don't want another girl?"

"Oh please just save us that ok! Now let me get out what I came to say…"

"Which would be?"

He looked good today in a pair of bleached out jeans with a hole in the left knee his trade mark checked shirt and ball cap backwards holding his hair out of his pretty green eyes. Focus Julie and just say it she chanted to herself internally.

"Taylor if you don't stop staring at me like that and just spit it out I'll kiss you right here in my drive way in broad daylight for god and every nosy old lady in Dillon to see." he was playing but to her ears it sounded like a threat he'd be more than happy to make good on.

"Well you know we weren't exactly careful when we… and it seems reckless passion has its repercussions…"

"English Jules."

"I'm pregnant." Dead silence.

"Say something say anything say you hate me just speak!" she stared at her shoes.

"You're sure?"

"Positive I'm never late…and well I'm really late." she looked up near tears

"And its mine you're sure?"

"You're the only one I've been with since Matt and that was…"

"forever ago…" she was crying full on moping up tears with the backs of her hands hiccupping sobs crap he didn't do tears he just kissed the stuffing out girls till' they stopped and he couldn't do that with Jules well he could its not like he'd knock her up again… he crushed that urge to dust and gathered her to him as she cried he rubbed her back.

"I'm scared Tim…"

"Me too."

"What do I do my parents are going to kill me…"

"We'll fix it…"

"I can't have an abortion that's murder!"

"Okay…Well I won't let someone else raise my kid I was abandoned I won't do that to my kid."

"Well then I guess our decision is made."

"It looks like we're going to be parents… we can still go to school and do this you know."

"I'm not sure I can tell them."

"You have to Jules in seven months they will notice another living being where there wasn't one before…I'll go with you… you're not going to be alone in this but first why I don't we get a drink I'll have a beer and you a coke!" he kissed her lightly "You can still have that right?"

"I think so yeah…"

"We'll toast to the newest Riggins…"

"Okay why not it's not like my day can get any weirder."

Tomorrow they would tell her parents.


	2. Month 3: Confessions & Red Dresses

"You did what?" Jason Street laughed at the absurdity of it all. "You knocked up Julie Taylor… Timmy you have a death wish my friend… I didn't know you two were knockin' boots."

"It's not like that six it was a one time thing."

"Uh Huh sure my friend I suggest you wear a cup when you tell her family her mama might try and remove little Timmy for you."

"Your a big help street…I got go pick her up from dance class and get this done."

"Call me and tell me how it goes… bye Riggs."

"Bye dude…"

Everything in the town of Dillon looked different to Tim now. The Alamo freeze was in full swing with the after school crowd last year seemed like eons ago with his only two concerns being Lyla and getting the fuck out of Dillon and now with two little words and a pretty little blonde in her flirty little red dress that practically screamed do me in his drunken state he was a different man. With different problems and concerns.

He saw a man pushing his kid on a swing as he drove past the park. That'll be me soon enough He thought to himself. He turned into the ballet studio parking lot. He out of his truck shutting the creaking door behind him. Walking in he received stares Tim Riggins in the tiny dance studio watching Julie Taylor intently as he leaned against the back wall. It would be all over town in no time no minute detail missed but always exaggerated. If they only knew the bomb that was about to drop. He thought to himself with a self deprecating smirk. He watched her move slowly to the classical music he didn't recognize but found soothing. She scooted backwards across the hardwood floor on the tips of her toes and with a beautifully executed leap and pirotte she smiled at him in the mirror. His heart came to a stuttering stop for a few seconds… but damn she was pretty he thought to himself.

Her smile faded "give me a few minutes to change and we'll go…"

"Okay I'll be in the truck…"

She came out in her panther's hoodie and jeans she looked tiny and scared to him. He had the overwhelming urge to protect her… hold her what the fuck was happening to him. He knew he should be terrified but wasn't what's done is done he thought. She got in the truck he grabbed her arm and pulled her across the bench seat to him put his arm around her shaking form. "Jules you're shaking babe… its gonna be okay there will be screaming tears and a little disappointment I'm sure but they'll adjust and we'll all be fine. Oh and babe is okay right? I know you have an aversion to being called baby."

She laughed really for time since this began "How can you be so calm? And yes babe is fine I'm going to give birth to your child I think a nickname is ok."

"well babe…" he grinned at her "The way I see it what's done is done and there is no going back so lets enjoy the journey…even if your dad does rip my balls off and put them in a jar on the mantle." she giggled and curled her body into his without realizing it. He smelled of something spicy and dial soap. They drove in silence. He turned into her drive way "Well here we are?" "Ok let's do it before I lose my nerve." When she turned to face him he kissed her firmly lingering slightly. "Wha- What was that for?"

"Luck… now outta the truck my lil Riggs container." she slapped his chest "you make me sound like human Tupperware." he grabbed her hand helping her out of the truck not bothering to let go. They walked up to the door. "You look like you're about to puke Jules it's not a firing squad just your parents." he knocked because Julie stood frozen and well it was the polite thing to do. The door opened and there stood Tami Taylor. Tim felt fear but he didn't let show. "Well Tim Riggins…" her smile faded "What's wrong with Julie? And why are you holding her hand?"

"We'll get to all that but first I want get her to set down okay can we come in?"

"Jules babe move…ok good lets get you set down. Do you need water?"

"No just you." her grip tightened on his hand.

"You two are scaring me what's going on… Julie has someone hurt you?"

"No mom nothing like that." her voice devoid of emotion.

"Mrs. Taylor is coach here? He needs to be here for this."

"Yeah he's in our bedroom I'll get him." once she had left the room Tim sat next to Julie on the couch. "Look at me Jules…" she looked over

"God you're pretty…ok yeah I know now's not the time for that it just hits me sometimes is all…just say it fast like ripping off a band-aid."

"Say what fast?" Eric Taylor interrupted.

She looked up and prepared to break her parent's hearts.

"I'm pregnant…with Tim's baby." Eric laughed "this is a joke right?"

"No Sir its not." Tim responded Silence the deathly kind Julie had come to hate. She felt her only life line was Tim as he drew imaginary patterns on her wrist with his thumb.

"We had that talk Julie you know to be careful." Tami said tearfully.

"I know and I'm sorry I know I disappointed you."

"When?" Eric asked

"At …"

"No I mean how far along are you?"

"Just started my third month."

"Good we can still fix this."

"I'm not having an abortion daddy we're keeping it its already been decided."

"Been decided? Young lady I …"

"I'm eighteen dad there is nothing you can do."

"So what you and Tim love each other now and are going to be happy family and play house?"

"I may be trash but I am capable of loving someone and I already love that baby and it's easy to love Jules you should know that better than anyone." Tim said.

"Jules you have college and dreams honey." Tami pointed

"I'm going to stay here and finish out the year then go to San Antonio State with Tim. We'll get jobs I should be able to get a transfer to a managerial job at apple bees there its not ideal but it's a start and Tim lives off campus and he'll keep his part time job as a mechanic when he's not playing… we can do this mom I have it all planned out and organized."

"And your dreams?" Eric finished

"They change dad!"

"This is stupid Julie its dumb… never mind that you slept with you who you slept with why did this happen in the first place…" she shrugged "you don't really wanna hear that dad."

"Julie I just have no words… I… people are going to talk honey I mean you're having Tim's baby… wow that sounds weird people are going to call you things!"

"I'm not a whore dad!"

"Never said you were but other people will…" Tim handed her the bandana from his pocket to mop at her tears. "No one will call her anything as long as I'm present sir…" Julie hopped up and ran for the bathroom. "Jules!" Tim called getting up to follow her. "I've got it for now Tim." Tami took of after Julie. "That's the first time I've seen that happen she actually turned green."

"You get used to it son."

"Don't get me wrong boy I'm so pissed at you I can't see straight but you can't hit the rewind button and change it… but you gotta understand that's my baby and I wanted more for her and for you… you'll understand what I mean when yours is born."

"Is it okay with you if I take her out for ice cream kinda get her to relax and give you and Mrs. Taylor time to absorb everything?"

"You knock her up then ask if you can take her out only you Riggs."

"Yeah kinda got that backwards… you know I'll take care of her and maybe one day I'll be lucky and she'll love me back…"

Tami slipped into the bathroom with Julie. Once Julie had emptied her stomach. She looked up "Mom I understand you're disappointed and mad but I'm scared and I just need you told me for a minute." Tami sank to her knees pulling Julie to her. "Tim holds me but it's not the same as when you do."

"Oh Julie…"

"Do you hate me?"

"Never baby we just need to go with the flow and remember this baby is a blessing. I'm not even going to ask if you love Tim Riggins…I know the answer." "I don't know when it happened I think I always have…"

"Love sneaks up on you like that don't worry your daddy will come around. Let's get you up off this cold floor." there was a knock at the door.

"You alive in there Babe?"

"Yes Tim I'm fine…"

"Brush your teeth Taylor or I won't kiss you again…"

"Cute Riggs real cute." she brushed her teeth and he was waiting outside the door. "Come on I'm gonna take you some place…"

"Last time the place was you're bedroom I don't trust you?"

"Non-sexual place I promise… this time." he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

They got Ice cream and went to Tim's cliffs.

"I've never brought anyone here before… it's where I find peace."

"Hmm I'd of thought a football field would be your fortress of solitude…"

"Fortress of solitude?" she levered herself up on the hood with her cup of ice cream while he pitched rocks off the edge. "Be careful." he warned.

She nodded "You too…I need you no falling of cliffs."

"So where do you find peace Taylor?"

"No laughing…"

"Never…"

"I love to grocery shop…"

"That is just odd Taylor…"

"I also love books and silence…

"But you talk non stop…" he stole a bite of her ice cream. "The label on that ice cream is such a lie so not better than sex." he smirked.

"Yeah well sorry dude ice cream maybe as close as you get for awhile."

"Well I guess I'll have to make do with this for now." with his hands on either side of her neck he held her in place for his kiss. It was soft and testing at firs then grew deeper his tongue invading her mouth twisting with his. SHe tasted of vanilla chocolate and Carmel… she tasted like he'd always thought she would taste of innocence. He was glad he was sober this time to remember it. She was his she just didn't know it.

"We're doing this all backwards" she whispered against his lips. He kissed her again quick and firm. "Ah babe either way we'll get to where we're supposed to be."


	3. Month 4: Jelly Bean

As high as the moon, so high were my spirits when you sang out my name and coming from you it was enough just to hear it oh it rang like the bells did today- Kate Voegele Kindly Unspoken

Julie's phone rang "Hey Tim…" this had become their tradition he called her every morning as her wake up call and came home every weekend. So far they had kept a low profile but since she went to the doctor last Friday it was sure to be all over schooltoday because Buddy Garrity dated her doctor's nurse and would love nothing more than this golden opportunity to trash Tim.

"Hey Babe, how was your night?"

"Good… craved ginger snaps at like one a.m. so I've got crumbs in my bed…but good did you study for your sociology exam today?"

"Yes…Jules I don't study that's what rally girls are for…"

"Yeah well no rally girls in college dude… bring it home I'll help you this weekend."

"You'll be my rally girl?"

"Just don't expect me to wear the skirt…"

"No… not my little feminists."

"Well… what if I wore the skirt what would I get in return?"

"More than crumbs to keep you warm at night."

"You're just trying to get laid."

"Are you apposed to phone sex?"

"TIM!"

"Well babe I didn't get the moniker man whore by accident…"

"Yes I know… lets hope today I don't become known as slut boy's baby maker."

"Slut boy ouch…"

"Oh please like you're not proud of your slutty status!"

"I'll say loud I'll say it proud I am a slut heck yes…"

"Bye you slutty napoleon dynamite lover! I gotta get going."

"Bye babe and remember stick close to Lando ok."

"Ok good luck on your test!"

"Thanks baby…oops I mean babe." he hung up with the I love you on the tip of his tongue but it was too soon for that.

Julie got out of her car and could feel the eyes on her the news had definitely hit the presses. She walked in her head held high her gait confident her mother would be proud. She went to her locker got out her books and saw a note stuck to the mirror in her locker "I love you! You know where to find me if you need me. Love Mom" Landry chose that moment to show up at her locker. Tim and Tyra had both told him she was pregnant and both had asked him to take care of her without knowing the other had made the request. "Here let me take those you not supposed to carry anything heavy." people where beginning to whisper.

She sat down in math with Landry in his usual seat behind her.

"I hear she's pregnant mom heard it at the beauty shop. One girl whispered none too quietly

"I wonder if its Landry's they look mighty cozy…" Julie realized the second whisperer was her friend Lois. She instantly felt hurt but then saw the humor in it. There was no way in hell she would sleep with Lando as Tim called him. God she was starting to think like him. Landry was sweet but he was Tyra's and well eww. She barely stifled her laugh and Landry kicked her lightly.

"That's nice kick the pregnant girl. "She whispered.

"No its gotta be Matt's" girl one whispered

"It's all gone down hill since she started hanging out with Tyra I guess whores of a feather flock together we're not really that close anymore Lois whispered. Julie felt tears sting her eyes she sniffed them back and shot a look at Lois over her shoulder that would have made her father with wither in fear.

Lunch period…

Julie didn't feel like eating but knew if she didn't she'd get bitched at seven ways from Sunday everything looked nasty definitely a vending machine day. She got a bag of M&MS chips and water and plopped down next to Landry.

Her mom walked by and saw her selections "Uh no young lady here share with me." she sat down next to her last nights warmed up spaghetti between them Tami stole Landry's fork. "How's the day going baby?" "I've been whispered about pointed at and people think I'm having Landry's baby oh and Tim suggested phone sex this morning bout sums up my day thus far!"

As she bit into her spaghetti someone she didn't even know came over to her. "Are you pregnant? Is it Matt's because we are kind of dating and I don't want baby mama drama!" Tami's jaw dropped. Julie swallowed her food "You got balls girl." Julie stood up climbing on to the table. "Julie honey…" Tami pleaded to no avail "Jules you break that baby Tim and my lovely beautiful crazy ass girlfriend will dismantle me so get down." Landry commanded.

"Attention everyone!" Julie called out.

"Good now that I have everyone's attention…Yes indeed I'm knocked up Prego with child whatever you wanna call it! No it's not Matt's or Landry's its Tim Riggins…that's right I'm carrying the man whore's spawn! Now that it's all crystal clear for everybody y'all have a nice lunch." she hopped down and finished her lunch in relative peace "Julie Marie!" her mother scolded "Oh mom like you didn't wanna do that yourself."

"I'm going to call Tim while I still have time left." she escaped to one of the stair wells and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey babe did you know I'm beginning to like your midday calls makes a man feel important!"

"Hey…"

"Uh oh that's your someone ate the last of the blue bell pout what's wrong?"

"Lois called me a whore today…" she sniffed back fresh tears

"Bitch!" Tim replied

"And I was pointed at like a damn zoo attraction…" she cried a little unable to help it her emotions were all over the place.

"Jules don't cry darlin' people are stupid…"

"Then a complete stranger was rather inquisitive and I jumped up on the lunch table and told everyone I was pregnant and carrying your man whore-ified spawn sorry!" he laughed hard and loudly a rumbling laugh that made Julie's insides clench in a whole new way. "Babe, I'm sincerely sorry I missed that!"

"You're not mad?"

"No it's the truth I've got class but I'll call you when I'm free and Julie…"

"Yeah?"

"Smile its good for the baby." she smiled "Ok bye Tim…"

"Bye babe…"

Julie lay on her belly trying to sleep seeing as she had cried herself out. Suddenly a hand was next to either side of her head blocking her in. He kissed the exposed side of her neck. "That had better be you other wise I'm having hormonal hallucinations." she didn't open her eyes. "Its me." he said against her neck. "Roll over I have a surprise and presents for you!"

She rolled over opening her eyes she saw Tyra in her doorway.

"Oh my god what are you doing here Austin's four hours away!" she jumped up running over and hugging her friend. "You have classes Tyra!"

"Ah I just ditched my fly by's that's all no big"

"What don't I get any love?" Tim pouted. Julie detangled herself from motioning for one minute. She walked over to Tim pulled him down to her level kissing him he lifted her off her feet with one arm deepening the kiss. Once they broke a part. "Yep still like doing that!" Tim stated. "God that is weird to watch!" Tyra said.

"You guys kinda fit though."

"You said the word presents Timothy! Gimmie!' he put her down "sit… you too Collette." he picked up a large bag holding it out of Julie's reach

"What I don't get open my own gifts…"

"Nope… I've always wanted to be a barker beauty that show is sexiest no male beauties…so now's my chance!" the girls laughed and sat down on the bed. "Firstly we have every first time mother's bible what to expect when you are expecting which I am also reading because I don't think they have one for expectant father's…just don't tell the guys I'll never live it down I have it hid in my dorm room." the girls laughed "Nah baby they'll just be surprised you read!" Julie taunted teasingly smiling up at him.

"Watch it woman…I have the presents." Tim teased back. She had called him baby and for once he liked it.

"For when you want me to feel manly wear this shirt…" he held up a black t-shirt declaring that "HIS BOYS CAN SWIM!"

"Do not wear that around your dad…" Tyra told her.

"When you are feeling sarcastic wear this one…" "I Grow people what's you're super power!"

"Ha that one's cute Tim…" Tyra told him.

"When you wanna just state the facts…" "I'm Due In February No we are not finding out what it is and no you can't touch my belly!"

"And if you forget what got us here go for this one…" "Prove the pull out method doesn't work!" "With this lovely arrow pointing to our little blessing!" Julie cracked up. "Tim baby…that ones good!

"And just because I'm a conceded ass… "Daddy's awesome… and I also restocked your blue bell Ice cream and your snack supply."

"Tim you didn't have to do all this…"

"I know I wanted to I like seeing you smile…" he kissed her lightly.

"Now get up and make yourself beautiful not that I don't think you are stunning as is but Me You Tyra and Lando are going to dinner and it will make you feel good to get dressed up!"

"Thank you Tim… you made a horrible day a great one!" she stood up hugging him. He held her close a minute. "Anytime baby…"

"I'm going to go jump in the shower be back!" after Julie left the room.

"You're in love with her…" Tyra said looking him over.

"Really in love more than you where with Me or Lyla when did that happen?"

"Just somewhere along the way…" he ran a hand through his hair.

"You gonna tell her?"

"Eventually when the time is right…"

"Just treat her right is I ask."

"I will you have my word."

"You know my first instinct was to kick your ass!"

"Figured that much…Wanna go to that BBQ place in Arnett Mead?"

"Sure… you remembered she likes it that's cute…"

"Mrs. Coach says she hasn't eat much today…don't want my baby to shrivel up."

"You do realize it's the size of like a Jelly Bean now right doesn't take much to nourish it!"

"Yes but it's my Jelly Bean…in fact I will call it Jelly Bean till we have a name…"

"You are odd duck Timothy Riggins…"

"Look its Jelly Bean and his Mama!"

"Huh?" Julie walked back in towel clad

"Your man has decided to call the baby Jelly Bean till you give it a name…"

"Oh really! What makes you think it's a boy!"

"A man can dream can't he?"

"Get out so I can get dressed!"

"I've already seen you naked babe…"

"You where to drunk to remember…"

"I remember enough…" she chucked the what to expect when you are expecting book at him "OUT!"

"OK Ok sheesh I'm going hormonal much!" he got up running before Julie could do damage.

They sat in the booth eating and talking and having a good time when Buddy Garrity walked in with his date. Tim wanted to kick his ass he knew Buddy had made sure everyone in town knew he had gotten little sweet Julie Taylor pregnant… not that it wouldn't be obvious soon enough and its not like he and Jules had made any attempts to hide it. He just didn't like that he had basically thrown Julie to the wolves today when Julie had done nothing to Buddy. She may as well have been wearing a Scarlett T on her chest today and it was all because Buddy hated him for being trash and taking his precious princess to the gutter with him and wanted to make him pay! Fuck him! Tim thought.

Julie felt Tim tense next to her his fingers on her shoulder stilled from the soothing circles they were making. She noticed his jaw working tensely as he swallowed some his drink and stared buddy down over his glass.

"Please don't…" Julie pleaded

He sat his glass down. "Not going to do a damn thing honey." he said entirely too calmly for Julie's taste and smiled at her.

Once they where done with their meal…

"I'm gonna go the bathroom…" Julie said "I'll go with…" Tyra stated.

"Ok Landry and I will pay…"

They stood in line to pay when Buddy came over. Just as Julie was coming out of the bathroom. "Dinner stay down?" Tim inquired "Yeah I'm gonna go to the car…" Tim handed her the keys kissing her cheek. Once Julie was gone. "You know Tim I'm real glad you told Lyla to go to Vanderbilt otherwise she'd be Julie now…just like your daddy knocking them up young…" Tim knew he shouldn't but couldn't stop himself he punched Buddy square in the face knocking him back in to a table he hit him again and again before people where trying unsuccessfully to pull him off Buddy. He had a hand around Buddy's throat "Listen and Listen good old man cause I'm only going to say it once…Julie is mine if you ever speak a ill word of her ever again I will end you…that's a promise Lyla Garrity or no. That's my lady you where oh so willing to smear to the whole town…I love her and she's done nothing to you next time you speak to her you are to apologize to her or do not speak to her at all do we understand each other!" Tim released him and turned to see Julie headed back toward the eatery. "Shit!" he bit off an oath. Landry and Smash where quickly at his side pulling him away.

"Smash what are you doing here?"

"My new girl is from Arnett Mead I'm in town for a few days…."

"I heard from coach you're gonna be a daddy! Congrats man!"

"Thanks you are the first one to say that…"

"Now let's go see Miss Taylor I gotta tell her if she wanted to make babies with a panther she shoulda picked the smash man." Tim laughed. He looked up to see Julie standing frozen the middle of the parking lot. He ran out quickly everyone following quickly behind him… he reached her in record time. "Baby what? Everything ok?" he said trying to hold his fear at bay

"Fine the baby moved it startled me… I was holding still to see if it would do it again…are you ok? Your hands…" She took his beat up hands in hers. "I'd apologize to you for it but he deserved it. I'm fine what's it feel like?" he touched her stomach looking down lovingly.

"Like bubbles popping or butterflies going crazy in me!"

He sank down to his knees "Hey in there Jelly Bean! I'm your daddy!"

"Tim Jelly Bean doesn't have ears yet get up! People are staring!"

"I don't care!"

"The rest of us do!" Smash teased

"Smash!" Julie said noticing him for the first time.

"Hey Miss Julie…You got a full back in there?"

"It might not be a boy guys!"

Tim got up kissing Julie lightly "Either way they will love football it's in the DNA!"

"You know what that is Riggs?" Landry teased

"Let them think what they want Julie it's easier that way!" Tyra advised slinging an arm around her friend. "Wanna hang a bit at the lake Jules? Just me and you!" Tim inquired.

"Sure why not!" they where hit with a barrage of cat calls. "What when did we all revert to being twelve?" Julie asked them

"Breakfast tomorrow before I leave you and me!" Tyra commanded "you bet!" she called over the top of Tim's truck. "Night y'all" everyone called.

As she snuggled closer to Tim as he drove she thought her day could have not ended any better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Month 5: The Name Game

Julie didn't know what Tim's deal was lately his daily calls had dropped off to near nothing and on the weekends his affections that she had begun to crave had become less and less. She had begun to think he was seeing someone else. She just hoped he showed for today's sonogram he missed all the others due to football practice. When she got out the car with her mom he was approaching her.

"Hey babe…" she smelled the beer the minute she hugged him

"I can not believe you!" she shoved him away

"What?"

"You're drunk you showed up drunk to your baby's doctor appointment classy Tim…"

"I'm not drunk just hung over!"

"Like that makes it ok! What the fuck is your problem anyway Tim? You haven't called me in two weeks you don't touch me anymore….the one person who I thought wouldn't treat me like I have the pregnancy plague does! Did you move on to something better blonder? Are you back with Lyla? If you are gonna give me the brush off do it now so there's only one heart that gets broken not two…"

"You wanna know what my problem is fine I'll tell you I am fucking terrified you have a person in there…: He gestured to her stomach. "That breathes and has a heart beat that I'm supposed to hear today. It will think and feel and depend on me to feed it clothe it love it raise it to be a good person…I'm not a good person Jules I'm a fuck up a big one…I don't do responsibility or love and I do love you the both of you in a big messy way. You wanna know why I haven't touched you because I don't know if you feel the same way and its getting to the point just kissing you isn't enough anymore I want more than that."

"You love me?"

"That's all you got out of that whole speech."

"No, I just needed to clarify before I began mine."

"I love you too but that's beside the point right now…I'm scared to you know I have to give birth to said person and care for it mother it and I had great examples to follow but I'm impatient a perfectionist… I love learning and don't want to give up school I don't get to be a kid anymore and I don't want to resent my baby for it I may very well be crappy mother! I am the class valedictorian and will have my three month old child in the audience hopefully with my fucked up boyfriend who I love but will never understand! Not exactly how I pictured things… yeah you're kinda a screw up Tim but I like that about you! You might not do things my way but you still get them done…. You didn't abandon me and call me names that means a lot so thanks…but I understand if you want out!"

"No Julie I don't want out damn it I wouldn't be here if I did…and the reason I haven't called lately is it makes me miss you when I do and then I can't concentrate…plus in case you haven't noticed I'm not much of a talker! Is it safe to touch you now?"

"Yes but you smell like day old beer and its making me nauseous."

"One of the boys chicks spilled a beer on me I didn't get to drunk really I just didn't change is all. Beer spiller and I kept our hands, lips, genitals, and thoughts to ourselves scout's honor. You still have that one shirt of mine in your car? I'll change."

"Timothy Riggins!" Tami scolded as Julie handed him the shirt from the back seat.

"What? I can knock her up but I can't use the word genitals?"

"Genitals, genitals, genitals, genitalia." He chanted "Julie doubled over laughing "dress your self and shut up before you get arrested for being the half naked crazy man shouting about Gentalia in the hospital parking lot." Julie said trying to catch her breath when he wiggled his eyebrows at a passing nurse as she checked out his half naked form both Tami and Julie laughed.

"Well Congratulations you two you survived your first fight… granted you had it in a parking lot like rednecks…" Tami teased.

Once fully dressed they all walked into the hospital.

Tim sat down as Julie filled out paper work at the clinic window. Julie finished the paperwork and sat down in between her mom and Tim. She laid her head on his shoulder as he stretched his arm lazily over the back of her chair.

"Tired?" he whispered into her hair.

"Yeah Jelly Bean is a night owl…"

She looked up and there was Matt with his grandma.

He walked over with his grandma. "So it's true…"

"Wait you didn't tell seven?" Tim inquired

"No I tried but what could I say really?"

"Tim knocked me up would of worked." Matt stated

"Well Julie you look so sweet all glowy" Lorraine interrupted not feeling the tension. "When are you due?" Matt's grandma reached out touching her belly.

"February…" Tim had to smile the first person to be nice to Jules about things would be Matt's grandma. "Finding out what you're having?"

"I don't wanna know but Tim does so we'll see…"

"Well son if you can keep a secret maybe the doctor will just tell you." she touched Tim's shoulder. He didn't have a grandma and was kinda jealous of Matt for a moment.

"Come on grandma lets get you to your appointment.'

"Julie don't you be a stranger now just because you and Matt aren't together anymore doesn't mean you aren't always welcome… you too Tim and bring that baby by to see me once its here."

"I will…" Julie promised smiling she genuinely liked Matt's grandma.

"Julie Taylor!" the nurse called

Tim helped Julie up on to the table as the doctor came in.

"Hello young man you must be the lucky father I'm Dr. Patterson" a tall man with salt and pepper hair stated.

"Yup that's me Tim Riggins…"

"Ok let's get started how are you feeling Julie?"

"Ok just a little tired…the baby is moving a lot…"

Tim sat down in a chair next to Julie.

"That's great movement is always good let's have a look why don't we…" Julie laid back as the doctor fixed the machine to his liking.

The doctor lifted Julie's shirt exposing her belly. Tim squelched the urge to touch the little protruding bump. The doctor poured the jelly on and found the heart beat quickly the room soon filled with the strong lub dub sound of his baby's heart it was quick and sure. Tears pricked Tim's eyes and he did his best to blink them back. It was real now this person was his. Julie looked over at him. "You ok?" the way his chin was positioned in his hands it looked to Julie as if he might be praying. He nodded and reached for her hand. The doctor froze several grainy shots of what he assumed was his baby. Printing them off they would go in his locker in the locker room.

"I can tell you the sex of the baby if you want." Dr. Patterson said.

"I wanna know she doesn't could maybe you tell just me." Tim decided taking Lorraine Saracen's advice.

"Sure we'll just wait till your lady leaves and I will tell you…"

Tim walked out of the room smiling to see Tami and Julie leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"What's the grin for?" Julie asked

"I'm not telling you I can hold this over your head for the next four months…"

"What are you thinking then?"

"Just that god thinks he's funny…"

Julie's moods changed faster than the Texas weather Tim thought as he watched her turn her chest of drawers inside out looking for something. Irritation evident on her face as she tossed a pair of black skinny jeans behind her.

"babe… need help?" she looked over her shoulder at him leaning lazily in her doorway his ankles crossed one arm braced on the door frame his head cocked to the side as he looked her over. "No but would you mind not standing there looking all fuck able it not fair in my hormonal state…"

He laughed his stomach clenching laugh again "don't think a woman's ever called me that before." he walked further in kicking the door closed.

"Yes they have just not to your face…" he walked over moving her hair kissing the crook of her neck "I'm not into mercy fucks Tim."

"Good cause this isn't one…" he reached around unbuttoning her jeans he turned her around. Kissing her lips. "Did you know I secretly hate winter?" he said conversationally. "No…" his lips closed around her earlobe causing the air to back up in her lungs. She tried to concentrate on the conversation as he trailed hot kisses down her neck his tongue flicked into the hallow of her throat and away again. She sighed "Why do you hate winter?" leaves women all covered up." He made quick work of the rest of the buttons of her flannel shirt he untucked it and tore it away from her body.

"Hmmm purple lace… you are full of surprises Jules…

" "I am?"

"yep and Jules you are allowed to touch me back." she tunneled her fingers through his hair "What is with girls and my hair?" he said as her lips came down on his he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. The kiss deepened and he laid her back on the bed with her still wrapped around him….

Sated Tim on his side watching her sleep. He reached over drawing imaginary lines on her belly.

"Hey Jelly bean hope we didn't scar you for life before you even come out…with our extracurricular activities…" he whispered. "You know I love your mom right but you are my absolute favorite person in the world… you even beat out football and beer." Julie stirred opening on eye

"What are you doing?"

"Telling our baby how much I like him or her but you don't know which ha ha!"

"Ha ha very funny Riggs! I'm hungry!"

"Ok where's your stash I'll get you a snack."

"On the desk…" he hopped out of bed walking over to her desk naked as the day he was born. "Twinkies or m&ms?" he said looking over his shoulder and caught her looking at him "Like what you see Taylor?"

"You do have a rather fine ass…"

"Why thank you… I say you go with the M&MS the peanuts count as protein…"

"Sounds like a plan." he got back in bed laying on top of her but held his weight on his arms.

"Why do you feel the need to lay on me?"

"Cause your comfy!"

"I'm comfy?"

"And warm and you smell nice need I go on?"

"No… your fine it's nice actually…"

"I'm not squishing the bean am I?"

"No… the bean is fine." he opened the candy feeding her one.

"Let's try and pick a name for the baby I say a name you say the first thing that comes to mind…" Julie said

"Ok."

"Jack?"

"Jill… That's a no."

"Chloe?"

"A girl I slept with freshman year."

"That's out."

"Yeah sorry bout almost all the girl names will be taken by women I've slept with!" he fed her another M&M

"Bennett?"

"I like it what's it from?"

"Pride & Prejudice"

They continued their little game and that's how Eric found them.

Tim teased her with a candy before popping it in his mouth.

"Timothy Riggins you are mean that was mean!"

"You've eaten half the damn bag Taylor learn to share. I like Hope though that's a good name…" she pouted and he kissed her soundly when they heard someone's throat clear. Tim's eyes popped open at the sound he knew that sound he was a dead man. Eric thought Tim expression would have been funny had it not been his daughter he was laying atop.

"Look at it this way dad we can't make another one." Julie said helpfully.

"Tim if you would be so kind as to climb off my child and get dressed you can stay for dinner its ready." Eric walked away "I thought you locked it? Julie accused.

"No just kicked it shut." their mingling laughter followed Eric down the hall and he thought Tim Riggins may put him in an early grave.


	5. Month 6: Gracie Belle To The Rescue

Tim stood just out of sight watching Julie talk to a guy he didn't recognize. Must be a freshman he thought. She stood with her books shielding her ever growing belly. Her purse thrown over her shoulder. Biting that bottom lip of hers. Head cocked a little to the side as she looked at him listening intently to whatever the dude was saying that he couldn't quiet make it out. She smiled laughed lightly. The very brave little freshman touched her arm. Didn't the guy know who she belonged too?

Tim walked out of his hiding spot. The easy way he sauntered forward gave the kid the false impression that it was okay to keep touching her. He was incredibly brave or dumb Tim couldn't decide which as he hugged her.

"Thanks for helping me Julie!"

"No problem Stephen… same time Monday ok? In the library."

"Hey babe" Tim. called as he approached.

"Hey!" she turned that high voltage smile on him.

"Well that's my boyfriend he's my ride…see ya Steve maybe I'll see you at the Halloween party?"

"Yeah sure…"

As they walked out Tim shot the kid a look over his shoulder. If looks could kill the lowly freshman would be taking a dirt nap.

Julie climbed into the truck with some major help from Tim.

"Hey baby this is a nice surprise." she told him leaning over to kiss him as he climbed in.

"Who was that? Buckle up!" he commanded

"Who was who?"

"That kid you were flirting with?"

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Yes you were who is he?"

"I was just being nice!"

"You where laughing and smiling!"

"I was in a good mood until now…"

"You were biting your lip!" he said it as if were a capital offense

"it's a habit !"

"I wasn't doing anything…I tutor him in biology my mama asked me to he's nice to me Tim I don't have friends anymore… but I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She gave a little hitching sob wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Drop me off at Tyra's have to shop for maternity clothes none of my stuff fits anymore…"

They drove in silence to Tyra's. Julie got out of truck slamming the door with as much force as she could muster. "I'm sorry Jules…" "Mama told me to tell you we need to get a new truck we can't put the baby in this death trap. "She turned walking away passing Tyra who sat on the porch steps. She went inside the house wordlessly.

Tyra walked over to Tim's truck leaning on the passenger side door.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I'm stupid…" Tim ran his hands down his face. Tyra just nodded.

"Give her some cool off time…I'll have her back to her chipper self by the party tonight."

"Fashion designers hate pregnant women." Julie said holding up a brown top. "This is designed to make you look a giant turd…" she shook the offending garment at Tyra. "And I find the thought of trying on jeans utterly depressing…" "Well let's make this as painless as possible and get the jeans out of the way first…"

"These white ones are cute but Tim we'll have grease stains on the ass or something in like five seconds flat…"

"Buy them they will look cute with this silk peasant top." Tyra held up a pink black and white top with the colors all mixed into and odd swirl. "With your silver feather earrings…we'll put you hair up I have some black chopsticks that will work we'll knock poor Timmy for a loop."

"Oh my god it's true." They turned to see Lyla Garrity staring at Julie.

"Umm Hi Lyla…" Julie said feeling awkward.

"He didn't tell me…I thought it was a lie otherwise he would have told me…I just talked to him today too." The hurt was keen and swift they still spoke and she didn't warrant being told that. She brushed it off. "I'm sure he just didn't know what to say Lyla we never meant to hurt anyone.'

She laughed. "So you're a "we" now I didn't even know you were on his radar… I speak to him nearly everyday he's never mentioned you or the baby… honey you're holding out for something that doesn't belong to you all you will ever be is the coach naïve daughter who popped out Riggins Bastard…I'm who he loves deal with it!"

"Lyla if you think he loves you you're delusional… the moment you left town he was trying to get into Sara Parrish's pants and I may be the naïve coach's daughter who pops out Riggs baby but at least I'll never be the girl who fucked my paralyzed boyfriend's best friend while he lay in the hospital fighting to find his way to some semblance of a normal life…. So fuck off cheatin' cheerleader bitch… oh by the way Tim said I was better in bed and I quote she had that silver spoon shoved so far up her ass half the time I didn't get off… have a nice day bitch!" with that Julie walked off Tyra hot her heels carrying the stuff they were going to buy.

"Oh my god you were so good back there! You didn't need my help!" Tyra said the noticed Julie crying.

"Jules she was clearly lying he doesn't talk to her I know I saw his face earlier when you were so upset…"

"I'll never be that girl who everybody likes again Tyra it's like me being pregnant by Tim erases every good thing I've done what the fuck have I ever done to Lyla?"

"Its simple honey you have him she doesn't she's jealous…"

Tim watched from the couch beer in hand as Julie walked in with Tyra behind her. Her long legs encased in white denim and her shoulders bare in the flirty girlish top she was wearing. She wore more eye make up than usual a sexy smoky look he could definitely learn to like. From here her lips looked bare. He swigged his beer crooking a finger at her then pointed at the floor in front of him. She still looked mad shit! She stood in front of him arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry I was wrong I shouldn't-"

"Do you talk to Lyla Garrity frequently…" Tim laughed nearly spitting out his beer. "Baby who gave you that idea?"

"She did…"

"No I don't I talked to her today because Billy had the bright idea to invite her to the party…and I explained about us but other than that not in months why?"

"Because she said she talks to you nearly everyday that I'm not even on your radar and you've never mentioned me or your bastard baby and that you love her not me that's pretty much a direct quote by the way."

"I'll be right back I have someone I need to straighten out. Sit down baby… you look really pretty by the way."

He found lyla outside talking to the very pregnant Mindy Riggins

"Mind If I steal Lyla for a minute Mindy?

"Yeah fine I'll go find me and Jules something to eat instead of our periods we get cravings at the same time now." Mindy smiled at Lyla but it had a tinge of meanness to it.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull Garrity telling Julie all that shit huh?"

"So, you don't love me anymore…you want little it took me forever to give Saracen some Julie Taylor?"

"You're damn right I do!" Lyla laughed

"I think you've taken one too many hits Tim it's starting to affect your sanity."

"I loved you Lyla I won't lie and say that I didn't or that some part of me won't always love you." he grasped her chin leaning down to make sure he caught her eye. "But listen we're over done with. Have been for a long time even before Julie came along. I love her Lyla. If you want to remain friends you have to accept things for what they are now." Before Tim could react she pressed her lips to his and he felt nothing. The next thing he knew a beer was being poured over his head. Where Julie had come from he didn't know but she obviously hadn't seen the whole scene just enough of it to get him in scalding hot water. Lyla walked away with a satisfied smirk. Tim flicked his beer soaked hair out his eyes and looked up at an extremely angry Julie.

"It's not what it looks like I swear…Jules baby I would never…"

"Funny because it looked an awful lot like you where kissing Lyla that whore called our baby a bastard and me a whore and you kiss her….you know what I'm done Tim finished you obviously don't want me and are only around out of obligation well guess what you've been granted a stay of execution go back to your life before me I'll do it on my own!"

"She kissed me! I felt nothing and you are damn well not getting rid of me that easy!" she turned and began walking away back through the house he followed. "Julie baby please don't do this come on…" she found Tyra. "I need a ride home!"

"Jules it meant nothing please believe me!"

"I don't…" god she moves fast for a pregnant woman Tim thought as he chased her to the car. "You honestly expect me to believe given the choice between a hassle free baby free life with the ever perfect Lyla or one with me that fuddy duddy good girl who accidentally got knocked up with your ball and chain of a baby you'd choose me? You think I don't know what people think of me of us well I do and they're right we don't fit we're all wrong for each other and we'll probably fuck this kid up beyond repair." she got in the car slamming the door he held on to it talking to her through the open window.

"Yes I expect you to believe me because it's the truth you and that baby are all I want! I've never wanted anything more in my life." She was tearing up.

"Drive Tyra please…"

He stood and watched her pull away he walked back in the house. "Billy get these people outta the house and Keep Garrity far away from me."

He walked into the bathroom luckily the bath tub hadn't been turned into a cooler. He needed to wash the beer out his hair. He stripped down turning the water on full blast he stepped under the hot spray. Arm braced on the wall he head down he reflected on things. Number one remember to use condoms he muttered to himself . Two don't fall for girls who expect more from you than you do from yourself three stop fucking kissing Lyla Garrity period.

When he got out of the shower the house was empty he silently blessed billy. He plopped down on the couch next to billy in his sweat pants.

"I can't believe you kissed Lyla!" Mindy scolded.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me! For crying out loud!"

"Well either way the kissing happened and that's all Julie cares about." billy said.

"Since when did you become the pregnant girl whisperer?" Billy just nodded at Mindy.

"She's changed you…or maybe it's the baby that's changed you but either way you want more for yourself if she's the cause of it all you need to keep her around so just go over there and no matter what she throws at you either literally or figuratively you just keep taking it and tell her she's right got that? She's always right even when she's really not!" billy finished.

"She wouldn't throw actual things at me!" Mindy just looked at him.

"Learn to duck…Timmy curling irons hurt!"

Tim walked up to the Taylor's door he knocked "Jules I aint going no where till you talk to Me." he shouted. The door flung open and coach stepped out .

"I'll tell you exactly what you are going to do here… you made my daughter cry and cry hard…so you are gonna turnaround and go home and another thing you will decide what you want and stick to it do you understand me?"

"Sir I…"

"I don't particularly care to hear your side of things at the moment now get off my property good night Tim."

It had been a week since Julie had talked to Tim. She was setting the table when the phone rang Distracted by Gracie Belle jabbering at her she answered with out checking the ID.

"Taylor residence…"

"Baby don't hang up I'm sorry okay I understand completely why your mad!"

"Do you realize now I'm always going to wonder how we compare or if you really want her!" her voice broke and she wiped angrily at her tears. Gracie sensing her distress tottled over and attached herself to Julie's leg saying "Ju ju Kay…" and rubbed her calf which made Julie cry more.

"Julie I love you please can we just make up and not do this anymore?"

"I wish it were that easy Tim but its not…" she hung up…

Tim sincerely hoped this worked as he got Gracie out of her car seat and grabbed the flowers from the front seat of Julie's car. Tami had helped him in his plan thankfully. "You know what you gotta do right Gracie?"

"Tim sorry…"

"That's right just say that and hand her the flowers okay." he set her down outside the classroom and knocked then hid a little to stay out of Julie's sight.

The door opened and Mr. Caston looked down. "Ju Ju" Gracie said smiling

"Miss Taylor it seems you have a delivery." he led the little girl in once Gracie saw Julie she ran over. "Tim sorry." and handed her the flowers. Julie looked down at the daises and her baby sister and melted a little. She tried picking up Gracie but Stephen beat her to it setting the girl in her lap. "He's sorry is he?" Gracie nodded.

"Using my sister is dirty pool tim!" Julie hollered.

"She wanted to help and I am sorry!" he hollered back Mr. Caston groaned "come in and quit yelling in the hall Riggs you don't even go here anymore and you cause me problems." he came in Julie and every other person stared at him.

"So you're sorry… still doesn't change the fact that everyone's right we are all wrong for each other."

"NO! We are not wrong for each other we're perfect you make me better can't you see that the old tim would have been gone faster than you could blink once he had an out but not now! God do I love you…I love everything about you…I love that you always have your nose in a book that you actually spend time with gracie and act as though it's a real conversation. When she jabbers I love sleeping next you and knowing you'll end up slobbering on me at some point. I don't have people Jules you and that baby are my people. The people who care enough to know what or how I'm doing and making me think before I act no one loves me enough to straighten me out when I need it no one but you. Now if you'd listened to me a week ago when this all started we wouldn't be making up in your English class."

"Tim…"

"So what do ya say babe one more shot?" she nodded he rushed forward kissing her and squished Gracie in the process. "Hey!" the girl protested as people laughed and clapped. They broke apart. Tim blushing slightly caused Julie's heart to trip. "Sorry bout that Gracie lets get you some ice cream you worked like a charm." He picked her up tossing her in the air and catching her. Gracie giggled with glee. "Don't drop her I like her whole." She warned. "We love you too Jules." Tim responded. He settled Gracie on his hip. "Oh and Julie look for a dress your going to winter formal no arguments." he kissed her cheek. "Y'all enjoy Shakespeare now," with that he left leaving Julie dumbfounded.


	6. Month 7: Bob The Cow!

"Don't worry baby we'll find something." Tami told Julie as they rifled through racks of dresses. "Green is a no mama…" Julie said holding up a positively ugly green dress.

"Okay so no looking like a booger…" Tami teased back.

Tim and Eric sat outside the dress shop on a bench.

"Starting to wonder what you got yourself into son?" Eric asked smiling

"No she deserves a little normal in her life before it becomes un-normal" he ran a hand through his hair. Tami had made him get a trim for the upcoming occasion. He realized now he had parents in a way thanks to Jules tumbling ever so gracefully into his life.

"Something on your mind Tim?"

"Um, Yeah I kinda needed to ask for something…"

Tim stared down at his hands as he hunched forward.

"Well spit out I aint gonna shoot ya."

"I'd like your permission to ask Julie to marry me." Tim looked up at coach holding his breath. Eric cleared his throat trying to find a way to speak.

"Promise me a few things first…promise me you will always respect her and treat her as your equal…promise me you'll always protect her and take care of her provide for her?"

"I will…you have my word."

"She's sweet and kind hearted smart determined and optimistic she loves deeply always value that."

"I do."

"Her mama's gonna wanna know if you're washed in the blood or just in the water…"

"I believe in god…how can I not he gave me that baby."

"Then you have my blessing."

"Well speak of the devil…" Tim said as she stomped out of the store.

"Fed up already baby?" he called she plopped down between them she shifted a put her feet in Tim's lap "You helped make this thing rub my feet!" Tim laughed. "Yes Ma'am dress shopping make you grumpy?" he slipped off her flip flops "and sleepy." she leaned back into Eric. "What did I miss?" she asked eyes closed as he rubbed the arch in her foot. "Nothing…" "Uh huh sure you two are hiding something I can tell you're doing your squinty broody thing and dad's really quiet"

"I'm not Squinty or broody and your eyes are closed how can you tell?"

"I can feel it."

"And I'm just thinking about the westerly game…"

"Their offense is shitty…daddy you'll stomp them."

"Julie Rie…you're mama's shaking dresses at you from the window…" Eric told her. Julie groaned getting up. "Look at it this way baby…the sooner you pick out a dress the sooner I get to get you out of it."

"God I must be really freaking pregnant sex doesn't even sound fun…even with you." she slipped on her flip flops and kissed Tim on the forehead.

"did you seriously just kiss my forehead what am I five I'm Tim Riggins women don't kiss me on the forehead other places sure but not the forehead that's patronizing."

"Well I just did." she walked off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama you swear I don't look like a grape?"

"Julie honey you look beautiful…" Julie stepped into the living room where Eric waited to see her. Tim having not arrived yet she wore a deep purple long flowy strapless gown that flattered her pregnant figure she and her mother had found it and had it altered. She wore her mother's diamond tennis bracelet but left her neck bare just to tease Tim. She wore her hair up and her eye make up done up smoky lips lightly glossed. Tyra's handy work again.

"Daddy is she lying?"

"No darlin' look you great…" there was a knock at the door Eric moved to get it Gracie trailing behind him to see if it was "her Tim"

"My tim." Gracie announced

Julie wasn't sure if it was the black on black suit he wore or the fact that he was carrying her baby sister on his hip like it was the most natural thing in world but love and longing hit her so keenly it stole her breath away. He had his unruly mop was slicked back out of his face and he was clean shaven the scruff he was recently growing now gone. She had to remember to thank Tyra for the suit because god did he look good.

"Hey babe…" he said easily

"Do I look ok I'm starting to rethink my color choice…."

"You're nothing short of beautiful Jules…."

"Thank you…You look really great yourself I know suits aren't your style and your only doing it for me so thank you…"

"If I knew it was gonna make you look at me like that I'd of done it sooner…"

"Ok stop flirting in front of me…" Eric chastised

They took tons of pictures Gracie in the first few because she refused to let go of "her Tim." Gracie was the one woman she wouldn't mind sharing Tim with it made her smile how attached Gracie was and how much Tim genuinely liked the toddler.

They walked into the Gym and immediately all eyes fell on them.

"Its like a twinkle light factory exploded in here." Tim stated. Julie giggled slightly "Are those pink Christmas trees? It's not even Christmas yet." Julie's little flirtatious friend Stephen came over. "You look gorgeous Jules…" "Thanks…" as Stephen hugged her he could feel the daggers Tim was throwing at him with his eyes. "Chill Cowboy I'm gay." Stephen stated easily.

"Actually Romeo you're more my type… you clean up good Riggs."

"Stop hitting on my guy Stephen!"

"OH but its so cute he gets all blushy."

They sat down to eat and every one whispered and pointed at them this qualified as their first real outing as a couple. Julie picked at her food stealing glances at Tim. He played with her hand under the table. "Baby you look miserable…" he whispered.

I'm not I 'm fine honest…."

"Come on babe…trust me I'm gonna take you somewhere…" he pulled her to her feet. "I'm starting to waddle Tim."

"You have a sexy waddle…."

"Tim this is illegal baby we can't just drive on to the field…"

"Sure we can live a little bit Jules…

"Hey! I live I'm pregnant with your baby at eighteen I live…"

"You are so cute when your miffed." he opened the gate. Got into the truck driving on to the field. "You're favorite place on earth?"

"Just about…"

"Don't tell my dad because he'll think it has to do with him teaching me love football … but I do love a deserted field its like its sleeping when no one is here to make it be more than just a bit of turf."

"That was kinda deep Jules…"

"It's the people that make it their Mecca nothing else."

"Do you feel closer to god when you're playing?"

"Sometimes… it's like I can shut all of my other problems out and just play its kind of like feeling god's grace when everything lifts off of me… yes I believe in god I just didn't believe in Lyla Garrity's version of him."

"I didn't say anything…"

"Yeah well when I didn't come looking for god he came looking for me," he nodded at her stomach. "You know if it's a girl and I'm not saying it is I'd like her middle name to be faith… since he or she will have brought me mine."

"Okay…I like it."

"Dance with me…"

"To what?" he flipped on the radio and headlights and helped her out of the truck.

"I hope I can keep up with you being a dancer and all…"

"Oh I think you'll do fine…a regular Fred Astaire."

"Who's that…?"

"Remind me to rent singing in the rain for you."

"Um I don't think so." he pulled her to him. "I hope you can get your arms around me…"

"I'll manage…"

When have a little faith in me began playing Julie got chills. "Okay that's a sign Tim…it's a girl isn't it?"

"I will never tell you… you have to wait!" they swayed to the radio he laced his fingers with hers. "So names…"

"I like Deacon for a boy…" Julie said.

"Not bad…"

"Sawyer?"

"That's pretty… it works for either."

"What? I like Mark Twain."

"Tim Riggins reads who knew…"

"Well now you do!"

"Ready for the turn woman? I'd dip you but I'm afraid if I drop you I'll never get you up again." she slapped his chest with her free hand "Oh feisty I like it."

A little while later.

Joe McCoy stomped toward them. "Get your hunk of junk and your little teen mother off of my field." he screamed.

"Its not your property McCoy no matter how much money you throw at the boosters your kid will just be a scaredy cat with a good arm he chokes… this is my field I played here I could back my mouth with my work all you are is rich dude trying to live through his kid…" Tim said

"Baby Lets just go please." they got in the truck Tim cut a donut around Joe just because he felt like it. "Do it again the baby likes it." Julie said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanksgiving Day…

"Mama you did what?"

"Honey they where going to spend the holiday alone it wouldn't be right… it would have been unchristian to not invite them."

"Mama she kissed my man!"

"You're man now that's just cute…"

"Well its true he is and she tried to break us up…and that damn football obsessed daddy of hers started a smear campaign for crying out loud…and I'm already nervous because you know grandpa is going to hate Tim and there is sure to be a blow up between grandpa and daddy! My boobs hurt I feel fat and it's hot in this kitchen…"

Tim walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Babe…"

"Yeah."

"Breathe we'll make it through this…Billy Mindy Tyra and Lando are coming to we'll have allies…"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can mash the potatoes while I make the dressing Mama says its simple and I won't poison anyone."

She handed him the masher and set the bowl of potatoes in front of him. "Go to town…"

"I get to get violent while cooking you know me so well…" Julie laughed "annihilate those taters baby." she popped his butt then turned to her work. She sang just a closer walk with thee quietly to herself… Eric walked in dropping a kiss on her head.

"I've never heard her sing." Tim whispered to him as Eric dipped his finger into the whip cream bowl. "She does it to center herself kind of like praising god in her own way…pretty huh?"

"Dad get your fingers out of the whipped cream before Mama kills ya."

Later when Tyra entered the house she was hugged very tightly by Julie.

"Any reason I'm getting a real deal Julie hug? Not that I'm complaining…"

"Because I love you and because at some point you may have to pull my hormonal ass off of Lyla Garrity tonight."

"She didn't…"

"Oh but she did!"

When the Garrity's walked in Lyla was carrying a cherry pie.

"Don't eat that she might be trying to poison you." Tim whispered in Julie's ear.

"Who says I'm not trying to poison her…" Julie smiled sweetly up at him.

When her grandparents showed up Julie held her breath. "Hey grandpa…" she hugged him. Then her grandma. "Julie sweetie you look lovely all glowy that red color suits you "she said gesturing to Julie's deep red v-neck top.

"They didn't make cute maternity clothes in my day."

"Come on I'll introduce you guys to everyone."

"Tim!" Julie hollered and heard every man in the place yell.

"I guess the cowboys scored…"

Tim Riggins…"

"Yeah baby!" he jogged over

"Tim this is my Grandmother Sophie and the strong silent one over here is my grandfather James…Grandma, grandpa this is my boyfriend Tim."

"And the father of your baby…" her grandfather asked.

"That too." Tim replied. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you both." the older man begrudgingly shook his hand. "Well baby everyone else is in the living room watching the game…you can set down I'll even kick Billy out of the love seat for you." Tim said ushering everyone away from the entryway. Tami shot him a grateful look.

They sat down to the dinner table and Eric said grace. They all dug into their meal. "Jules the dressing is good babe I'm not having to choke it down like your Mac and cheese fiasco." Tim teased.

"That wasn't my fault you distracted me…"

"Yeah he's good at that…" Lyla smiled at him. Julie shot her a dirty look. Tyra rolled her eyes.

"He's good at a lot of things…" Lyla continued.

"You know Tim it would help the dinner dynamics if you hadn't slept with half the women at the table." Tyra smiled sweetly. Julie laughed

"True we could all compare notes even but I already know you're opinion of Lyla and really don't want to think of you and my best friend sleeping together."

"What can I say baby I'm easy…" Tim smiled at her.

"Alright y'all stop talking about your sex lives you're making Eric uncomfortable…but that was funny."

"Do you have pictures from winter formal?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah grams…let me get them."

"Baby I've got one in my wallet…" Tim stood up getting it out for her. It was a snap shot that was creased and folded but it was Tim's favorite. They had flagged down the grounds keeper on the field and asked him to snap it as they lay in the bed of the pickup. Julie laying against him for warmth. His tie off stuffed his pocket his collar open sleeves rolled up a possessive arm thrown around Julie's shoulders. They smiled happily.

Her grandfather wrinkled his nose. "Let me guess you conceived the baby here…" her grandfather said snidely.

"Maybe next time…" Julie popped of causing Tim to laugh.

"I can't believe you are letting her do this to herself Eric she will have no life and obviously this boy has some commitment issues we raised you better than to raise your daughter to pop out the town trash's children! It's disgraceful shameful and disappointing!"

Julie stood up. "He is not trash! I'm sorry I am a disgrace and have shamed you and disappointed you." there where tears in her eyes.

"Julie sit down and finish your dinner…" Eric commanded.

"Old man you can bully me all you want but I ain't twelve anymore and I will not sit here and watch you bash my child or the person she loves…she has maintained a 4.0 and will be class valedictorian she has kept her job… helped tim with his classes… kept her dignity and her happy sprit in a town that wants nothing more than to tear her down because of who her parents are! I will not let you be the one to take from her." Julie got up grabbing Tim's keys off the kitchen counter.

"Baby wait…where are you going?"

"Out you can come if you want."

"Jules, you can't drive a stick…"

"Then you should probably come so I don't wreck your precious truck!"

"I'll drive you can yell ok babe…" he followed after her quickly "Save us a plate Mrs. Coach." she went outside,

"Tim…" Tyra called he walked over "Yeah." she kissed his cheek. "Deliver that from me will ya!"

"You bet."

They drove for awhile.

"Ready to scream yet?"

"He's ashamed of me…" she whispered.

"Honey he's old… his views are antiquated…"

"That's a big word Tim…" Julie half smiled

"Doing my own papers is starting to take affect."

"He called you trash…I'm sorry." she sounded teary and sure enough a few where falling "Baby look at me…I've got a thick skin no worries now…ready to scream?"

"What?"

"Really just scream as loud as you can for as long as you want it helps trust me… ready 1...2...3..." they screamed like two crazy people. Julie's head shaking from side to side blonde hair flying. Julie dissolved into laughter. "Oh my god…your scream is scary Tim….but your right it did help. Where the hell are you taking me?"

"To meet a friend."

"Tim I still can't believe you bought a cow…. You have a pet cow."

"His Name's Bob you can get closer he's tame."

"Bob has horns I'll stay where I am thanks Hi Bob." the cow mooed at her. She scooted further away.

"Seriously babe he won't bite…. Don't be chicken." she scooted forward putting herself between Tim and bob. She petted him lightly timidly.

"Our child never touches it nor does it touch our child…."

"I guess that leaves out letting the baby ride Bob later on." she swatted his arm. "Ow…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay in the floor together watching Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Eric had tivoed it for Julie so she could continue with her tradition of watching despite having to help her mom in the kitchen earlier.

"Babe maybe it's because I'm a guy but I so don't get the point of watching this."

"Shut up it's my thing ok…"She fed him a bite of the chocolate pie her mom had left them they where steadily working their way through it.

"I wanna take my kids… I mean if we… if I have more I want to take them to see it for real." she said

"Okay… wanna get married?" Julie laughed "Tim Riggins marry me yeah right…" he got up leaving her and came back with a tiny box. "Tim… I thought you were playing."

"Stand up."

"I can just stand up I'm seven months pregnant…" he pulled her to her feet with ease.

"Now, I was going to do this at Christmas stick it in your stocking do the cutesy romantic thing but that's just not our style… the fact is I love you and its not easy for me to love…but it was with you it just comes natural and when I close my eyes at night and try to see my self down the road ten years from now I can't see any one but you with me…I mean sure we started out kind of weirdly but we're here. I don't want you to ever think I regret that night with you because I don't I just wish I could remember all of it. I'm so grateful for that baby because not only did it give me purpose and someone to love completely without it I know we wouldn't be here because I probably wouldn't have called you and I would of missed out on the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It's simple…. Huh I never thought love was simple before you but it is." he got down on one knee. "I love you and I don't ever want to be without you will you marry Me." he opened the ring box. Julie took a deep breath. "Yeah I think I will…" he slid the ring on her finger she gave something between a scream and a squeal and launched herself at him kissing him.

Eric stumbled into the room looking sleepy with Tami right behind him. "Jules are you ok? The baby ok its two in the morning and we heard you scream…I thought maybe it was your I saw a mouse scream." she held up her hand.

"Oh I knew that was coming he asked my permission."

Julie teared up. "You asked permission?"

"I am a southern gentlemen thank you."

Behind Eric Tami's eyes filled with tears as she saw the simple gold band and single solitaire diamond.

"Mama don't cry!"

Tami walked over hugged her tight. "they're not sad tears…well ok might be a little sad tears just because it means your not a baby anymore and not just mine…I wasn't ready to let go yet but I'll be ready. Welcome to the family Tim."

Huh? I'm part of a real family now Tim thought…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Month 8: A Very Merry Christmas

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy I wanna go to one of Tim's games this Saturday…umm Tyra's gonna go with me but you and Mom can come if you want."

"I have something I need to help Tim with anyway so sure."

As Eric drove down the road with Julie Tami Tyra and Landry he thought for sure he had entered the seventh ring of hell as the girls sang with radio.

"Dad I've gotta go pee…"

"Jules we stopped twenty minutes ago."

"Yes well Tim's offspring is laying on my bladder." Eric pulled into the nearest gas station. "I like how its Tim's offspring every time you have to go the bathroom." Tyra said getting out and helping Julie out of the car. "I'll go to while we're here." Tyra said.

When Eric saw Tyra and Julie exit the convenience store he looked Julie over she looked impossibly young almost childlike in a jersey identical to Tim's. His number still the same only the color had changed to red and white. It looked odd to him to see Riggins displayed proudly across her back. Her hair braided down her back in a French braid a white ribbon tying it. His number painted on her cheek. A pair of old ratty jeans and red crocs finished off the look. Her days of getting into the spirit of things and dressing like a rally girl just for fun, her days of innocence and childhood where soon to end it made him ache for her.

"Jules you look like a rally girl…" he teased as she got inside the car.

"Inside joke between Tim and I." she stated as Tyra got in closing the door. "One you probably don't want to know…" Landry pointed out.

They made the two hour drive fairly quickly they pulled into the stadium parking lot. "Have to pee really bad Daddy Billy says the players tickets are under your name!" she sprinted toward the women's room. Tami and Tyra followed her lead.

They found Tim's family seats on the fifty yard line. There was a pretty redheaded girl setting in the seats. "Don't jump to conclusions honey…" Tami warned from behind her. Julie marched right over.

"You know Tim Riggins?"

"Oh you must be Julie! Tim talks about you non stop I'm Marin Montgomery…I date his room mate Mark number twelve… his family is in today so his seats are full Tim said I could use one of his. When he said his girl was pregnant I didn't know he meant this pregnant you look ready to pop! Here I'll scoot down everyone have a seat."

Julie didn't know if it was hormones but this girl was entirely to bubbly. She seemed sincere though.

"Yeah I'm in my eighth month. Tim doesn't know I'm here I wanted to surprise him."

"San Antonio State University is glad to welcome you to this game…We proudly present you our Ravens…" the announcer said and the boys came barreling out their entrance.

"Tim!" Julie hollered hoping to catch his eye. Tyra and Marin called his name again with her. He looked over and saw her a slow smile gracing his face he winked at her and sprinted on to the field.

Tim made three touchdowns and five tackles Julie screamed and cheered so loud her voice had gone raspy. Tim walked over to the barrier where Julie was setting.

"You're good for my game rally girl…"

"It's to cold for the skirt sorry…"

"Now see that's just a damn shame." she laughed lightly he leaned over to kiss her. His lips brushing hers "Now I'm going to go shower… I need you to go shopping with you're Mom and Tyra…I have your Dad and Lando helping me with something so you can't be at my place."

"Oh really what can't I see?"

"Stuff…"

"Why Can't I see?"

"Because I said!"

"Ha that didn't work on me it won't work on the baby you will be so helpless…hit the showers so we can spend a little time together before you get rid of me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you pick the crib that was the hardest to put together?" Landry griped.

"Because Julie looked at it like she would gladly sell one of her organs on the black market for this crib."

"Who puts their baby in a round crib it doesn't look safe." Mark his room mate muttered. Tim looked up at him Mark was stocky with dark hair and sharp green eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be off bugging Marin? I wouldn't put my kid in something unsafe…"

"The walls are green…"

"Very observant Mark will you and Drew bring up the highchair and rocking chair from the basement?"

"Sure dude I'll put together the rocker…Well your chick and your baby will be moving in at some point I guess this means the parties stop."

"If Julie gets that baby to sleep and you wake it she may kill you so I'd say no to the parties son!" Eric said while putting the changing table together.

Red Dress by no justice rang out signaling Julie was calling him. Tim dug the phone out of his pocket.

"Hey baby!" He answered smiling.

"No, no I'm not telling you just so you can know whether to buy the outfit or not!"

"Because you don't really wanna know it's just the wondering that's driving you crazy!"

He laughed "You're offer is not lost on me but even that's not going to work nice try though!"

"No Jules that's not the problem…Yeah well in that case you are definitely the hottest blimp I know…No seriously I find you plenty attractive! I read in the book it starts preterm labor I want my kid fully cooked when it comes out thanks…"

He laughed again. "No I don't have the hots for Marin…Listen baby I have to get back to my project just buy whatever you want if its for the wrong gender you can return it ok… no I'm not at a strip club I'm with your Dad for crying out loud I love you bye baby!"

"Sorry Coach forgot you were there for a second." Tim told him.

"As long as I don't have to hear her say the word sex I'm ok."

Awhile later

Tim looked up from his work to find only Eric in the room with him.

"You scared?" Eric asked.

"Terrified!"

"Good!"

"Its good I'm terrified?"

"Well son you knocked my daughter up gotta get my jollies somewhere… but in all serious fear is good means you're human what you wanna know?"

"Well I've decided not to touch it till it walks I might break it I'm not exactly gentle or careful."

"Aw babies are durable…Julie and I were sleeping on the couch once she rolled right off my chest and on to the floor."

"Really?"

"Yes was scared it had done permanent damage but she was fine. "

"What if the baby hates me? "

"Babies don't learn to hate until they are at least five you got awhile to get in its good graces."

"And the Diapering thing?"

"Easier than it looks…."

"What if Julie and I screw up what we have and scar the kid for life I mean Jules is smart and beautiful she deserves better than me what if one day she figures it out and takes my kid with her?"

"Number one as far as her deserving better than you she doesn't seem to think so…she loves you. She really does. When someone says they love you son believe them . As far it not working out and her leaving you… I just don't see that happening you'd have to mess up majorly and even then she won't take your kid. She's tough my Julie and can handle a lot she likes that people underestimate you two…you fit isn't that what you told her? time to back up your words with actions…quit worrying and believe…and you'll make mistakes raising the kid I'm positive on that but the important thing is to learn from them and remember kids are resilient… Children are god's opinion the world should continue so he makes them unstoppable."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie had decided to stay in San Antonio with Tim for a few days and drive back to Dillon with him for Christmas. She woke to find him staring at her.

"Morning Tim."

"Morning Julie how'd you sleep?"

"Ok…I'm to the point now that no position is comfortable but that's ok…what are you thinking? You are looking at me funny."

"Just that you look like an angel…"

"Yeah right!"

"No honest that's what I was thinking you look angelic with you're hair all spread out around you and your eyes all sleepy." he played idly with a strand of her hair.

"Get up!" he kissed her "I got something to show you…"

"Can I go pee first? Then you can show me what you're so excited about. How long have you been up Tim?"

"Awhile… hurry up!"

"Ok sheesh you're excitement is kinda cute!"

Julie came out of the bathroom to find a bow tied across the door to the spare room.

"What the…"

"its your Christmas gift I know we didn't discuss it or anything but just let me say I paid really close attention to all the stuff you put in your favorites on my laptop and all the stuff you circled in those magazines so I think I got it right… go on open the door." Julie untied the bow opening the door Julie was greeted with a fully decorated nursery. The walls a soft green color with chocolate trim that matched the chocolate brown ornately carved round crib she'd flipped over when she saw it in window in Dallas but walked away sad because it was to expensive. "How?" she looked around shocked all the furniture matched most of it she picked out.

"You're parents helped here and there… now I chose the paint colors because they made me sleepy and I figured if it worked on me it would work on the Jelly Bean… I chose the bedding stuff to because the dots reminded me of Jelly Beans." she touched the soft yellow bedding that was covered in multi-colored dots. She teared up "My mom's rocking chair…"

"Yeah she said you could have it… don't sit in it ok until I test it out we had to take it a part so you wouldn't see me leaving with it…Mark put it back together and I don't trust his construction skills so… do you like it?" She nodded giving him a watery smile "I love it." she whispered "Well baby don't cry you're scaring me."

"I just didn't expect anyone to do this for me… I just thought we'd get a crib and be done so thank you!"

He gathered her to him. "Why do you think everyone is going to punish you for being pregnant Jules?"

"Because I don't fit anywhere anymore in Dillon I'm an oddity I just feel like no one is on our side except Mom Dad and Tyra everyone wants to see us fail…"

"Well you fit right here with me you fit perfectly…and the people who matter are on our side as for the others we'll prove them wrong… but I hate to be the one to tell you Taylor but you were odd to begin with." He teased. She elbowed him in the stomach. He was unfazed. "Hey that's a van Gogh print…starry starry night."

"I just picked that because I liked it."

"I didn't know you liked art…" she wiped her eyes smiling at him. "Now, I found this highchair in a resale shop."

"It's great they don't make old wooden ones anymore… and you refinished it?"

"Yeah I liked doing it actually I'll put it in the kitchen once the baby is here I just don't trust the boys not to get drunk and accidentally plow into it breaking it!" Julie laughed kissing him.

"This earned you some brownie points I must say."

"That's not why I did it but can I save them for when I do something bad…"

"Like your brownie point reserve." Julie Laughed

"I have you're gift to if you want it…" Julie told him

"Sure ok I never was one to patiently wait for something…except for the Jelly Bean I guess…you hear that kid take your time no early appearances needed." he said to her belly as he followed closely behind Julie as they left the room. He reached around putting his arms around her laying a protective hand on her belly as they walked.

"Sit!" she commanded pointing the bed then turned leaving to get his present.

She returned with a short fat square gift and a tiny box.

"This one first." She handed him the short fat one first it was wrapped in reflective red paper and green ribbon. He tore into the gift with all the gusto of a six year old boy. Julie smiled at that. Tim looked down in his hands he held a leather bound book the gold print stated it was a collection of works by Mark Twain

"Ok so I know its not a very you gift so if you don't like it you can take it…" she sat down next to him.

"I love it Jules…" he kissed her quickly.

"Ok good because I wrote you a note on the inside to you." he opened the book reading Julie's whimsical handwriting.

"May our lives be as adventurous and exciting as that of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn! Merry Christmas! I love you always! Julie. December '09."

He kissed her again. "I love you." he brushed his thumb along her cheek. "And I love you."

"I like the name Huckleberry." he told her straight faced.

"Not a chance! You have another present Mister." she handed him the smaller gift and opened it more carefully. He saw silver dog tags. "This one is kinda from the baby actually you put a picture in this side so once the baby's here you can stick a picture of him or her in it and this side inscribed."

It read, "When you touch God carry me with you."

"I was at that party when you were drunkenly rambling about touching god…always thought it was kind of poetic."

"I said that once years ago."

"Yeah well you made an impact on me…and if god watches football Tim I can almost guarantee you touch him." she kissed him.

"Merry Christmas…" she whispered against his lips.

"It's not technically Christmas but Merry Christmas Jules…" he closed the tiny gap between them kissing her again firmly his hand on the back of her neck holding her in place. He coaxed her mouth open sliding his tongue in to tease hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her lightly to lay back on the bed deepening the kiss. "This is a mean thing you're doing to me Tim we can't have sex…" she whispered as he broke the kiss. "Doesn't mean we can't fool around a little." he said as kissed her neck and sucked a bruise into his favorite spot. "Don't you dare leave a hickey!" he just laughed. When his hand skated up her bare thigh he felt her relaxing bit by bit. Her sharp intake of breath as his fingertips grazed her clit through the fabric of her panties let him know he was on the right track. He added more pressure rubbing in lazy circles her breath whooshed out in a sigh. He levered himself up on his arm to watch her. Moving her panties aside he dipped to fingers into her his thrust causing a surprised "Oh." he chuckled… "Open your eyes Jules and keep them open…" he stroked into her again and again settling on pace he liked. She gave little moans with each stroke. Each time he withdrew from her body his fingers carried more wetness with them. His thumb stayed at her clit flicking from side to side.

Julie watched his face as he built her orgasm she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything as the tension her body built but his eyes pinned in place reading her face. His brow furrowed eyes darkening as she met his thrust with her own. She felt like she was about to explode when his fingers expertly found her g-spot. She tightened around him crying out. She had the inappropriate thought as she lay catching her breath that Matt couldn't ever find her g-spot even if he had a map… but Tim found it as easily as if he'd put in that certain place himself. He withdrew his hand wiping his fingers on his boxers he fixed her panties back to the way they were.

"Was that part of my Christmas?"

"Nope just wanted to watch you come." he gave her a smacking kiss as her jaw dropped. "What sex isn't always all about me…. But does this get me out of car shopping at Buddy's dealership. "Nope I gotta take a shower be right back."

"Can I come?" Tim asked

Julie laughed loudly "I just took that statement in a very dirty direction in my mind…but yes you may join me if you think we will fit."

"Oh we'll find a way to fit…"

Tim came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Julie had beaten him out of the shower by a few minutes. He stood and watched her put lotion on her stomach. "How's the Jelly Bean this morning?"

"Good kicking… come here." he walked over she placed his hand in the right spot. He felt strong consistent kicking. He'd felt it before but it was still one of the coolest things he'd experienced feeling something he'd created move while still inside its mother. "Think our earlier activities pissed it off?" Tim asked smiling. "Let's just hope I don't go into early labor because we broke the rules…"

"Um you jumped me in the shower so I say it was sex in self defense…"

Julie slipped on jogging pants and one of Tim's flannel shirts.

"Your friend from the local Chevy dealership called when you where finishing up in the shower that truck you wanted to test drive for the weekend is in." Tim Smiled "Sneaky Boy!" Julie teased

"Baby I really don't want to buy a truck from Buddy…I want as few dealings with that man as possible."

"okay that's fine just thought you were hesitant about switching trucks… you know you can still keep Lola right you just can't drive the baby around in her!"

"Yeah well Marin wants you to go to the Blue Star Brewery Bar and Restaurant it's our hang out…and they have the best burgers you in?"

"Sure…"

That night…

Julie walked into the airy warehouse converted into a bar and restaurant… she loved the high ceilings and relaxed feel she sat down when Tim basically forced her too.

"Tim I was fine sweetheart."

"I know but you need to stay off your feet as much as possible…This is Paris Drew's girlfriend." he gestured to the two blondes. The waitress came over to take their order the girl gave Tim the come hither look Julie tried to brush it off. "I'll have one of these blue star burgers Tim keep talking about but no jalapenos… and a coke and fries please." Everyone else ordered.

Julie wolfed down her food and started picking at Tim's shrimp etoufee.

"You're girl can pack it in Riggs even for a pregnant girl…" Mark teased

"Yeah I worked up an appetite eerier…" Tim nearly spit out his beer.

"Baby!"

"What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing I'm just rubbing off on you is all where did my sweet innocent Julie go?"

"Who ever told you I was sweet and innocent was lying!"

"Your dad told me that."

"he was just trying to keep you from getting in my pants…obviously it backfired that why you wanted me in first place you wanted to corrupt me. Still do… now help me up I gotta go to the ladies room." he pulled her to her feet. She kissed his cheek. He watched her walk away. "Baby!" he called "Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder "You still have the sexiest waddle this side of the Mason Dixon."

She laughed "Flattery will get you everywhere tim."

He grinned. "I aint no dummy." Julie came back and the waitress was draped on Tim's lap. Julie tried to crush her anger but it just wouldn't go away. She stomped over.

"Hey Skankoid, yeah you! Perch you're herpes infested ass somewhere besides my fiancée's lap!"

"You're getting married Timmy?" the waitress whined.

"Two seconds Tim and I pull her up off your lap by her hair!"

"You better go Amber I know that look and I'm about to be in hot water if you don't move so please…"

"Fine being taken's made you dull Tim." the girl skulked off.

"Baby she just set down I didn't ask her to or really invite her to or anything but I couldn't just stand up and dump her off my lap ask Marin I didn't do anything inappropriate."

"So girls just use you as a human couch is that it?"

"Sometimes yeah…"

"If you want some one to sit your lap I will from now on but you just didn't seem like that kinda guy before."

"Well you're more than welcome to sit in my lap."

"I'm too heavy…"

"Are not…" he grabbed her arm turning her around and pulled into his lap.

"Now what do you want for Christmas little girl?"

"A Barbie dream house a pony a healthy baby and maybe I'll keep you just for kicks."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Julie took a side long glace at Tim as the drove down the road back to Dillon in the new Chevy Silverado pick up she and Tim had just bought and where driving to her parents place in. He drummed on the steering wheel as he sang very loudly and very badly along with keep your hands to yourself. Julie sincerely hoped the baby inherited her singing voice.

"Having fun baby?" Julie shouted over the music,

"Yeah I like road trips…"

"Really good because I hate driving…" he reached over grabbing her hand. Threading his fingers through hers he kissed the back of her hand "I liked having you all to myself this weekend…I love you know that right I know I don't say enough and I probably will never say it as many times as you deserve to hear it but I do."

"I love you too and I had a blast this weekend and I really liked your friends…

Awhile later…

"What the fuck is Buddy Garrity's truck doing in my parents drive way mama has lost her ever-lovin' mind if she thinks I'm dealing with Lyla God's gift to the human race Garrity on Christmas."

"Baby I don't have feelings for her anymore I don't want her…"

"Not the point the point is she called our baby a bastard and I refuse to be nice to her."

"Don't stress out we can go to Billy's till they leave."

"Oh no I will not be driven from my home I will face the bitch! With a smile if it kills me!"

Tim laughed "Ok you been taking lessons from Tyra?"

"Shut up and help me outta the car…"

"I love you Jules…"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm a loveable bitch!"

He undid his seat belt leaning over kissing her. "You…" he said in between kisses "Are." "My absolute "he moved lower to her neck. "Favorite…" he heard her make a squeaky noise and thought was because he was turning her on so he kept going moving to her shoulder "make out buddy ever!" someone smacked the hood of his new truck. He turned his attention from Jules quickly looking over he saw Coach Taylor standing there with his hands on his hips fighting a smile. Tim just waved with a slight wiggle of his fingers. Cracking everyone up except Lyla Garrity who was standing near Julie's car with Buddy. Eric walked over pulling Julie's door open as she fixed her shirt.

"Hey Baby…" he says helping her out of the car.

"Hey daddy! Merry Christmas!" "What are they doing here?" she whispered to him.

"Lyla brought over cookies…" he whispered."Not eating them…" she whispered back she turned to get the Christmas gifts from bed of the truck. "Hey baby I got all that." Tim told her. "Go on in and show Mrs. Coach you made it home in one piece."

"Okay." the diamond in her ring caught the sunlight as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Lyla flung the words accusingly at Tim.

"Yes it is y'all have a Merry Christmas." Julie said as she walked off she couldn't fight the satisfied smirk that crept across her face.


	8. Month 9: Street! I'm A Daddy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie's phone rang she pushed herself up of the couch to get it.

"Hey daddy."

"Hi darlin' I left my playbook on the counter could you be so kind as to bring it to me?"

"Sure be right there." as Julie walked out to her car back began hurting she brushed it off as an everyday being pregnant pain. At the stop light on main she got a sharp shooting pain her side. She decided to call Tim just to be safe she was already two days past her due date on the 16th. She hit Tim's number on speed dial it rang and rang she got his voicemail "Riggins here you know what to do…" he drawled in that easy way of his. It calmed her nerves a little "Hi baby don't freak or anything but I think I'm in labor I'm driving over to East Dillon now to get my dad…ahh ow! Call me when you get this please I love you and don't worry!"

She pulled into the East Dillon High parking lot. She parked her car haphazardly. She got out of the car and a contraction hit. She held on to the open car door for support to the point that her knuckles went white.

"So now you wanna come out huh kid?" she murmured trying to relax. She walked as fast as she possibly could to the building that housed the students of East Dillon. She reached the main office gripping the doorway for support. She looked over to Mrs. Kramer. "I think I need my daddy…like right now!"

The older woman helped Julie into a hard plastic chair and paged her father. Julie tried calling Tim again to get the same result "Ok definitely having the kid you really need to call me please." she got teary she was sure Tim would hear it in her voice.

The way Eric ran into the room reminded Julie of the roadrunner.

"Julie honey,"

"Hi daddy you're all I've got mama is still at the conference thingy and Tim's not picking up I know you where just going to stand outside the room while I had the baby but I need you're help!"

"Well you got it baby ready?" he pulled her to her feet and a contraction hit.

"Ah we so should have gone to Lamaze classes but Tim said deep breathing was for pussies well I gotta say is fuck him!"

"That's what gotten you here sweetie…"

"Not funny daddy…"

He smiled "OK Jules think you can walk?"

"Until the next one I can please call mama!"

"Doing it now." held her up with one arm hit speed dial on his cell with the other.

Pulling up to the emergency entrance Eric slammed the car in park. "Daddy you can't leave the car here you'll get towed." An intense contraction hit Julie and she couldn't move. Eric got out the car quickly moving to Julie's side opening the door. "Can't move can barely breathe…"

"I'll carry you."

"Daddy you can't carry me…"

"Watch me." he scooped her up before she could complain.

"See I can still pick up my baby!"

They got her settled in a room. She called Tim again still getting no answer. "Where are you Tim?" she cried wiping at her eyes angrily. "You miss this I will kill you!" she hit end. Eric paced by her bed on the phone with Tami.

"Your Mama wants to talk to you!" he handed Julie his phone.

"Mama…"

"I'm 45 minutes away but I'll make it there in fifteen Just remember to breathe and make

Daddy stop pacing and hold your hand ok… Tyra will want you to call her ok honey! I love you be there soon!"

"Daddy mama says quit pacing and hold my hand! Ow ow ow shit this is dumb I can't have a baby daddy I'm stupid what was I thinking? I could die or something!"

Eric went into coach mode.

"First thing you can and will do this… you are not dumb or stupid do you hear me? And women don't die giving birth anymore…Now clear eyes…full hearts…"

"Daddy I'm having a baby not winning state."

Julie called Tyra before another contraction hit."Well how's the future Mrs. Riggins today?" Tyra greeted.

"Busy trying to hold the baby in until Tim gets here I Can't get a hold of him I keep getting his voicemail. What if something bad has happened tyra he always answers when I call Tyra always… he can't miss it ok he just can't!"

"I was heading home to see you anyways was gonna stay in Dillon till the riglet showed up but I'm close to San Antonio I'll just turn around find him and haul ass back! Cross your legs Jules! Love ya!"

Tyra swung her car around and headed for San Antonio…

Meanwhile with Julie…

The doctor came in and checked Julie.

"You're three centimeters dilated young lady and progressing nicely…" Dr. Patterson told her.

"No! Don't say that I have to wait for Tim it can't go fast…ahh this really hurts I'm not having another one Dad!" she grabbed him her nails digging into his forearm.

"Well I can give you something for the pain Julie." Dr Patterson replied.

"No I want to try it on my own medication is supposed to be bad for the baby…"

Well if you change your mind you can have medication till you're at an eight then your time window closes. Just tell your nurse and she'll call the anesthesiologist."

Tami swept into the room a few minutes later.

"Mama!"

"Hey baby doin' ok?"

"It hurts and I just want Tim to get here already."

"I know honey." she moved a sweat dampened lock of hair out of Julie's face.

"Want some ice chips?"

"Um humm"

"Can you go get them Eric?"

"Sure thing honey…"

With Tyra…

She flew down the highway cursing Tim Riggins the whole way.

"Of all the fucking stupid things to do to not answering your phone when your girlfriend is two days past due and ready to give birth at any moment is right at the top of the list of really fucking stupid things Tim Riggins can do!" muttered chastising him before she even found him.

Tyra laid on the horn and drove like a mad woman was a occasionally flipped off and cussed at but swung into Tim's drive way safe and sound she took the short distance to the door at a sprint and pounded relentlessly. She heard a girl mumble and vowed to kill Tim right then and there if he was screwing around on Julie. The door swung opened to reveal Marin.

"Is Tim here?" screw pleasantries Tyra thought.

"No he's at practice. Aren't you the ex whose besties with his baby mama?"

"Yes its complicated Jules is in labor and if I don't find him soon he's going to miss it so please direct me to the practice field."

"I'll go with you."

Tyra flagged down what appeared to be a student coach. "Tim Riggins big sexy broody fullback…where? And I mean now!" she demanded.

"Showers…"

"Where?"

"Ma'am you can't!"

"Where it's a damn emergency he's going to miss the birth of his child if I don't get directions RIGHT NOW!" she threatened.

"The tan cinder block building all the way back to the right." Marin and Tyra took off at a run.

Tyra strode into muggy men's shower greeted by lots of naked male flesh but was unaffected she was on a mission. "Timothy Riggins where are you she shouted. Ignoring the cat calls and rude comments strode around looking for him. She spotted his ass first. "TIM!" she hollered. He whipped around. "Collette What the Fuck?"

"Julie is having the baby!" he stood stock still.

"And if you don't get to moving we're going to miss it so move! LIKE NOW TIM…"

She softened when he looked frantic. "Rise your hair out dry off and dress Tim then we'll go!" he kicked into action.

"By the way where is your phone? Julie may kill you just so you know."

"Left it on my dresser… "He flicked back his clean hair. Reaching for a towel. "Shit shit shit…" he chanted drying off.

"God that was so stupid… how much time we have? I can't miss it Tyra I… I… just can't." he looked near tears as he dressed oblivious to the guys staring at his and tyra's exchange.

"We'll make it Tim don't worry!"

They ran for Tyra's car. Marin ran over.

"Tim I'll bring your truck to Dillon for you if you need." she pulled the hair tie out of her red hair looping it around his wrist.

"Don't want your hair in your face when your kid's born do ya?" She kissed his cheek. "Have fun becoming a daddy." he smiled goofily then tossed her his keys climbing into Tyra's car. "Call her." Tyra tossed him her phone. His smile faded at thought of an angry Julie Taylor on the other end. He dialed it rang picking up on the first one. "Hi baby…"

"Tim why haven't you called me back?'

"I'm so sorry honey…I left it on my dresser incredibly stupid I know…"

"You need to hurry…aw shit ow fuck …." she breathed out as the contraction eased.

"You know Timmy I real wish you were here so I could rip your arm off and beat you over the head with it." she said sweetly. Tim cringed.

"Right or left your choice she stated dryly.

"Take the back roads tyra!"

Tim spent half an hour trying to keep Julie calm and relaxed.

"Its okay baby just breathe your doing so good…"

"I am…"

"You are. I'm so proud of you for toughing it out Jules…" she started screaming in his ear yet again.

"Baby you need to get the epidural before it's to late…"

"No! I got it!"

"Julie baby you're tired I can hear it in your voice and you've been screaming at me for ten minutes straight so I know your in pain so just take the help babe no one is going to think less of you."

"But if I take the pain medication the doctor says it will relax my body and

speed up the labor and then you'll miss it." she cried he could hear her little hiccupping sobs and felt like an ass.

"Baby I'm not going to miss it promise you… we like maybe a hour and fifteen minutes with the way Tyra is driving maybe sooner so take the help honey."

"Ok…"

"Ok I love you call me back when your all fixed up I will most definitely answer this time!"

"Kay love you too bye."

"Bye babe."

"You ok Tim?" Tyra asked

"Fine." he smiled. "Just get us there in one piece…" he laughed.

"You and Julie like a real couple still freaks me out a little…I mean who knew Julie Taylor of all people would be the one to tame you. I bet Garrity is ready to spit nails." she laughed.

"I'm a lil bit cruel I get enjoyment outta Garrity's pain." she smiled.

"Who says I'm tame?" he looked insulted Tyra just smirked

"Is it awkward for you and Jules because…"

"We both know you in the biblical sense…nah we don't mention it."

"That's probably a good thing so has Jules asked you to be the baby's god mother yet?"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Collette you've turned into a fine woman couldn't think of a better person to be my baby's godmother it's going to be you and streeter that reminds me he told me to call when the eagle has landed."

The phone beeped showing a text message from Jules.

*Taking a nap bun still in the oven love y'all.*

Awhile later as they entered Dillon city limits another text message.

*about to start pushing hurry-Tami*

"Step on it tyra. She's about to start pushing."

Tyra flung the car to a stop at the hospital entrance. Tim bailed out taking off at a run. "Remember Julie's on the fourth floor." Tyra shouted leaning over to shut his door. She sped off to find a parking spot. She wasn't going to miss the birth of her niece or nephew if she could help it.

She dug around in her purse looking for her camera she captured it looping it around her wrist by its string. Tim strode through the hospital reaching the elevator bank he pushed the button more times the necessary. One dinged to a stop opening. He stepped in he pushed the button. Shifting his weight from foot to foot trying to shake his happy nerves. Just as the elevator was closing Tyra's arm shot through the tiny opening.

"Made it!" she said triumphantly. Tim started pulling his hair back deciding on taking Marin's advice as the elevator lifted. "Damn you parked fast."

"Found a good spot. The elevator opening just Tim had secured his messy locks. They ran to the nurse's station.

"Julie Taylor where?" Tim Barked. One of the little old lady volunteers known as a pink lady. Answered him. She had been Tim's neighbor for years.

"Tim! She's in room 434! That little lady of yours has been crossin' her legs and prayin' she'd make it till you got here."

"Thanks Miss Goreley…" he took off at a full run. Tyra right behind him being smart assed. "Didn't know you could run like that in cowboy boots Tim."

"I'm just full of talents he skidded to halt seeing Eric standing outside the door. "Did I miss it?"

"No, you made it in time just started pushin'" Eric smirked. Tim pushed the door open Julie's happy squeal of "TIM!" reached his ears making him smile. "Come and get me when everything is safe and clean and covered up." He told Tyra as she entered the room. "You got it coach." Eric closed his eyes leaning against the wall.

Tim walked in as Julie was taking a break between pushing sets.

"TIM!"

"Told ya I'd make it baby. I always keep my promises! Besides Collette drove like it was the Daytona 500." he leaned over kissing firmly. He exhaled a relieved breath.

"I love you." he said quietly

"love you too."

"Okay Julie you're having a contraction get ready to push." the nurse told her.

"Okay what do I do?" Tim asked wanting to be of use.

"Why don't you put your hand here support her back keep her in as close to a sitting position as possible the nurse told him.

"Hi son, glad you could make it! Count to ten slowly for her but not to slowly." the doctor told him.

"Okay I can do that…ready Jules?"

"Uh huh."

"1...2...3..."

A few pushing sets later…"God I'm so tired mama…"

"I know but you're almost there I can feel It." she squeezed her hand.

"I can't do it anymore it's starting to hurt…"

"Yes, you can babe." Tim told her. Brushing a sweaty strand of blonde hair behind her ear for her.

"If you say clear eyes full hearts can't lose as god as my witness I will punch you." he laughed.

"I was going to say you are tougher than you think and can do anything you set your mind to."

"Julie every time you push the baby is trying to work its way under your pelvic bone every time you let up the baby slides back so currently the baby is rocking its way under like this…" the doctor told her gesturing with his hands.

"So I just need to push and not stop? Not stopping till its out." she said firmly her mission set in front of her.

Six pushes later.

"You're crowning Miss Taylor push!"

"No crotch shots Ty." Julie told Tyra. And she started pushing. Tim looked below the border though he was scared. He watched the head pop free from Julie's body.

"An easy push for me Julie…and stop," the doctor commanded. Tim cringed as he watched the doctor work the baby's shoulders free by manipulating its head. Please be careful he thought. "And push." and baby was free loudly crying pink and messy.

"Miss Taylor you've got yourself a girl." The doctor laid the baby on her chest. "Oh Hi! I'm your mama and that guy." she pointed at Tim "Is your Daddy. " tears filled her eyes. She tried to find a clean spot to kiss but could find none. She looked up at Tim who was quiet.

"You ok?"

Instead of responding he kissed her forehead. Tyra watched as he tried to hold his emotion in check and kissed her lips at his whispered thank you she felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She finished snapping the picture as Julie counted fingers and toes. She left to get Coach Taylor. She laughed when she heard Julie say to Tim

"So that's what you meant when you said god thinks he's funny. I can't believe you actually kept it a secret all this time."

Tyra stuck her head out the door. "Coach the newest addition to your family is here."

Tim felt a hand clap on to his shoulder. "You can touch her son she's yours." Eric said as they watched the nurses clean her up. "Remember she won't break." he finished. The nurse handed Tim his daughter. He froze unable to breathe for a moment. The instant intense love caught him off guard. He never loved any person or thing this much in his life. He was automatically protective. He felt a resounding sense of belonging unlike anything before. Nothing was ever really his before. She was his. Mine he thought and fought the urge to chant it like a three year old. He carried her over to Julie looking more confident than he felt.

Placing her in Julie's arms. "She needs a name." he pointed out.

"Your right about that."

"Do you still like the name Jensen Babe?" Tim asked.

"Yeah… wait how do you remember that?" Tim shrugged.

"I know it's a boy name but it's different and we could call her Jenny and I'm pretty sure I've never slept with a Jensen or a Jenny." everyone laughed Tim was very serious about being sure not to accidentally name his child after a former bed partner.

"I like it. Jensen Faith Riggins." Julie said.

"She looks like a Jenny to me…" Tim said.

"Then she has a name. " Eric said smiling as he watched Tami wipe at her mascara streaked face. Tami began singing happy birthday soon everyone joined in.

Lyla Garrity watched as Tim stood with his nose pressed to the nursery glass.

"Which one?" Lyla asked. Tim jumped.

"What are you doing here Garrity?"

"I came home for a bit its all over town that Riggs and Julie Taylor had their baby I wanted to see… So which one?" He pointed her out. "That's her. That's my Jenny. What do you want Lyla you called my baby a bastard your not real high on my list of favorite people…"

"I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't obviously."

"Can I see her up close?"

"Why?"

"I really am so very sorry and would like to remain friends."

"You owe Julie a huge apology. She will get one." he tapped on the glass gesturing for a nurse to bring her to him.

He held her with more confidence this time.

"She has your eyes Tim."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that's Julie's mouth nose and chin. Looks like her mama for the most part."

"Those are definitely your cheek bones Tim." Tim smiled with pride. Lyla gingerly touched Jenny's tiny cherubic face.

"Can I hold her?"

"Lyla I think that's Julie's call right now not mine…oh Lyla don't look at me like that. You called the woman I love a whore and then called our baby … that name… you just need to fix things with Julie before I can just hand her over to you!"

"But Tim I…"

"You did it now pay the consequences. You know Lyla a little penance wouldn't kill you… I've paid mine for loving you and betraying Jay. My reputation has brought down the woman I love. Someone who before I came along had a pretty much spotless reputation. I see the way people look at Julie and me in public you helped that along to didn't you? I love her its not going to change Lyla…I've put in my time for what we did and now I have to raise this little girl and keep her away from men like me so maybe just maybe my penance is done and so are we Lyla move on. Be happy I want that for you. If you loved me as much as you say you do you'd want it for me too? Leave me be and just let me love my family. Maybe one day we can be friends again but right now I can't see my way past being pissed off at you."

Tyra poked her head out the door saving Tim from further conversation.

"Riggs Julie's done showering and is asking for her baby wasn't sure which one of you she was referring to so thought I'd just get both of you. Hey baby daddy stealer. " Tyra shot a mean smile at Lyla. Tim just left Lyla standing there.

Tim sat in the rocking chair watching Julie feed Jenny. They had decided on bottle feeding so he could help too. Julie looked ready to fall asleep.

"Can I?" Tim asked.

"Sure…"

She handed the baby over. "Go to sleep Jules we'll be fine I'll call the nurse if I need something."

"You sure?" he nodded. "Remember to burp her."

"I will." he fed and burped her she fell asleep.

He knew he shouldn't but he unwrapped her from her blanket he wanted to inspect her himself. She was tiny only six pounds five ounces. She had a light dusting of strawberry blonde hair. She wrapped her hand around his finger wrinkling her nose like Julie in her sleep but she definitely had his broody squint as Julie called it.

He smiled when he read her onesy "Does this diaper make my but look big!" Written on bright pink fabric in black.

"I'd bet this was Aunt Tyra's work." he told the sleeping girl. He looked down to count her toes to see socks covering her feet the socks looked like little Mary Janes.

"Grandma." he stated.

He put her little pink hat back on and rewrapped her. He kissed her forehead even though it might wake her he couldn't help himself. She remained asleep.

"What do you say we call Uncle Jay… huh? You game Jelly Bean?" He grabbed Tyra's phone off Julie's bed side table he scrolled through finding Jason's number.

"Hey street! I'm a daddy…"


	9. The First Six Weeks: Hide & Seek With Jenny

Everything looked different to him again in the town of Dillon it was unusually quiet as he drove to the Taylor home. His baby in the backseat. Julie sat beside Jenny. Julie fiddling with Jenny's clothes pissing her off. They where taking her home today. It made Tim nervous to know she was his responsibility now for real no safety net of nurses to help them.

"Baby, Just leave her be she's fine…. But I'm telling you she hates that damn brain squeezer!"

"But it's pretty."

"Yeah yeah…" he muttered turning into the drive way. Julie smiled when she saw a sign in the front yard proclaiming a future Dillon cheerleader lived there.

"Cheerleader my ass…" Tim grumbled

"Don't be so grumpy Tim today is a happy day!" Julie replied

"She'll be a cheerleader over my dead body! She can be a mathlete or a drama kid… they don't wear short skirts and date quarterbacks!"

"Paranoid much Timmy."

"No I… I just I know the way those boys think and I'll lock her in her room till she's twenty five if I have to… if it keeps her from meeting another me." they got out of truck Julie began to lift the carrier out of the car.

"Baby here I got it but why don't we just take her out leave the carrier in the car?" he nudged Julie out of the way

"Its cold and I got her all packed in here with blankets…"

"I'll take her out and just hurry inside."

"You're just looking for a reason to hold her!"

"So what if I am…" he unbuckled her lifting her out she stretched like a cat groaning sleepily. He drew her to his chest holding her close. Julie grabbed the diaper bag she closed the door as Tim walked away. She huffed stomping behind them. She had officially been replaced with a newer younger prettier model. Tim backtracked his steps he resituated Jenny into one arm and stopped next to Julie holding up his free hand. She took it. "We have more kids I'll run out of hands…" Julie smiled.

"You'll figure it out."

They walked into the house. "Lucy we're home." Tim announced. Tami ran up. "My grandbaby!" she snatched Jenny away from Tim.

"We made it! It's ours and people keep taking it away from me." He puckered out his bottom lip at Julie for effect. She giggled "poor Timmy."

"My Tim!" Gracie shouted running at him. He scooped her up. "My Gracie Belle." he showered her face in kisses. "I've missed you kid."

"Ju Ju" Gracie said just realizing her sister stood there. Gracie reached for her. "We have to be careful with Ju Ju for a while since she just had the baby Kay?" Tim told her. Julie kissed the palm of her outstretched hand not feeling strong enough told her yet. "Baby!" Gracie said happily but looked puzzled as to how the baby gotten out of Julie and into the house. "Yeah wanna go see?" she nodded "Move it or lose it Aunt Gracie coming through." Tim stated striding over to the couch where Tami held Jenny. He squatted down with Gracie balanced in his arms. He felt Julie's hand on his shoulder.

"This is Jenny. Can you say Jenny?" Tim said. "Jen" Gracie replied touching the baby gently.

"You wanna hold her?" he asked. Julie looked on a little fearful.

"I got it under control." he reassured her as he swung Gracie up into the corner of the couch. Tami set the baby in Gracie's lap. Tim sat on her other side. Supporting Jenny's body as discreetly as possible in Gracie's tiny arms Tami supported Jenny's head "Big girl!" Gracie smiled at Tami.

"Yes you are a mighty big girl holding Miss Jenny like that." Eric said walking in from cleaning up the yard.

"I'll get the camera." Julie said dashing off. After taking the baby away from a very perturbed Gracie. Tim stood and watched many of Dillon's finest gossiping mongering women pass his baby around as though she where a football for what had to be going on two hours now. As Jenny made the curve from Mrs. Pritchett to Katie McCoy. Tim took her with a curt "She's hungry." and backed quietly but quickly from the room. Eric seeing Tim head for Julie's room passed him a bottle.

A few minutes later.

Tim sat on Julie's bed the baby balanced in his lap. He fed her. His phone rang. "Hey Jay what's up?"

"Nothing just bored thought I'd check in see how things where going on Jenny Penny's first day home…"

"Uncle Jay's already given you a nickname…lets see I think Gracie wants to keep "Jen." for her very own… that's what she calls her. I had to steal my baby from a pack of baby snatching hyenas oops mean women."

Jason laughed "That Bad?"

"Got tired of people passing my two day old baby around like a hot potato and looking her over trying to find some imperfection."

"Take her by to see my mom she'll never let you live it down if you don't."

"I will now why'd you really call six?"

"Lyla says you're pissed at her."

"Well I am… and I have good goddamn right to be mad or didn't she tell you?"

"I couldn't get it all out of her so that's why I'm callin'"

"Always gotta be mister fix it don't ya Jay? Ready to burp Jelly Bean? Oh yeah I know that look I got you all full now I'm disturbing your peace by making you burp well I'm sorry… don't puke on me please… She called Jenny a bastard and Julie a whore so she's not exactly my favorite person right now if ever again." he settled Jenny on his shoulder and began rhymically patting her back.

"Oh that's low even for Lyla."

"Yeah well until she makes things right with Jules she has no footing with me so…"

"I just think she didn't expect Julie to be the one you grew up for …"

"That makes it ok Jay…I moved on with someone besides her so my child and fiancée are fair game?" He kissed the top of Jenny's peach fuzz blonde head. She yawned "No ma'am burp first."

"God this whole thing is a mess." Tim could visualize Jason running a hand down his face.

"Yeah well I'm still happy in spite of it all…"

"I know I can tell dude…"

Julie stood and watched them for a moment through the crack in the door. Tim lay on her bed with the baby on his chest. Having given up the burping battle he patted her butt as she slept Julie thought she might be snoring. Jenny's right hand held tightly to Tim's blue flannel shirt as Tim talked quietly to who she assumed was Jason. She was itching for her camera.

Julie nudged the door open slipping through.

"What are you two doin' holed up in here?"

"We've been found out Bean!" he whispered. "I'm keeping our baby safe from the hyenas."

"Huh?"

"Got tired of people playing keep away with Jenny…even your mother won't share…" Julie crawled over the two of them to lie down on the bed.

"I'm tired those people are really freaking nosey go play proud papa for it bit relieve me."

Tim smirked. "And here I thought you were the best hostess at Applebee's."

"Fuck you Riggins." He kissed her. "Sorry baby…if we keep hiding they'll go away! Say hi to Jay."

"Hi Jason."

"Hi Taylor."

"No Mom will hunt us down sooner or later trust me probably sooner…"

"Dude going back to school is going to suck for you Tim."

"I'm going to drive back and forth every day till Jules graduates then they are moving in with me."

"That's a four hour commute dude!"

"You'd do it for Noah…how is my little dude by the way?"

"Good gets into everything wears me out trying to keep up with him."

Tyra stuck her head in the door.

"Enough of hogging my niece Tim besides Billy and Mindy are here and wanna see her!"

"Didn't they just see her yesterday? Shouldn't they be paying attention to Brody?" Tim muttered referring to his nephew who was a few months older than Jenny.

"Yes they did don't worry the new will wear off her then we won't have to share her so much…and they pay attention to Brodster Mindy never shuts up about him." Julie said. "It's your turn to play doting daddy!"

"Ok talk to Street…' He kissed her temple getting up and walking down the hall he chastised Tyra in hushed tones "Do Not! Wake her up!"

"Hey Jason how are you?"

"Fine, I hear you are having some drama with Lyla?"

"Tim tell you that?"

"Yes and no…"

"Jase, explain something for me they both betrayed you in very real way but you still want us all to get along why?"

"I love them…they are my family…so yeah I want you to be able to deal with Lyla so there isn't a divide…"

"So It's my fault now…"

"No! Julie its not there is no excuse for the things she's said and done to you and I understand if you never forgave her but she means something to Tim and I think they need each other in the others life in some way no matter how small…"

"That little Tim, Lyla, Jason circle will be the death of me I swear…I'll always be on the outside looking in you know that Jason If it wasn't for Jenny we wouldn't even be…I don't think he even knows how long I've loved him and I keep thinking does he wish I were Lyla?"

"Jules, hon you aren't on the outside looking in on our circle your in a circle all your own with him can't you see that! That's why Lyla's so pissed off you've got all of him he doesn't hide from you and well Lyla never got that with him so she's envious and envy turns people into who they'd never be otherwise…I think she really is sorry though and just so you know Tim is exactly where he wants to be. I know him better than just about anybody except maybe you now… and I know you can't make Tim do anything he doesn't want to do. If he didn't wanna be with you he wouldn't Jenny or no Jenny. You make him happy though Jules you accept him for exactly who he is he needs that. I can hear him smiling over the phone now you know! You do that no else well maybe Jenny makes him smile to but it's mostly you." Julie sniffled. "Crap don't do that don't cry if he comes back in and sees I made you cry he'll come all the way to New York to kick my crippled ass back to Texas to make me apologize!"

"No he'll just wait till the christening…" Julie heard Tyra yelling for her

"Tyra's hollerin' at me Jase gotta go thanks for the talk you helped see you in a few weeks love ya!" she hung up and ran into the living room to see Tim playing "Super Jenny"

"Stop that! She's two days old too little for you to fly her around the room like that Tim!"

"She likes it!"

"She's terrified!"

 

The christening three and half weeks later…

Julie stood just inside the church with Jason Street wondering where Tim had taken her daughter off too.

"See He took her over to see Smash's Mama." Jason answered her unvoiced question. "And Tyra is officially late…" she murmured. "She'll be here she takes her god-mothering very seriously." Jason told her.

"Don't look now but Garrity's nosey ass is staring you down." Tyra whispered from behind Julie jumped the girl had appeared out of no where.

"Remember you don't need her circle you have your own…" Jason reminded her.

"So I just…" she drew an imaginary circle around her feet. "Think to myself… in my circle bitch take that!" Julie hand flew to her mouth. Jason laughed loudly. "Yep you just cussed in church!"

"That means… you've been hanging out with me to long Jules." Tyra teased as everyone cracked up.

Tim walked over slowly with Jenny. He took a long look at Julie she wore a butter yellow scoop necked dress t-shirt dress with a frilly little skirt. It fit like a second skin falling perfectly along her curves. She looked damn good if Tim did say so himself. You could barely tell she had even given birth a month ago. Except for the slight widening of her hips which didn't bother Tim any. He forced his eyes to travel up to her face. Her hair was a wavy mass today held back by a white head band. Her long eyelashes where curled today giving her light brown eyes a bright and happy look. Her lips where lightly glossed today he knew because he'd kissed her quickly earlier in between her fixing his tie for her him and hurrying off to change Jenny's diaper. She was currently leaning down to whisper something in Street's ear. She smiled as he laughed. "What's so Funny Street?" he asked.

"Inside joke…"

"So you have inside jokes with my girl now do ya?"

"Yes indeed."

Julie took a sleeping Jenny from him. He slung an arm around Julie's waist.

"Let's hope she stays this way." Julie murmured

"Not likely as soon as that preacher sprinkles water on her she's going to scream." he responded

"Your child isn't possessed just because she's yours Tim." Tyra teased

"Ha ha no she hates water her first bath left us traumatized." Tim noted Tyra looked slightly conservative in her denim dress and brown belt. Tyra's changing he thought.

After promising that He and Julie would raise Jenny in a Christian home with Street and Tyra as mentors the preacher was currently baptizing the baby "Jensen Faith Riggins I baptize you in the name of the father…" first cup of water drizzled over her head and she whimpered Tim held his breath. "Son…" second cup. They got a cry. "And holy spirit…" the third cup she screamed her dislike at them. She had Julie's temper and his need to constantly voice opinions. Julie passed her to him. "Oh hey it wasn't so bad now…shhh…daddy's got ya."

At the reception Julie sat with Jason Billy and Mindy at a table her feet in Tim's vacated chair. She watched as Lyla caught Tim on his way to the buffet. Someone had handed Lyla Garrity her baby. Julie knew her mother was the culprit. She gritted her teeth eyes narrowing.

"Whoa!" Billy exclaimed. He set his beer in front of her. "You look like you could use it."

"Touch him you fake Christian whore I dare ya…"

"Oh I like Timmy's new girl much better…" Erin said. Julie was thankful that Tim had the grace to at least look uncomfortable. Lyla touched his arm making a comment about Jenny. The girl had balls Julie would give her that. Tyra walked over basically unceremonisly ripping Jenny away from her and flouncing off. Julie took a quick swing of the beer. "Don't tell anyone I just did that…" she walked toward where Tim stood with Lyla. "Either way little brother sure can pick 'em." Billy said as he watched Julie sashay off.

"She's eighteen Billy!" Mindy chastised. Billy shrugged. "Still damn pretty as are you darlin'" he quickly amended.

Tim was never so glad to see Julie as he was at that moment. "Hey baby!" he put a hand to her hip pulling her into him. "Hey." she pulled him down to her a little whispering in his ear. Lyla could tell by the change in Tim expression it was something dirty she was saying. Then as she fixed his tie. "I'm going for a short walk watch the Bean?" Tim swallowed audibly. "Yeah sure hurry back your food will get cold…"

"I will just getting the diaper a bag from the truck…don't lose Jenny while I'm gone I think Ty has her still…"

"If I can't find her I'll just say whoever has my kid hold her up." Julie kissed his cheek with a laugh. "Ok…nice seeing you Lyla." with that she walked off.

Julie walked outside shortly followed by Tami.

"Julie Honey, you ok?"

"Fine why'd you let Lyla Garrity hold Jenny?"

"I didn't that's why I came out to check on you I turned around and Katie McCoy had handed her off." Tami slung an arm around Julie's shoulders.

"With all this chaos I haven't had time to check in with you how you doing being a mommy?"

"I am extremely tired because as you know she's a night owl…Tim likes staying up with her which I find weird…I found them watching infomercials at like four this morning…but mom I'm really happy I didn't know you could love another person this much leaving her at daycare kills me…Tim won't take her that's on me I think he's afraid he'll cry if she cries when he leaves…"

"Aw ya gotta love Tim sometimes all though I think god gave her his little look just to mean to you!"

"I know did you see the look she shot at the preacher totally Tim's child.

A while later when they walked back in Julie took off to find Tim and Jenny. She found them at their table. Tim holding Jenny deep in conversation with her dad and Jason. Jenny chewed happily on the little bible her parents given Jenny for the christening. Tim gently took the bible away setting it aside he never took his eyes off Jason or her Dad. This Dad thing was becoming second nature for him. The disgruntled look on Jenny's face made Julie laugh drawing Tim's attention. "Baby I made you a plate…"

"Thank you…"

"No problem."

"You also just pissed Jensen off you took her chewy away." Tim smiled. "Sorry Bean but I don't think you are supposed to chew on the word of god."

"Come sit by me Jules…" Eric said.

"Ok daddy."

 

A few days later

Julie sat on the floor doing her homework Jenny lay next to her on back on a blanket watching the images projected on to the ceiling by one of her toys raptly. Tim stomped in.

"Come on ladies we are going somewhere!"

"I have homework Tim!"

"It can wait a little bit miss 4.0 gpa. We're going to have family time if I have to drag you out by your hair."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me Taylor…finish that paragraph then will go." he sprawled out next to Jenny his face right next to hers. "Ohhh pretty stuff huh?" she grabbed a lock of his hair. It was becoming a habit she soothed herself by playing with his hair.

30 minutes later

Tim carried Jenny down the hall shrinking away when Julie tried to touch her. "My Jenny you can't have her!" he said blowing raspberries for good measure.

"I gave birth to her and you forgot your cell phone!"

"You're always going to win that one aren't you."

"Yes! You want to hold her while I put on her sweater or vice versa."

"I'll hold you put on…"

"Tim where did you find this onsie any way?" Tim had dressed her today in a white and red onsie that stated "Dad is rad." denim Jeans and little keds all there was to let people know she was a girl was her white lace head band with a big red daisy on it.

"I had it made at this little shop in San Antonio."

A few minutes later…

"Tim she cannot have ice cream…" Julie stated as they pulled up to Braum's.

"That's not for her goofy. It's for you. German chocolate?"

"Yes please…" he got out of the truck bounding away.

"Can you say daddy is a nut Jenny? Daddy is a nut!" Julie smiled looking in the review mirror at Jenny.

A little bit later.

"Timothy leave her in the car it's to cold to get her out!" Julie said around a bite of chocolate ice cream.

"We are just going to look for the first start and I have blankets here hold my ice cream for a second!"

Julie got of the truck taking his Ice cream as Tim got them situated on the hood with the blankets. She handed him his ice cream hoisting herself up on the hood and got under the blankets with them.

"You're going to have to feed me I only have one hand." Tim told her. "You planned it this way." Tim smirked. Tim waited till Julie was looking skyward and snuck Jenny a little of the whipped cream from his banana split on his finger. "I saw that." Julie said without looking down. "My hands are clean and you just sounded like a mom!"

"Something I said to you when I proposed I want to take it back." Julie's heart stopped "When I said we wouldn't be here without Jenny I think

I was wrong…we'd be here without her. Because we're meant to be Jules so it would have happened anyway…"

"Have you been talking to Street?"

"No why?" He licked melted ice cream off his thumb as he set aside the bowl.

"Just we had a similar conversation that's all."

"All you need to know is I have no regrets where we're concerned…"

"Really not a one…"

"Nada."

"Ok then I'll quit worrying that you wish I was Lyla…"

"Honey I've never wished you were Lyla." he laughed. "Baby you're serious?"

"Lyla could never be you. You know that right? She's not even in your league. You accept me you don't try and turn me into Jason or matt you get me know me inside out your it ok I'm done cashing in all my single chips and callin' it a game."

"I can deal with her for you but I will never trust her or believe she's not waiting around for us to fail don't get me wrong I trust you… just not her. If she doesn't apologize she doesn't get forgiven and it's so not ok for her to just grab my baby like she's hers or something!"

"I agree I was itching to say give me my baby myself but was trying to be polite but Tyra saved us both the trouble ya gotta love her."

"What did she say to her?"

"Give me my niece baby daddy stealer…" Julie laughed.

"No fucking way."

"Uh huh!"

Julie laid her head on his shoulder. "There are like 50 million stars out now…no way you know which one was first." he kissed her softly. "I do to it was that one." He pointed randomly "Now about what you whispered in my ear last week…" he kissed her again. "The six week waiting period is up…and Tyra said she'd watch the Bean so guess who gets to deliver on her very dirty promise…"

"I knew it! I knew you where just trying to get laid…"

"Once a man whore always a man whore woman! Let's drop the Bean off with Tyra while she's still asleep and we can spare her some christovictorius practice!" Julie cracked up "Ok you've charmed me into getting your way!"


	10. Two Months: Happy Easter

Tim bounced his screaming infant as he walked.

"Please Jenny go to sleep for daddy please…" he begged his baby girl. He was tired between off season workouts school his job and picking up extra shifts at Billy's shop he never slept and barely saw his child and fiancée. Even though he thought for sure he was going to fall asleep right where he stood in the hallway he cherished his time with Jenny even if she was screaming in his ear just now. She wasn't hungry he had just changed her maybe it was gas or maybe she just wanted her Mama Tim didn't know for sure but knew he couldn't and wouldn't wake Jules she had a final tomorrow. He kissed Jenny's temple she felt warm to him. His heart beat kicked up a notch. He began absentmindedly singing the song his mother sang to him before she left it sometimes worked on Jenny.

" You're my honeybunch, sugarplum pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie you're my cuppy cake, gumdrop shnookim shnookim snore, you're the apple of my eye and I love you so and I want you to know I'll always be right here and I love to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear." her cries continued.

Mean while in Eric and Tami's bedroom.

"What the hell is that boy singing?" Eric asked Tami.

"Obviously he's run out of ideas go help him honey." Tami advised.

"He's a horrible singer …" Eric grumbled as he got of bed.

"It's kind of sweet though."

"Maybe she's screaming for him to shut up… how does the tough as nails fullback I trained know the words to that song anyway?" Tami shrugged as Eric walked over turning the knob. The door opened just as Tim was poised to knock.

"Nothing's working and she feels hot to me does she feel hot you?" Tami was up out of bed and across the room before they could blink. She took the baby from Tim. Laying her cheek to Jenny's cheek the kissed her. "No Tim I think she just has herself worked up into a tizzy that temper of hers will be legendary…"

"I think she might have gas it sounds like her painful cry buy I didn't know if it was safe to give her those drops…" Tim resituated her she squalled at him.

"Sure just follow the directions for her age…" Tami said

"I'll help you son." Eric said.

"Tim you just hold her and I'll get the drops down her and then we'll take her for a drive… that always works…"

"Now in our boxers… it's three in the morning." Eric got the drops off the bar and down into Jenny with ease. "Now give me my girl and go put a shirt on Tim." Eric commanded.

In the car…

"Where's that cd Jules said makes her sleepy…" Tim muttered to himself riffling through Julie's in car collection.

"There it is…" Tim said triumphantly "The Goo goo dolls?" Eric looked skeptical.

"Jules says it works lets not hate on it just yet…" Jenny mewled her discomfort from the back seat. Tim put the cd in soon the sound of Johnny Reznik lamenting that he wouldn't tell anyone your name filled the car. Eric backed out of the driveway headed for the destination of no where in particular.

"How you holding up son?"

"Ok she's still alive… and god am I tired… I nearly fell asleep standing yesterday and passed clean out dead to world asleep in my philosophy class Tuesday."

"That passes I promise you are really good with her you surprised me."

Tim smiled tiredly at Jenny in the rearview mirror who was now quiet but was wide awake blue eyes shining with excitement. Almost as if to say "Where are we going daddy?"

"As long as she's happy and healthy I can handle anything I think…"

"That's good because it's all the matters in the end Tim is that everyone's healthy and happy not just Jenny…"

"I'm happy tired beginning to think she knows what she's doing keeping us up I think it's like her own little game or something I think she's like if I give them my sweet look they won't put me down. Although tonight she did have a real problem… I shoulda burped her better I guess but she always falls asleep when I do it and then I'm afraid I'm patting to hard too… I'd put her in bed with us but Jules and I are both terrified we'll forget and like roll over on her or something… but I'm happy Coach and I'm pretty sure Julie's happy at least I hope she is if that's what your askin' "

"I was making sure you where ok Tim nobody else… besides I can ask Julie how she feels and get an honest answer son."

Tim laughed "God that woman holds nothing in…I've come to fear an angry Taylor woman…but I love her… just don't tell any of my team mates that the little 5 foot nothing blonde with an affinity for ice cream black and white movies and Jane Austen strikes fear in my heart with one look if she's in a bad mood."

"She inherited my temper and Tami's superhuman ability to kill you with kindness… the words I'm fine honey or daddy never actually mean what they are supposed too…"

"They mean run for cover…." Tim muttered

Soon their drive turned quiet and Eric looked over Tim was asleep against the door his mouth agape and Jenny snoring softly in time with Iris as it poured out the speakers.

Eric parked the car nudging Tim awake.

"Hey we're home she finally conked out." Tim yawned stretched and got out of the car. He moved around the car to get Jenny "I've got her go to bed." Eric told him.

He laid Jenny in the playpen where she slept at the foot of Julie's bed. He walked over putting his daughter back under the covers she never woke. Eric thought it had to be because she was getting used to Tim's rumblings in his sleep Eric knew from Julie he snored loudly and on occasion talked. "Night guys…"

"Night Coach." Tim muttered half asleep moving closer to Julie to find warmth.

 

Easter Sunday…

"Jules do I have to wear a tie Babe?"

"No I'm just glad I'm getting you to go to church with me…" she teased"Go with the white button down your black suit jacket and jeans… you need me to iron your shirt?"

"That just sounded kind of Lyla like…" he teased

"Oh forget you."

"I love you." he called after her. She flipped him the bird. "That's my girl he murmured. "Where's our kid?"

"In the play pen you can play with her after you shave…I already got her dressed."

Tim dressed quickly and scooped Jenny up setting on the couch with her. He read her cardboard book goodnight moon. Gracie setting beside them enjoying the story.

He stood in the pew with Julie as she happily sang are washed in the blood of the lamb to the baby bouncing her ever so slightly. That was one of the things he loved about Julie she believed and was happy to tell you so but didn't shove it down throat as was the way of Lyla Garrity.

Julie sat on the ground under at large oak tree watching Tim hunt Easter eggs with Jenny in the baby sling.

"Is he hunting Easter eggs with a two month old baby?" Julie instantly recognized the sweet as honey voice of Lyla Garrity. Her voice had always grated on her nerves. "I doubt she's even conscious but yes he is. You needed something?"

"Can I sit?"

"I don't own the tree. Why are you here if you want to try yet again to throw yourself at Tim he's over there don't touch my baby."

"I need to apologize."

"To get back in Tim's good graces or because you actually mean it."

"I am so sorry Julie I was jealous and unfair to you cruel even."

"I have never been anything but nice to you until you where calling me those things and trying to take Tim from me bad mouthing an innocent baby. I want you to remember something and remember it well I am still that girl who hugged you in the hospital corridor when Jase was injured just because you looked like you needed it. I am thick skinned can take a lot but I no longer like you I don't trust you. I think you are waiting for Tim and me to fail we won't so go ahead and let that little hope die. You can be friends with Tim because he's important to me and for some reason you are important to him but my forgiveness only holds until you fuck it up."

"I'll take it." Julie nodded. "Well what do you know the Bean's awake." Julie said as she watched Tim pick up a bright yellow plastic egg and shake it near Jenny's face.

A few minutes later Tim walked over seeing Lyla and Julie sitting side by side but not making eye contact. "Everything ok?" he asked silently with a look. She nodded he winked at her. "Hey Garrity…"

"Hey Tim…" he sat down near Julie took Jenny out of her sling setting her in his lap and began going through her loot.

"Let's give Mama the M&MS…she gets bitchy without her chocolate…" he murmured to Jenny. Julie knocked him upside the head. "And violent." he added. Lyla snickered. "How's Vanderbilt treating you Lyla?"

"Fine you liking college?"

"Not really but I need a good job and to finish things so Jenny has no excuse not to go… can I let Jenny taste the sucker babe?" he said holding up a cherry safety pop.

"Why not you've already fed her whipped cream a Popsicle and cake icing… you'll do it any way even if I say no."

Tim lay on the couch reading East of Eden for his ethics he propped Jenny up in between him and the corner of the couch as the women fixed Easter dinner Billy and Eric hitting golf balls into Billy's empty pool. There was a knock at the door. "I got it ladies…" he scooped Jenny up.

"Need Me to murder some more potatoes honey?" he teased Julie running his finger tips down her arm as he passed her. "You never know stay close." she answered. Another more insistent knock. "I'm coming!" he hollered

"Maybe the Easter bunny brought you some more stuff Jelly Bean" he told Jenny. He swung the door open and there stood Walt Riggins. "Not the Easter bunny." he whispered to Jenny.

"Hey Timmy!"

"Dad." Julie's pretty blonde head immediately poked out of the kitchen into Walt's eye line. "Billy's kid I heard he had one coming…"

"No mine this is Jenny Billy's son Brody is asleep."

"What girl where you dumb enough to knock up?"

"Hi I'm Julie Taylor soon to be Riggins." She walked over quickly offering her hand with a bright smile. Tim loved her for trying.

"Well come in no need to stand out there its getting hot." when did my girlfriend morph into Tami Taylor Tim thought.

"Billy's outside with my Dad… Tim I can take Jenny if you wanna catch up with your Dad."

"No baby finish what you where doing I got her." Tim moved aside letting Walt in. Once Walt was safely outside with Billy. Julie wrapped her arms around Tim's waist pressing her face into his back. "Its gonna be ok." she assured him. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"One word Jules one word against you or Jenny is all its gonna take."

"I know… introduce him to Jenny anyway…I'll set another plate."

Dinner conversation was tense and strained.

After dinner

Tim sang happily to Jenny as he changed her. "I saw her face now I'm a believer…" he kissed her feet he had gathered his hand as he lifted her off the wet diaper. "Not a trace of doubt in my mind!" he wiped her clean

"I know cold wipey daddy's sorry…we left the warmer at grammie and paw paw's." he fixed the new diaper fastening it…

"Yes miss Jenny Jelly Bean I saw your face now I'm a believer…" he re did the buttons on her Kelly green bubble suit. He leaned down to kiss her before picking her up.

"Jenny kisses are the best! They are don't look so shocked… Just don't tell your Mama! Our lil' secret!" He picked her up. Shooting the diaper into the trash can as if it where a basketball. "And the crowd goes wild." Jenny looked unenthused. Tim turned to see Walt staring at them.

"Diaper duty it was my turn…"

"I can see that… I can't believe you knocked up the coach's daughter…"

"Yeah well you know me I do something I do it up right." Tim smirked.

"You're going to get tired of this you know Riggins men aren't meant to be fathers…that baby would have been better off aborted…and you coulda ditched little miss goody two shoes too…" Tim saw red.

"Shoulda Coulda Woulda my boy." Tim swept past him plunking Jenny into Julie's arms. "Tim What?" He held up a finger to signal he needed a minute. He walked back into his room grabbing Walt by the collar dragging him toward the door.

"Out of my house now!"

"I pay for this house boy!"

"No you don't Billy's made sure we had a roof over our heads since he was twenty one…now out before I rip you to pieces hell I may anyway just cause I feel like it."

"Tim what the hell?" Billy blocked his way.

"Fuck off Billy…"

"Just tell me what's going?"

"Did he tell you should have aborted Brody and ditched Mindy or was I the only one who received that bit of fatherly advice?"

"What dad are you fucked in the head I'm not pulling Tim off you this time." Billy tossed up his hands moving out of the way.

"Tim don't do this please it's not worth it…" Julie pleaded. "And please look at me."

"No if I look at the two of you I will kill him…" Julie handed Jenny to Tami. She walked over to them reaching up she turned his face toward.

"After all the people and opinions we've dealt with what's one more…"

"Julie you don't understand he abandoned me left Billy and I to fend for ourselves he didn't want me that's fine I can deal with it but I can't and won't hear him say that Jenny shouldn't exist! I will not get tired of her or you know that. I'm going to do this right if it kills me and I don't need him anymore I'm a big boy but I'll be damned if he will say those things in the presence of my daughter… move baby," Tyra jerked her out of his way.

"You weren't going to win that one Jules…" Tyra whispered

Tim walked to the door pitching Walt out of it. Walt stumbled hitting the ground. Tim had him backed against Julie's car. Hit him with a good right cross. Eric and Landry tried pulling him away. "Tim!" Eric shouted trying as always to be the voice of reason. "I get it son I do but he's enough of an asshole to press charges on you and we both know it so just let it go you can't be a Daddy from a jail cell."

All the fight went out of Tim with those words.

"Let me go …I'm not gonna hurt him." Tim walked to his truck.

"Where are you going Tim?" Julie asked running over.

"Out!" the way he spit the word at her made her flinch.

"I'm sorry baby I… I'll be back ok." he kissed her quickly.

"Might wanna say goodnight to your daughter she'll most likely be asleep when you get home." Tami brought Jenny over. Tim took her. Holding her close to him he breathed in her sweet baby scent. Jenny rubbed her face into Tim's shirt. "Oh you're getting sleepy huh? Well I love you…night night." he kissed the top of her head. He handed her back to Julie.

"Are you sure that bastard is even yours?" Walt muttered getting up. Before Tim could even react Billy had decked Walt putting him to the ground again. Tim looked on a little shocked.

Billy shrugged. "Tired of people calling my niece a bastard." he stated easily.

Julie stared at the clock the red numbers blared 3:00 am. Enough was enough. She threw herself up out of bed. She looked over at Jenny sleeping soundly. She turned on the monitor. She grabbed the other part creeping into her parents room she nudged her Mom awake. "Listen for Jenny…I'm going to go get Tim."

"Julie…"

"Mom he's at Smitty's I'll be fine nothing but old men drunks there and I can handle Tim."

Kevin Smith the bartender at Tim's favorite watering hole whistled through his teeth. "Tim that pretty little thing of yours is here she don't look to happy either." Tim looked over his shoulder at where she stood looking unsure of herself in his Raven's jersey and grey shorts that he knew had Dillon written on the back. Her hair in a ponytail flip flops on her feet. She looked innocent like something Tim felt he didn't deserve. She finally caught sight of him. She walked over setting on the stool next to him. "Ready to go home?"

"Nope…" popped his lips enunciating the pe. "Mad at me." he questioned.

"Not really…I mean I understand your reasoning I guess but this can't become a habit or I will be."

"First time I've drank since Jenny was born. it's the longest I've gone sober you know that…first time I've gone sober for more than a week or so since I was fourteen…I'm a alcoholic Julie I know that I just have no desire to fix it…he's right you know…you'd both be better off without me. God, I am such a hypocrite who am I kidding I am him."

"No don't you dare do that!" she said vehemently he blinked at her outburst.

"Just because you got toasted because your Dad was an asshole doesn't make you a bad Dad or boyfriend." she turned his face to hers. He knew he was drunk he had the urge to kiss the little pissed off pout right off her pretty face.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said emphatically.

"And Jenny?"

"With my whole heart…"

"Good because we love you like that and we aren't going anywhere…ever!" he kissed her hard softening it as she leaning into him returning his kiss. His lips lingered on hers. He smirked he never was very good at checking his impulses. He released his hold on the back of her neck.

"Now I'm ready to go home but I'm more than toasted I'm shit faced drunk. I'm going to need help to the car."

"Ok lean on me then… you can pick up Lola the death trap tomorrow."

 

The next day…

"Lookie there Jenny…who's that?" Eric asked. Jenny set up on the counter in her bouncy seat. Upon seeing her Daddy she waved her arms and kicked her legs squealing happily. "Morning Bean I'm equally as happy to see you but screech quieter I'm hung over." he kissed her forehead. She made a grab at his hair.

"Baby!" Julie yelled from the bathroom. "Headache Jules…" he reminded her.

"Sorry…" he shrugged "I have noisy women I'm used to it… now you needed something Darlin'?"

"Hmm… Darlin' I like it! Anyway Mama needs me to go to the grocery store to get stuff to make lunch outta the left overs you wanna go with Jenny and me?"

"Sure where's the Advil?" she walked out of the bathroom brushing her teeth she handed him the pill bottle. He leaned down to kiss her. "Nuh uh not till you get rid of the beer breath…"

Tim and Julie separated in the store to shop faster. He carried Jenny with him.

"Daddy can shop he's not helpless…" he told his skeptical looking child.

"Baby which diapers do I get?" he shouted across four aisles.

"Huggies just get the ones with her weight or month age…"

"How much does she weigh?"

"Weighed ten something at the doctors last week…" Julie put mayo in the cart.

"The man is beautiful but useless sometimes…" she muttered to herself.

"The best ones usually are my Joe was…" Julie looked up into Lorraine Saracen's eyes. "That baby with you?" Matt showed up next to his grandmother.

"Yeah Tim has her somewhere around here let's go hunt them down and I'll introduce ya to her!"

They found Tim trying to weigh Jenny in the fruits and veggies scale.

"Timothy Riggins get her outta that!" Julie scolded.

"That's kind of ingenious Riggins…" Matt teased.

"Hey seven, Mrs. Saracen you wanna hold her?" he removed Jenny from the scale and handed her over.

"She's precious Julie…" Lorraine said.

"Thank you…"

"She looks a lot like you Jules… her name's Jenny right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah Tim named her…"

"Not bad Riggs not bad at all she looks like a Jenny." Matt replied.

"Thanks Seven…" at that moment parental pride took over again as he looked at his girls… screw what Dad thinks… Tim thought to himself.


	11. Three Months: Graduation & Summer Days

Ok Ladies 2 updates in on week never happens so enjoy it while you can! I have visuals of Jenny' dress and a video of the dance that inspired Julie's piece if you guys wan to see PM me! Thanks for all the reviews... i'm done jabbering on now you can read!

 

"Tim are you sure you got this I'll only be gone a few hours tops…I mean you've never had her all by yourself? Why am I even going to this class I'm outta shape and fat and…"

"Julie you're going to damn class if I have to drag you… you love dancing you don't lose that just cause you're a Mom and for the record you are the farthest thing from fat and I like your shape just fine… now kiss Jenny and leave I got this…" Tim said as he held Jenny's weight as she tried standing on his stomach.

Julie harrumphed. Kissing Jenny then Tim and stomped out.

"Mommy's nervous Bean…oh you gonna smile at Daddy huh?"

 

Julie stood in the doorway to her office. Tami held jenny feeding her a bottle with one hand doling out fries to Gracie with the other.

"You know Mom I'll come clean I almost always skip my lunch period and spend it with Jenny at the daycare but imagine my surprise when I get there and my baby was gone…" Jenny's eye brows rose at the sound of her mothers voice like Tim's did if Julie said something he wasn't expecting. Tami wondered if Julie noticed that yet.

"I only do this on Fridays…" Tami Qualified "I got you a Big Mack eat first then I'll hand her over…"

"What if we get caught doing this mom…?"

"We only have a few weeks left and I make the rules so big whoop."

"How are the dance classes going?"

"Good I always feel guilty for leaving Jenny if it is just for a few hours…"

"Aw Tim enjoys the daddy daughter time and she hardly realizes you're gone…"

"I got asked to choreograph the contemporary piece for the recital."

"Julie that's great!"

"Well it's just I'll have a partner and I'm not sure how Tim will react…"

"Its just dancing he'll be fine I'm sure…"

"I need you to help me pick out my wardrobe."

"Okay."

That night…

Julie plopped down on the couch next to Tim Chinese food carton in hand chopstick poised over the rice.

"So, I have something to tell you…" she started.

"Jenny's not mine?" he teased.

"I'll stab you in the eye with my chopsticks…" she said conversationally.

"Down killer… I was playing. Now your news?"

"I got asked to choreograph one of the dance pieces but I'll need a partner and contemporary is always kinda sexual more about movement and expression less about form so if you…"

"Do It!"

"Really?"

"You're partner will be ugly right?"

"The ugliest…"

They all sat in the pitch black auditorium only two spotlights lit where Julie lay and her partner stood across the stage the music started. Alone by heart poured out of the sound system. Her partner Rob spun and leapt. Julie rolled from her laying position into some form of a back bend into a standing position. As the lights came up Tim saw she was in a sold black negligee that hit just a little below the tops of her thighs and short robe to match. Tim swallowed. He heard Coach mutter that she wasn't decent. Tami snickered "I helped her pick it out. They ran at each other and where soon wrapped in what Tim could only call a rather intimate embrace… he didn't like that there was so much skin contact between her and her shirtless partner. He felt slight jealousy begin to flame as they walked in a tight circle never breaking body or eye contact. He grabbed at the shoulders of her robe she bent backward making eye contact with him. A little satisfied smirk on her face. Her partners lips trailed down her neck he knew what was being implied he didn't like it.

"Remember Tim it's only dancing." Tami said helpfully.

"Yeah dude you get to take her home…" Landry said. Tim never took his eyes off Julie. She tried running from him now but every time he would pull her back. He lifted her into a lift she slid down his body he caught her with her face mere inches from the ground. She slid away from him on her back. He lay over sliding the robe off of her somehow it in ended up around her knee he used it to roll her into a lift from her back to her stomach. She moved into a sitting position he used the robe still around her knee to drag her into his lap. He looked like he was going to kiss her… Nope wasn't that ballsy. She got away again. He caught her and it ended like it began swaying like lovers blissful smiles on their faces…

"Well someone's had effect on her…" Tyra whispered. As they got a standing ovation.

She came off stage…

"What was that?" Eric scolded.

"Dancing daddy did you like it?"

"You where nearly naked Julie Marie.."

"But I wasn't Daddy…"

"Did you like it Tim?" he handed her the daisies he bought for the occasion.

"Tim, you didn't have too…"

"I wanted to… you where great I was just wondering if you could bring home that lingerie?" Julie Laughed "sure… so I didn't look to horrible in it?"

"Horrible wouldn't be the word I would use honey." he kissed he quickly before trying to distract coach for her he still looked miffed.

 

Graduation day…

"Tim I need you to dress Jenny it's all laid out you seen my shoes?"

"Under the bed… this frilly pink thing?" he asked holding up Jenny's dress.

"Yes and her head band and her frilly tights…"

"She's going to scream and hate me for the rest of the day…"

"You're a big boy you can take it…"

Julie had gone ahead to the high school Tim loaded Jenny up and went to pick Tyra up who needed a ride. Tyra got in the truck looking back at Jenny in the back seat.

"What did you do to that baby she looks pissed off madder than hell…"

"That's because she is I dressed her Jenny doesn't do frilly…and even her butt has ruffles on it so she aint to happy."

They got the high school Tyra unloaded Jenny.

"Come on ruffly butt Riggins…"

"Uh.. Uh… Aw.." Jenny jabbered indignantly in response. Jenny saw Tim and dove for his arms he caught her easily.

"Well Daddy thinks you look very pretty…done bein' mad at me?"

Tim held her as Tyra fixed Jenny's head band. Jenny whimpered starting to fuss.

"Don't look at me that was all Aunt Tyra Bean…all her daddy loves you I don't make you wear the brain squeezers it's all the women…"

They met Eric at the entrance to the football stands Gracie on his hip Tami was busy trying to get things organized.

"Tim, Jenny. Tyra" he leaned over hastily dropping a kiss on Jenny's head.

"My Tim! My Jen!" Gracie gingerly touched Jenny's cheek before kissing her.

"Our Gracie Belle!" Tim replied. "Hey Coach we've survived so far…" Tim teased.

"I'll take Gracie Coach…" Tyra offered.

"Ok thank you lets get some seats…"

Tim sat next to Coach Jenny on his lap facing him. He kissed her making funny noises every now and then. She laughed pulling at his hair. Every time he made her laugh he felt like superman or something close to it.

With the bands loud rendition of pomp and circumstance she cried. He bounced her soothing her whispering to her and swaying slightly.

Tim could tell Julie was nervous as she squirmed in her seat before her speech.

Julie stood to give her graduation speech at the podium she took a deep breath. Tim sent her encouraging wink and situated Jenny so she could see better.

"Ladies and gentlemen we the class of 2010 stand before now more mature than we entered the doors of Dillon High. Hopefully more than raring to go out in to the complicated world that so eagerly awaits us. When I came here I compared Dillon to Moby Dick dark and dismal. It grew on me though the town the people and this place. With the state winning Dillon panthers! I will remember and cherish so many things…we think that it will be the big memories that will stick with us but it's the small ones that plant themselves in our brains and forever stay that weird green goop they serve on Thursdays that everyone but the football players are to scared to eat… the science club accidentally setting of the fire sprinklers… Bonfire Wednesdays at the lake…surviving Miss Palchecks French class I think we all deserve medals… lastly I will forever carry with me Jason Street with his quiet courage and endless determination. I want to thank the teachers and staff. Sometimes you taught us without knowing it you taught us to have grace and believe in ourselves then you could also get us lost in the words of Shakespeare or the complexities of the human body, finally I want to thank our Parents because you led us taught us and loved us. As Erma Bombeck says gradation is hard for adults. They come to the ceremony as parents and leave as contemporaries. After 18 years of child-raising they are unemployed." She looked over at her smiling Jenny and wanted to cry. She turned to her classmates… "It really was a blast wasn't it guys?" she turned back to the mike "Thank you hopefully I didn't bore you to much." she sat down.

After hats had been tossed diplomas given Julie ran over to them her graduation robe open reveling her sleek red dress.

"So Julie Taylor you've just become a high school graduate what will you do next?" Tim joked.

"Hold my baby gimmie…" she grabbed Jenny

"Mommy missed her Jenny time today yes she did… oh I get a smile huh?"

"You look nice baby red looks good on you…" "Thank you." Julie kissed Jenny laughing at Jenny's expression when Julie made a face at her.

"Your parents want to take you to dinner then Lando has a party he wants us to go to. "

"A high school party isn't below you now that college has refined you."

"Never Baby where there is beer I will go."

They had dinner at a local steakhouse. Tami doled out Julie's gifts handing her a pink bag. She ripped into it revealing a bright blue laptop.

"Ohh it's so pretty. Thank you it's great it's just what I needed!" she hopped up hugging them.

"Oh My God! I just realized I'm marrying a geek." Tim teased.

"Yes you are and your gonna like it! Or else…" Julie popped back.

"This one is from grandma and grandpa …" Eric handed her a letter and a box. Julie opened the box quickly revealing a digital camera. She opened the letter written in her grandmothers flowy script.

My sweet Julie,

I am so very proud of the bright beautiful headstrong young woman you have become. Life will hand you many challenges as it already has and I know that you will handle them smartly with grace dignity and a happy heart. You can do anything you set that beautiful complicated mind of yours to. Live like you'll die tomarrow laugh instead of cry. A moutain is in the way move it. Remember walls are only there to keep out the ones who don't want things badly enough. Others knock down the damn wall remember to keep dancing simply because you love it. Remember people will remember you less for your accomplishments and accolades but more for the woman you are and the joy you brought to their lives. Send me pictures of Miss Jenny would you please… your grandfather will come around I love you to the moon and back!

Grandma

Julie teared up handing Eric the letter. He nodded in understanding.

Tim laughed as Julie kissed Jenny goodbye for the fortieth time. What the hell I'll steal one more for the road he thought to himself as he kissed Jenny one last time.

"Does it usually take this long to tell her bye…when you leave her with the daycare?"

"Yes I was usually late for first period…shut up!" she told him before he could pop off.

"Don't get me wrong Mrs. Street I trust you its just…"

"She's your baby and you're not used to leaving her yet. Its fine…Erin was the same way." Tim kissed Jenny again. "Come to think of it Tim you've never left her anyone else care besides Julie's Tami's or Tyra have you you've never really done the drop off have you?"

"Hush… Mrs. Street or you'll make me cry. Lets leave now Julie…" he drug her to the door.

At the party.

Julie set in a deck chair near the lake the party having not meandered outside yet. Only a citronella candle lit her surroundings. She had lost Tim somewhere and had long given up on finding him. Tyra and Landry had found a corner to make out in never to be heard from again. She was well into her third beer enjoying a good buzz and the silence of being alone.

"Hey pretty Lady." Tim whispered his face close to hers. She nearly jumped out her skin where the hell had he come from.

"Jesus Tim ya gotta quit doin that." his lips closed around her earlobe.

"Sorry…" he murmured. She exhaled carefully. "You are evil." she stated. He kissed her lips then her chin. "Thank you…" he smirked at her. He grabbed her arm pulling her up slightly he slid into the seat behind her. He wrapped his arms around.

"Did a vortex suck you in what happened to you earlier?"

"First football players wanted to talk… then the Talbot twins cornered me… stop scowling I was a good boy…so many of my favorite spots exposed where do I start… how bout here?" he moved a lock of her hair aside kissing the crook of her neck. As he began to suck on the soft flesh Julie whimpered.

"Someone might find us Tim…"

"Every one is watching a riveting game of beer pong no one is going to bother us…hmm I just realized something…it's the same dress… you wore this the night…"

"Jenny was conceived…umm hmm." she finished. "Are you drunk?" she asked. "First beer…" he nipped at her shoulder. Soon he had her turned around straddling his lap. How she'd gotten there she'd never know. He was doing major damage to her hair but she didn't care as she kissed him firmly taking control of things. Now he hands moved up her inner thighs squeezing every so often. She tried to remember to breathe as he bit her bottom lip soothing away the sting with a lick of his tongue. "Riggins! Taylor!" Tyra shouted teasingly they broke apart. "Ready to roll guys…" Tyra asked innocently.

"I was busy!" Julie whined.

"Obviously tyra teased back.

"We don't have much time for sex anymore Collette." Tim pointed out. Julie got up out Tim's lap kind of wobbly. "Ha I jelly legged you without even trying." Tim said proud of himself. "I hate Tyra!" Julie complained.

 

Julie got down from her life guard stand. "Tim she's going to scream honey…"

"Maybe not let me try…"

"Did you put sun block on her?"

"Basically dunked her into it I think we'll be ok…"

"You look cute in your little bikini Jenny bean." Julie told her as she fixed her hat. Tim stepped into the shallow end dipping her feet in. she made a sound like the cool water took her breath away. Tim smiled going in a little deeper so she could splash. "Daddy's big girl huh say hi Mama." he turned her to face him spinning in a circle. "Woo… fun huh Bean."

Across the pool Landry commented. "Who'd a thought former captain of the S.S. tatas would be… the kinda man to let his little girl splash and play in the pool with him."

"Julie…" Tyra responded.

"Has you're Idol fallen from grace?" Matt teased.

"No are you kidding he snagged Tyra, Lyla and Julie…"

"No honey you snagged me…I'm going to go say hi to Miss Jenny be back." Tyra said getting up and leaving.

"Seven, Lando, get your asses over here Jenny won't bite no teeth yet…Besides babies are chick magnets might help you get laid Seven…"

"He's not the least bit phased by the fact that we've slept with the same woman is he?" Matt muttered as they got in the pool.

"Dude he slept with Street's girl he has balls of steel…" Landry responded as they swam over to their little makeshift crew.


	12. 6 Months Old: Going To The Chapel

AN: Ok Ladies I combined months 4, 5, & 6 of Jenny's life hope you don't mind!

 

4 Months old

Jenny's screaming interrupted Tim's Sunday nap. He recognized that cry it was her "I am fully pissed off come get me now cry." Where was Jules he wondered getting up off the couch and wandering toward Jenny's room.

"Get that kid somebody." Mike hollered.

Mike sure does have a helpful spirit. Tim thought to himself as he smiled ruefully opening Jenny's door he shuffled in going into autopilot he leaned over Jenny's crib.

"Hey Bean…shhh…" he picked her up. He danced with her. He kissed the top of her head. Her peach fuzz was growing into actual hair. Her cries softened then stopped. She wanted some attention Tim thought smirking. Definitely his child. She began patting him. And definitely Julie's too. His girls where touchy feely types. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Hi darlin…feel better? I love you…" Jenny gurgled in response.

"Wanna go find Mama? Where'd that Mama go Bean?" he turned her so she could see better. He went into the kitchen opening the fridge he looked in.

"Nope no Mommy in the fridge." Jenny managed to give him her best are you nuts look. "I'm kiddin' Jenny Bean knew Mama wasn't in there I wanted some OJ." he opened the juice handing Jenny the cap it was big enough that she wouldn't choke on it. She immediately began chomping on it happily.

He caught sight of Julie in breakfast nook's bay window. She was washing her car in the driveway her back turned to him. An insanely short pair of denim cut offs slung low on her hips. Her shirt tied at the waist revealed a sliver of her back. A TMU ball cap turned backwards held her blonde locks away from her face. The wind teased at the ends of her hair picking up strands here and there the rose and fell in a secret rhythm. He watched her move her legs flexing as she stood on her tip toes to reach the roof. Arms stretching chest pressed to the window. His thoughts taking a turn he knew they shouldn't while he was holding their child. As he moved to the door to tell her he had meant to wash her car. He heard crash into me blasting out of the stereo in the garage. He watched her through the open door. Her hips swayed to music. Dipping the sponge into soapy water. She bent her weight on one leg the other shot out behind her at an odd angle. He loved to watch her move. He sat the juice down on the entry way table untouched completely forgotten.

"I told you I'd do that…" he spoke for the first time. She turned. "TIM" was

displayed just over her heart. She'd modified one of his shop shirts to her liking. The red bra peeking out at him from the undone button's nearly killed him. As did seeing the top of the 33 tattoo that presided on her left hip now. No one but he knew she had it. "Trying to stop traffic or just cause me immense physical pain?

"Huh?" Julie replied. "Like you don't know what you can do to Me." she grinned at his statement.

"Mike said he'd listen for her and come get me I didn't mean for you to be woken up…"

"Yeah well Mikes definition of listening for her is screaming hey get that kid."

He put Jenny in the playpen he kept in the garage. So she could be his tool girl when he worked on Lola.

"Here… I'll help you…since I have plans for us later…." he picked up the water hose spraying her. "Oops…did I do that?"

"Yes Urkel you did…" she pitched the soapy sponge at his head. It narrowly missed. She ran bare feet slapping warm concrete.

 

5 Months old

Billy looked up from wiping grease off a wrench to Julie's warm brown gaze filled with tears. He walked over wiping his hands on a bandana from his back pocket. "Jules everything ok Hun?"

"Can you take Jenny for a minute?" She asked her voice thick.

"Sure come here my Princess…" he took Jenny she laughed gleefully as he swung her around peppering her face in kisses. "Did you miss Uncle Billy huh did ya? Did Ya? Billy asked any other time Julie would of found his antics amusing but she was too stressed at the moment.

Tim caught sight of a pretty expanse of tanned leg in his peripheral vision as he lay under a KIA Sorrento fixing the brakes. "Hey I'd know those legs anywhere need something babe?" he got silence then sniffles by way of response.

"Uh oh what's up Jules…if I did it…I'm sorry." he slid himself out from under the car he sat up planting his butt on the back board.

"It's nothing you did." she hiccupped.

"Then what? Come here Baby…" he grabbed her arm pulling her down into his lap.

"Everyone is trying to change our plans…"

"Who's everyone?" he wiped her tears handing her his greasy bandana. "Here blow."

"Eww no that's ok…" she laughed.

"Ah I still got it…" he teased. "Anyways what are the problems…?"

"I mentioned the backyard wedding idea to Grandma and she got all weepy so I conceded to a church wedding…I know you didn't want to do the whole big wedding thing but I couldn't disappoint her again."

"You wanna get married in that church?"

"Kinda yeah…"

"Then I'll get my ass to the church on time I promise next problem…"

"I can't wear white."

"Who the hell says?"

"Grandma says since we already have Jenny it would be inappropriate…"

"Screw that… you want to wear white you're wearing white period end of discussion…" he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"This means you'll have to wear a tux sorry…but you won't look like a penguin or have to wear the awful white again…"

"I'd go in my birthday suit if you asked me too…" he smirked Julie giggled.

"Jules can I pick the music?"

"No Mariachi band! Swear on our daughter…"

"I swear on the Bean no mariachi band…"

"And nothing you can bang your head to or fuck to…"

"You got yourself a deal little lady…Now why'd you come to me about all this not that I'm complaining but the wedding is usually Tyra's area."

"Because you're my best friend."

"I think that's the highest compliment you've ever paid me…"

"I mean it to." she twisted around kissing him. Her hand resting on his cheek.

"Man do I love you…" he growled in her ear. He dropped kisses along her jaw line.

"If my Aunt Shelly checks out your ass one more time…I'm gonna…"

"No worries all I ever see is you Jules."

Billy cleared his throat "Princess is poopy…oh and she likes the word poopy see." Jenny smiled sweetly.

 

6 Months old

"I can't believe you Mister I've slept with half the female population of Dillon is actually getting married." Jason teased

"Well I am." he grinned

"In all honesty Six I thought you'd be first but I have no regrets Julie's the one." Tim fixed his champagne colored tie. Julie and Tim had conceded to the church wedding but they where wearing what they wanted so he was just in gray suit and he was pretty sure Julie was wearing white. Jason heard a scratching at the door he opened it and setting on her diapered butt at his feet was Jenny in her frilly black white flower girl dress black velvet headband in place. "Well hi Jenny Penny did you escape from your Mama?" He scooped her up. She giggled as he kissed her chubby cheeks. Blue eyes sparkling. Not many people realized Jenny had Tim's mom's deep inky blue eyes.

"Bean did you make a break for it?" Jenny laughed at Tim "Da" she jabbered.

"What baby?" "da-ya-ee woo." she jabbered on. "Really didn't know that!" Tim told her dropping a kiss on her head.

"Its about time…I'll take her back to the bride for you." Billy told him.

"Julie you missing' a flower girl?" Billy hollered.

Tim stood at the end of the aisle as the processesonal began. Gracie pulled the wagon containing the flower girl and the ring bearer down the aisle before winking at Tim and taking her seat next to Tami.

At last began playing as Tim caught sight Mindy then Tyra. Tyra blew a kiss at Jenny taking her a spot. The door opened again and Julie appeared in a strapless knee length lacy frilly dress with a champagne sash at her waist her hair down in 1940's style waves held away from her face by bobby pins. Her face done up in natural make up. His breath caught. She was beautiful. Never once did they take their eyes off each other as she reached him.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the preacher asked. Eric cleared his throat voice thick with unshed tears. "Her mother and I do." he touched Julie's cheek whispered something Tim couldn't make out. Tears sprang to Julie's eyes he kissed her forehead and placed her hand in Tim's. He sat down next to Tami taking her hand.

The preacher read some passage from the bible and then said a prayer over them. Tim wasn't sure anyone had ever actually prayed For him before.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join together Timothy…"

"His middle name is Matthew," Julie whispered. Tyra's eyebrow rose and Lyla flinched they had both dated him for so long yet didn't know that fact. Yet Julie had.

"Timothy Matthew Riggins and Julie Marie Taylor in holy matrimony if anyone can show just cause as to why these two shall not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Julie would murder someone right here in this church if someone objected. Silence. Julie exhaled. Tim smirked.

"Tim and Julie have chosen to speak from their hearts and make their own vows ." the preacher said. Julie went first.

"Tim, believe it or not I knew from the first moment I saw you that you where the one for me. I know that there is no possible way you remember it but I was watching you practice waiting for my dad like always. Apparently you'd done something to tick dad off because all the other players where circled around you and no sooner did you get up they knocked you down again I thought more than a few times ok he's going to just lay there now but you keep persevering and never quit and I thought Aha! That's the guy… that's the one because he'll never let anything stop us and he'll never give up on me but I was so far out of my league I let the dream go…Miss Jenny changed all that though…" she took a breath to continue. He interrupted.

"I do remember just so you know. You where setting about two-thirds of the way up on the left on the home side in a purple tank top Jeans and your hair in a ponytail." he winked "You can finish now babe."

"I know you are the one I want to spend my life with. Your beauty heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be I vow to never try and change you to accept you exactly as you are with all your faults and beautiful qualities. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to only you, and sharing my life with you never leaving you until death. This is my solemn vow." she slid the ring on his hand with a smile.

Tyra had picked up Jenny who was squirming in her arms reaching for Tim saying "Da!" repeatedly.

"Give her here Tyra…she ain't gonna give up she's my kid." Tim said Jenny dove for him.

"Hmm. I'm going to do something a little different here so hang with me a minute here everyone." he held Jenny facing him.

"I'm going to make promises to your Mama in a minute but first I want to make a few to you. First off I'm never leaving you ever…Mama's gonna have to drag me away kicking and screaming and more than likely crying when we drop you off at college. You're stuck with me Jensen. I will always listen to you and try and explain all the things you don't understand when you go down the wrong path or fail at something I will pick you up dust you off and turn you in the right direction. I'll let you make mistakes even if they are ones I've made before. Most importantly I will love you with everything in me for all my life and beyond and you will know you were loved. Now you won't remember this but Daddy will so that's ok. Can Daddy have a kiss?" she planted a slobbery open mouthed version of a kiss on his chin. "aww thank you. "he kissed her forehead. Settling her on his hip. He went to make his vows to Julie and saw her crying as were most of their guests and bridal party. Tim shrugged with a smile.

"Now, back to you babe… Julie today I become your husband and you become my wife I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs and to realize that those are sometimes different but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting as the Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn… no else is going to get that one but you but that's ok. Lastly, I promise to love you in good times and bad with all that I have to give and all that I am the only way I know how completely and forever. With he slid the ring on her finger.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Texas I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." and so he did making it count he kissed her full on the mouth taking his time. Jenny grew impatient reaching over and pulling Julie's hair. They broke the kiss. Julie gently pulling Jenny's hand away. "Looks pretty she wanted to touch it I guess." Tim whispered to her as Jenny dove for Julie's arms.

"I present you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Riggins." Tim raised their arms as Julie had seen him do after a good football play so many times. She smiled at his almost victorious expression and loud "whoo." Jenny flinched. "Yes daddy's nuts but we love him." Julie whispered to her laughing as Tim slapped five with people as he made the way down the aisle. Both Jason and Tyra smiled when Julie and Tim reached back behind them to slap five with them.

 

They had the reception out by the lake under tents with everything wrapped in twinkle lights. Illuminating the evening. After standing in the receiving line Julie had to use the ladies room. Upon returning she saw Tim setting at their table with Jenny in his lap feeding her mashed potatoes. Julie smiled now that Jenny had all of four teeth. Tim tried feeding her anything in everything within reason. Jenny was eyeing his corn on the cob but Tim wouldn't give in.

She walked over brushing the hair out of Tim's eyes. "Hey, husband got room in that lap for one more?"

"Sure…" she perched herself on his knee. Julie heard a knife clink glass and looked up to find Tyra preparing to give her toast.

Tyra cleared her throat.

"It's my job as maid of honor to give a toast so here goes I thought these song lyrics offered great advice so I stole them…when the weight of the world bares down so strong you leave footprints on the street and there's to many miles to face without a few more hours sleep. The storm clouds over head won't shed any rain to quench your thirst when your faith is stretched so thin that you can see through your soul when you can't find a nickel to buy smile cause your pockets all got holes you wanna shut the door and hide before the day can get much worse let the person you are clinging to now always be the one you reach for…you guys manage to give me hope that the one person you least expect could be the person who saves you and loves all your messy pieces…I love both of you and wish you all the happiness in the world. To Tim and Julie." Tyra raised her glass. Jason was next.

"I've been friends with Tim a long time I knew him even when he thought girls had cooties. Then when he had a list of all the girls he wanted to date sleep with or just flirt with to get them to do his homework. Julie was never on that list…sorry for scaring you Coach. Anyways I'm glad Julie was never on that list because if she was he wouldn't have deserved her. I've heard Tim say she's the unexpected love of his life and it's true. I'm grateful to you Julie you make him happy and love him for exactly who he is. I don't worry about him now since he has you. Its simple guys be good to one another believe in each other make more babies and be happy. On a final note if any women have keys to Tim's house or truck please bring them up… and now to end things and not sound to Tim like but god is great beer is good and people are crazy. To tim and Julie."

It was time for the first dance. Tim took Julie's

"Now, you can't bang your head or fuck to it and have you seen the mariachi band anywhere?" he whispered in her ear she giggled. I'll still be loving you by Restless Heart began playing. They swayed to the music turned her… "I like your choice good song Timmy." she told him.

"Its one of my favorite's actually." he began singing the chorus to her in an off key manor for once she didn't mind.

"I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine till time stands still until the winds don't blow when today is just a memory to me I know I'll still be loving you." he dipped her.

"Don't have to worry bout dropping you now." he teased.

"Well you better be nice or I'll step on your toes dancer or not…" he kissed her she thought it was just to shut her up and it was working but really he just wanted to. People started trickling on to the dance floor. Tami was beside them the next time the looked up. "Someone wants to join you she kept crawling out but I kept catching her."

"Well I'd be glad to have this dance with both my girls what do you say Mama?"

"Sure …" they situated Jenny between them and danced. Julie read the onsie someone had put on Jenny. "If I can't marry Daddy I'll settle for Noah Street!"

"He'll probably be a catch one day Jenny Bean mark Mama's words…"

"You're never getting married it's against Daddy's rules…"

"Since when does she have rules where your concerned Tim?" Julie teased

"Since now…"

The father daughter dance was next. Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman played. Eric was quiet. "You okay Daddy?"

"Sure baby, you happy?"

"Very…"

"If you ever need to come home or something you can no judgment okay…I know you and Tim will be fine but… you can always come home again…"

"I'll never stop being your baby will I?"

"No more than Jensen could stop being yours…" for some reason Julie wanted to cry. I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms cause know something the prince never knew… the song rang out Julie looked up to see Tim dancing with Jenny.

"I sincerely hope someone has caught that on camera." Julie murmured.

A few minutes later…

"Julie Riggins get your pretty little ass over here and cut this cake…" Tyra bellowed.

"Could you say that again…?" Tim asked

With an eye roll. "Julie Riggins…" Tyra parroted unenthusiastically.

"Smash this in my face Tim you will regret it."

"Really?" he stood with his cake poised to make a mess of Julie's face.

"Do you feel lucky Timmy do ya?"

He smashed the cake in her face. She returned fire. Jenny found it all highly amusing. Tim licked the icing off the tip of Julie's nose.

"Ok you guys are even now…" Tyra told them hands on hips which were well defined by her yellow bride's maid dress.

Julie sat down to slip off her heels for a moment as Tim stood preparing the throw the garter he had just taken off her. Lyla Garrity walked over.

"Julie I just wanted to say it was a beautiful wedding and you look lovely… you make him happy I didn't see that not really until today thank you for that… I Love him enough to want his happiness even if it's not with me…"

"Thank you Lyla… Tim thinks very highly of you maybe one day we can consider each other friends…"

"Would you mind very much if I held Jenny I've been dying to all night.

"That's fine… Jenny loves everybody…I'm sure she'd be glad for the new company… but if she sees Tim you're a goner so hurry… I think Erin has her…"

Tim stood and watched as Julie threw her bouquet. Lyla held Jenny Tyra shooting all kinds of dirty looks at Lyla and Gracie managed to snag the bouquet because Julie specifically aimed for her. Tim walked over to Lyla as the crowd dispersed.

"That's a mighty fine lookin' baby you got there Garrity…"

"I hear she's a chip off your temperamental block at times… but your right she is a pretty little thing…"

"Thanks, you enjoying the festivities?"

"Yeah…I'm really glad you're happy Tim you deserve it…I'm sorry if I made things hard on you…with Julie or our relationship…"

"Lyla I think Jay and I became one person for you at some point….with Jules I'm just Tim… you didn't mess things up for me to bad she married me so it all cool… and I hope you find someone besides Buddy to bring as your date from now on…" Tim smirked

"He's totally hitting on Angela Collette…"

"Yup…. When did sleeping beauty her go to dreamland…"

"Few minutes ago…"

"Want me to take her…"

"No I'm enjoying it…I'll return her don't worry."

As they got in the limo to go to the airport for their honeymoon in Savannah Georgia.

Julie held up her hands. "Wait! Who's got my baby?" Lyla came forward holding the sleeping girl still. Julie took her holding her close. She kissed Jenny's temple.

"It's just five days…I can do this…" tears sprang to her eyes "No I can't…"

"Baby she's going to be fine with your parents…"

"Tim when she wakes up we will be gone…she'll think we left her…I've never left her over night Tim much less four…"

"Baby we talked about this…we can ichat to her everyday I packed your laptop. Now kiss her then give her to me it's my turn." Julie kissed her squeezing her a little then handed her over to Tim who looked like he'd rather cut off a limb than leave Jenny at that moment.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Shut up…" he kissed her breathed in her lavender baby soap and handed her to Tyra before he broke. They waved to their friends and family and got in the car.

 

Julie slept her head on his shoulder on the plane and for the first time in his life Tim felt completely at peace. Once they got to the swanky B&B where they where staying they fell into the bed to tired to do anything but sleep.

The next morning Tim returned from getting ice to see Julie wearing his panther's jersey. The ice bucket hit the floor.

"Where'd you get that and what's underneath it?" he swallowed.

"I've got connections…and… you'll have to take it off to find out…" she lounged in the bathroom doorway easily waiting on him.

He sauntered toward her in a way only Tim Riggins could. Her heart rate kicked up at just thought of him touching her how the hell did he do that? Their wedding day had marked one year together and he still got to her just by looking at her. Held her face in his hands kissing her thoroughly. He loved having the taste of her on his tongue. She tugged on his hair lightly as she kissed him back. His hands skimmed up the backs of her thighs

And over her ass squeezing leaving a heated trail in its wake. She had the perfect ass he thought wryly and he'd tell her so later. She broke the kiss only out of sheer need for air. He trailed his hands up the back of the jersey and felt the corset under his hands. He pulled away looking shocked. She had mirrored his signature smirk perfectly.

The jersey hit the floor….

They didn't leave their room for two days they made love on every possible surface…even a few Julie didn't know you could have sex on. Julie listened to the steady soothing rhythm of Tim's heart as she waited for him wake. She grew impatient dropping kisses along his jaw line before landing firmly on his mouth. He groaned… "Are you trying to kill me woman?"

"Wait! Hold the phone stop the presses Tim Riggins doesn't want sex! Are you sick Timmy?"

"I think you broke me…" he was looking down at her now smiling.

"And I thought I was being a good wife…"

"Oh trust me you are." he pulled her to lie on top of him.

"We should get breakfast…." he kissed her.

"Ok you wanna take that trolley tour of the city?"

"Sure…"

"Mom said there are a some great shops here to do you mind?"

"No as long as we are together I'm cool."

They dressed and headed down to get breakfast.

"Wanna know a secret?" Julie asked

He nodded. "I've always wanted to slide down a banister…" she trailed her hand down the banister

"Do it."

"What no I cant these stairs have been here since 1884." he picked her setting her on the banister "Go go slide before we get caught…" she slid down giggling the whole way.

They ate in the fancy dining room complete Waterford crystal.

After their tour of the city and Julie dragging Tim into 50 different shops they rode in a horse drawn carriage around Forsyth square.

 

Tami heard them before she saw them they sounded like a herd of elephants. Tim ran in "Gimmie Gimmie gimmie…" Tim grabbed Jenny from her.

"Ha ha I beat you." Tim taunted as Julie trailed in.

"Your legs are longer damn it…" she pouted she walked over kissing Jenny's head.

"We missed you baby…" Julie murmured

"We brought you a prize Bean." Tim told her.

Tami smiled they were truly happy that's all that mattered.

 

AN: ok guys hope you enjoyed the chapter ! Um, before I forget lyrics in Tyra's toast is from fall into by sugarland and the tail end of Jason's is people are crazy by Billy Currington At last is by etta james...I think i credit all other artist with in the chapter . I also a have a visual of Julie's dress if you wanna see it! thanks for all your lovely reviews keep them comin' I hope this chapter wasn't to long... until next time...thanks!

Meghan


	13. 9 Months: Daddy's Study Buddy

AN: Ok the song used here is keith whitley's Tell Lorie I Love Her!

 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Julie chanted as she ran into the living room.

"What babe?"

"The sitter has the flu and I have back to back classes…"

"I only have government today so I can take her with me….zoom…here comes the plane Jenny open the hanger ….zzzzz good girl big bite…"

"You're sure? And she hates that cereal how are you getting her to eat it?"

"Yes, and I cheated and mixed in that Hawaiian delight she likes…lay out her clothes for me so I don't put her in something to small please."

Newly dressed in her Horton hears a who shirt and jeans. Tim settled Jenny into the carrier strapped to chest and hurried into class Jenny jabbered non stop. Gnawing on his index finger. He set down at a table the girl near him looked ready to melt at the sight of him and Jenny that happened a lot when he had jenny on his own. He made sure his wedding band was visible. He smiled at the girl. "I'm Tim and this pretty lady here is my daughter Jenny."

The girl scooted closer.

"I'm Lara Thorpe…she's a beauty how old?"

"Thank you nine months today…" Jenny leaned back to catch his eye mid jabber. "What Jelly Bean?" he smiled down at her giving her his spare highlighter to play with. Lara stifled a sigh all the good one where married or gay. This man should come with a warning she thought. "Newly Married?"

"Three months…"

Jenny who had recently figured out she could yell was doing just that as the roll was called. "Ahhhh Ahhh" each time it got louder. "Jensen be quiet…" he tried the evil eye. Jenny wasn't buying it."

"What is that racket?" the Professor asked.

"My little girl… sorry Professor Michaels I haven't mastered volume control yet." every girl in the room turned and "awed" at him. Just great he thought.

Jenny got quiet on him.

"She looks a tad uncomfortable." Lara whispered pulling Tim's attention from the lecture and to his daughter who slept in the carrier her head cocked at an odd angle. Tim melted a little. She did that to him a lot unmanly as it might have been.

"What do I do I don't wanna wake her."

"You lift and I'll slide the carrier away." and so they did. She didn't wake

"I can undo the carrier for you so you can hold her easier lean up." he did as asked. Her hands lingered a little to long undoing at the fasteners for his taste but hey she was helpful he settled Jenny on his chest. Her breath easing in and out calmly against his neck she twined a lock of his hair in her hand what was it with women and his hair. He smirked.

 

Jenny's screaming cries made Tim's ears ring he picked up his red faced baby girl.

"Dada…" she sobbed. "I know baby…" he kissed her heated brow. "Jules, honey she's really hot…"

"I don't know what to do…the medicine isn't working."

"Let's just take her to the emergency room… call your parents on the way…don't cry baby…"

"I don't know how to help her I've done everything momma said." Julie cried. As they headed for the door.

The engine whined and Jenny screamed as they flew toward San Antonio General Hospital. Jenny pulled on the restraints of her car seat not wanting to be held down.

"Shhhhh I know Jenny just hang tight a second almost there." Julie soothed.

Tim pulled up to the emergency entrance.

"You guys go on in I'll park and come find you."

Tim walked in and found Julie and Jenny in the waiting area. They where called back quickly which Tim was grateful for but slightly worried about it must of meant Jenny was in bad shape the doctor didn't bolster Tim's confidence. He looked like the reincarnation of Doogie Houser. "Who do we have here?"

"Jensen Riggins …17 lbs 22 and ¾ of an inch tall…"

"Jenny!" Julie promptly corrected. "She has a cough I gave her Dimetapp and Motrin for the fever but it's not working…" the doctor swiped the thermometer across her forehead. "101." he said checking her ears she whimpered. "I know hurts huh sweetie."

"double ear infections…" he listened to her lungs. "I want x-rays stat looks a little dehydrated too. She eating?"

"Why don't we admit her hydrate her do antibiotics for the pneumonia and ear infections and breathing treatments. Don't look so scared she looks like a tough cookie…first time parents huh? Don't worry your doing great!"

"Oh and Tylenol and cool bath for the fever…"

They gave Jenny a cool sponge bath first and gave her the Tylenol and now wanted to start an I.V. line.

"I can't watch them poke my baby with needles Tim." Julie told him.

"Ok I can do it wait outside I'll get you when it's done…"

"Mr. Riggins what's the best way for us to get her as still as possible?"

"I can hold her if you want."

"Ok hold her tight honey because she's going to freak…" an older nurse told her. "I'm a grown man she's a lil girl it shouldn't be that hard."

"Huh that's what they all say."

"On babies it usually takes a few sticks so don't get alarmed if we don't get it the first time." another said.

Tim sat down in a chair and held Jenny tightly in his lap. When they came toward her with the needle a few minutes later he had to look away. Her wail of pain tore at his heart. "Dada ow…" she bellowed "I know Bean I'm sorry…" he kissed the top of her head as the tears continued to flow and he fought back his own.

"You're both doing really well." the older nurse said. They finally got it on the third try much to Tim's relief.

Jenny was currently holed up in Julie's lap giving Tim the cold shoulder.

"Typically I would find her being this mad at you funny…but not now." Julie said.

"She hates me I let those people do mean things to her at least in her mind…"

"Baby, she's going to get over it…One of us needs to go get some clothes and some food."

"Mike and Marin are bringing us some stuff…are your parents on the way."

"Yep…"

"Oh we're getting the pouty lip Mama." Tim smiled reached over a tickled under Jenny's chin.

"Jenny forgive daddy or you'll make him sad…" Julie told her and Tim make a pouty face. Jenny Giggled.

Tami and Eric arrived. After checking Jenny over for himself. "Let's go for a walk son, she'll be fine till you get back."

"Ok give Daddy kisses I know you still got your diaper in a twist but still…" he kissed her cheek and walked out with Coach.

"Holding up ok son?" Tim stuffed his hands his pockets before walking on and replying. "God that scared me… hell I'm still scared I have never heard her scream like that before and then they poked and prodded her I had to hold her down and she just kept crying and saying ow dada ow… and I couldn't help her…"

"She's going to be fine Tim…" Tim sniffed back tears and cleared his throat.

"I still feel helpless…"

"I know you do…"

After everyone had left them Julie looked ready to drop.

"Here baby let me take over for awhile." Tim took Jenny who was fighting sleep.

"The breathing treatments are making her shake she can't sleep."

"Well I'll just hold her while she sleeps."

"You're sure?"

"I got it Julie…I'll call the nurse if anything changes now lay down on that cot you can relieve me at dawn but the rocker looks comfy so don't worry."

Tim settled into the rocker with Jenny feeding her a bottle.

"Now, why don't I sing you the song I sing to mama you like that one…? I don't think she'll mind the name substitution" he set the rocker gently in motion with his foot.

"If I were alone in the desert Without a drink of water around, With my knees and hands in that white scorching sand, With the hot Sahara, sun beating down,If I could be granted my wishesAnything I want would come true, I know that it might sound funny but here's what I want you to do…

Tell Jenny I love her, Tell Jenny I need her, tell her everything would be ok if I could just see her…

Tell Jenny I love her, Tell Jenny I need her… And if I leave this old world tell her she's the only girl for me… yes you're the only girl for me."

Her eyes drifted shut. Tim kept rocking.


	14. Months 11 & 12: Happy Birthday Jenny

~Meg

 

"I was thinking we should start some family traditions of our own Jules…ones without alcohol or rolling smoke." he teased

"I like that song." Julie said with a smirk. "I meant like camping or something woman!"

"It January Timothy Matthew!"

"This summer!"

"I'm an indoorsy girl Timmy I don't pee in bushes or sleep on the ground…"

"Fine we'll have a camp fire right here in the house using the fire place… go get some wire hangers and Jenny."

"NO WIRE HANGERS!" She shouted "Sorry had too." she bounded off kind of excited by the idea of an indoor tradition and went to get Jenny. Jenny sat in Julie's lap mesmerized by the roasting marshmallow.

Tim laughed turning his hot dog over the fire. "I think she's more interested in this than she is the wiggles…"

"Don't forget we love our soaps too."

"You know this must be one of the good parts of being married I learn little things about you like your soap opera addiction…. And the fact that you like your marshmallows burnt… hang on…" He blew the flame out on the marshmallow as she pulled it from the fire. "Didn't want you to accidentally impale our child with marshmallow torch."

Tim roasted a marshmallow let it cool a little before setting Jenny on the floor with a hot dog and the marshmallow. "Eat up girlie…" he tugged lightly on one of her pigtails she shot him a dirty look. "Don't mess up her pretty hair." Julie chastised him for her. "Looks like she wants to kick my ass…" he laughed

 

"Baby! I got the ice and Jay need anything else?" he shouted as Jason wheeled in behind him.

"Jenny Faith you get your little butt back here." Jenny ran like a little naked blur out of the hall stopping in front of Tim.

"Jensen why are you naked as a Jaybird?" she smiled up at him reaching for him. "Dada!" He picked her up "Do not pee on me…" Julie walked in

"You little woman! Oh hey Jase your goddaughter is being a brat and won't get dressed." she pointed at said offender currently in Tim's arms.

"You are not a brat are you Jenny Penny!" he shook his head no. she mimicked him. "Well all I gotta is lucky for you Jenny you inherited Daddy's charm Gene but guess what Mama's immune so come on." Tim stole kiss from Jenny and handed her over. "Are not immune…" he winked at Julie kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"Stay out of the dip!" Julie called over her shoulder as she left.

"When did she start doing that?" Jason asked

"What ordering me around? Um about since the first moment we got together…"

"No you idiot Jenny and the walking?"

"Oh last month just took off randomly after coach one day hasn't stopped since."

Soon guests arrived party in full swing Tim heard a knock at the door. He watched Mike dance around with Jenny out of the corner of his eye as he reached for the door. He bit his tongue to keep from telling Mike not to drop his kid. He swung the door open. "Garrity!"

"Don't worry you're safe Julie invited it me I'm not to late am I?"

"No, you're just in time for cake. Come in." He took the gift from her hands.

"Stop fidgeting… Julie doesn't bite…hard…" he grinned.

"Shut up and show me the birthday girl." She retorted.

"Jules strip her down before you set her loose on that cake honey…" Tami called out.

"Jules made the Bean her own little cake so we're just letting her do her own thing…I'm kinda scared at the thought actually." Tim informed Lyla.

They sang happy birthday and waited for Jenny to blow out the candle.

"I'm going to blow it out it'll take the Bean forever… and the anticipation is killing me."

"You will not!" Tyra Lyla and Julie chastised him in unison.

"Ok that is weird…" he murmured to himself.

"Me You and Bean will do it together on three." Julie told him

"ready 1...2...3..." Jenny looked shocked when it blew out. Julie moved the candle "Go for it Jensen!" Five minutes later she was covered head to toe in cake.

"Well was it good baby?" Tim asked her she grinned.

"I'll give her a quick bath in the sink and then we can show her the birthday present." Tim told Julie. "You did the last one I got it…" he reassured her when he saw the look she gave him.

"You're better at this than I'd of thought." Lyla told him as she leaned on the fridge.

"I do bathe you know…" he rinsed Jenny's hair. "No…" she murmured "almost done…" he soothed

"No I meant the Dad thing it fits you you're good at it…"

"Just trying to make sure she's loved like I wasn't Lyla that's all." he whispered.

She splashed Tim. "Dada! Light!"

"Nope that's Lyla nice try though…" he picked her up out of the water and wrapped her in the towel Lyla held out. "She thinks everything is light!" Lyla grabbed the spare towel and dried her hair. "Where's Jenny? There she is…" Lyla played with her Jenny giggled.

Once Tim redressed her in her overalls they let her open her gifts she ripped into them gleefully having gotten the gist of at least opening the gifts since Christmas. Most of the gifts where going to make noise. Tim saw the almost terrified look on Julie's face. "I hid you a screw driver in the loose brick of the fireplace." he whispered in her ear brushing hair behind her ear.

"God I love you." she murmured back. He chuckled richly. "Love you too babe."

Julie helped Jenny into her coat and they led her outside to see her gift a swing set complete with monkey bars a slide and a rope climbing net Julie and Tim had combined money with Tami and Eric for it. Jenny looked on in awe trying to figure it out. "She doesn't know what to think!" Julie said happily.

Tim picked her up and tried putting her in her plane shaped hard plastic swing seat. She balked squealing fearfully.

"She does better in my lap remember babe…" Julie told him. She sat down in one of the spare swings Tim handed Jenny to her.

"Push us Daddy?" Julie asked.

"You bet wanna go so high you can touch the clouds Bean?"

"Let's work our way up to it… not to high." Julie told him.

"Wait who put this together is it safe for my niece to use?" Jason teased as he wheeled outside.

"Coach and me and we froze our asses off too…and it's safe I made Jules Test it out last night…" he set the girls to swinging and caught Lyla checking out Jason.

Tim watched as Julie cleaned up the remnants from the party.

"Thank you for today with Lyla I know it meant a lot to her…I do believe you're making progress Mrs. Riggins."

"Gotta start somewhere…" she leaned over the counter to kiss him. She kissed.

"I happen to love you enough to be nice to Lyla…but I sent you in there to make sure Jenny was still breathing…'

"Yup still breathing I used a mirror even… damn she sleeps like a rock these days it's kinda scary."

"Don't jinx us be grateful her night owlishness could come back…" Tim got a beer from the fridge.

"I'm going to put together that car thing Tyra got the Bean help me?"

"Sure was it just me or was there sparkage between Lyla and Jase?"

"That's always there honey…"

"Um hmm sure, I will say I told you so just so you know…"

"Now, it's unmanly to read the directions…so that your job Jules."

"Please tell me you read the direction while putting the swing set together…"

"Yes ma'am I did and I didn't let Mike anywhere near it during construction…"

"I like Mike and trust him it's just…"

"He's dumber than a box a rocks…" Tim finished. Julie laughed "we're not nice…"

"You're nice and I'm honest… that's how we work…" they settled in the floor Julie stole a sip of Tim's beer. "Hand me the Phillips out of the fireplace please baby."

Julie got it for him a smile. She sang softly along with the radio… knowing every word because the song till kingdom by cold play was a favorite of hers that reminded her of Tim.

"Today was a pretty perfect day…" Julie whispered.

"Yes… it was." Tim replied.


	15. 2 Years Old:Love Hard Fight Dirty

Julie stood in the bathroom with Lyla and Tyra. Who amazingly weren't killing each other for the moment. "You look Ty I can't…"

"Nope not pregnant…" Julie's face crumpled though she knew she should be relived. "I lied Jules…you are very pregnant…I just did that so you would know how you really felt about things…" she placed the positive test in Julie's hand.

"You evil bitch!" Julie said with a teary smile.

"crap how are we going to do this?"

"What if Tim isn't happy guys?"

"Well it can't go any worse than telling him the first time… this time he knows he can handle things." Lyla provided.

 

Julie stood in the sliding glass doorway watching as Tim helped Jenny on the monkey bars holding her as she moved her hands from bar to bar.

"I got it Daddy! I not need you…" she said with the blind confidence only a two year old could posses.

"I'd rather not chance it. " Tim told her.

"Tim in female form…" Tyra whispered.

"Shit that ain't no lie…"

"Lyla and I are going to the store need anything?"

"See if you can get Jase to go to so I can tell him?"

"Sure… Jason Lyla and I are making a store run you're coming with."

"I am?"

"You are…"

" can I go Aunt Tyra?" Jenny shouted.

"yep…"

"Unca Jay can I go for a ride?"

"You bet…" Tim sat Jenny in Jason's lap and he rolled off.

 

Tim picked up over the yard then came in to see Julie scrubbing the hell out of an imaginary spot on the counter.

"What was with the mass exodus?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Jules…" she continued her scrubbing

"Baby is there a problem?"

"are you apposed to expanding our family?"

"No…"

"Good because I'm pregnant…." he stood stock still for a moment.

"apparently you have really good swimmers because the birth control didn't work…" she sniffed.

"I know the timing is terrible and we have practically no money…. But…" he was across the room and around the counter in five seconds he picked her up off her feet spinning her around in circles laughing. Julie thought maybe he had lost his mind.

"You're happy?" she asked tentatively.

"yes aren't you?" she nodded tearing up. "I just thought…"

"we'll figure it out we always do honey…" he kissed firmly intending for it to be a quick kiss. It turned into something slower. When they finally broke for air. "I love you…you know that right?" he asked his forehead resting against hers. She nodded "Good…"

"Love you too. You can put me down now if you want."

He set her on her feet. "Need help with anything?"

"Stir the chili while I get the bread?"

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy… god I have got to quit watching so much tv with Jenny."

Julie laughed at him.

 

After everyone left they sat with Jenny on the couch preparing to tell her the news.

"Jenny would you like to be a big sister?" Julie asked.

She looked perplexed "I'm going to have a baby Jenny."

"Where is it?"

"In my tummy…"

Jenny looked fearful. "You eated the baby!" Tim burst out laughing he couldn't help it. Once he had himself under control.

"No, No, baby that's where god puts it to grow."

"Oh ok I still be your Jelly Bean?"

"You will always be my Jelly Bean!"

"Can we name the baby Ernie…"

"Judging by the look on your Mama's face I'd say no."

"Darn."

"Yep darn the bad luck."

 

Julie opened the door to their new house in Dillon with their ever expanding family they had moved back home to Dillon where they had more help with Jenny and She and Tim commuted to their classes. She shoved the door open hands full with groceries. Their new chocolate lab puppy Huck ran through her legs. "No huck…"

"Mama Huck rhymes with fuck." Jenny said trailing behind her. Julie vowed to kill Tim that's just what she wanted her two and a half year old saying.

"Where'd you hear that word Jenny." Julie sat the groceries down on the counter.

"Unca Billy Says it lots…"

"We are going to go pay Uncle Billy a visit."

"at his work?"

"yep…"

"Can I see Daddy too?"

"Sure Bean don't say fuck sweet heart it's a bad word."

"He gonna eat the soaps like Daddy for saying the bad s word?"

"He might!"

 

Tim rolled himself out from under the car when he heard Julie's unique stomp on the concrete floors followed quickly by Jenny's fast little short legged steps.

"What did I do darlin' or am I supposed to know already?"

"Not you for once…" Thank god he thought he feared the wrath of his wife who was now six months pregnant.

"Ok who do you want me to harm?" he sat up "Hey bean why you so pouty?"

"Billy taught her the f-word…and she thinks she's in trouble with you for it." he crooked a finger at his daughter. "Come here." she shuffled forward looking at her feet.

"did you say unlady like words?"

"Yes sir…"

"Why?"

"I not know it was bad Daddy I promise….I just thinked it rhymed with Huck…" He fought back a smirk.

"Don't say it again Jensen. You got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok now can Daddy have some kisses…." she kissed his cheek. "I gots to go potty Daddy."

"Ok I'll take you I think Mama has to have a talk with uncle Billy…"

"We cant watch him eat the soaps?" Tim laughed "Lava soap is going to taste real bad Bean."

"My wife wants to talk to you…" Tim said as they passed Billy in the hall.

 

"You…. Billy Riggins…" Julie slapped him upside the head "Taught my two year old daughter to say fuck!"

"Why'd you hit me." he pouted

"Saving Mindy the trouble for when she finds out….out of all the words Billy why that one…."

"I dropped a wrench on my foot yesterday and it popped out."

"Jenny says you say it lots…"

"Maybe but I didn't know she was listening…"

"I'm sorry Julie… really…I know I need to stop Brody said damn it yesterday…"

"Don't feel so bad it took Tim a month and lots of dial soap to get Jenny to quit saying Shit and still remember not to say it himself."

 

" I still can't figure out how something that stinks that bad can come out of someone so tiny and so dang pretty." Tim said buttoning Jenny's pants.

"I'm dang pretty?"

"You are…" he sat Jenny on the sink so the could wash their hands.

"You have a boyfriend at daycare?" he pumped some soap into her hand.

"NO! Boys have cooties Daddy."

"I'm a boy." he handed her a paper towel to dry her hands off after she washed them.

"No you're a Daddy…"

"Yes I am… my smart girl." he kissed her forehead. He brushed a strand of blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"Ready to bail out Uncle Billy?

"Okay."

Tim settled Jenny on his hip he went over to the vending machine.

"For remembering to go potty like a big girl…what ya want?" she pointed to the twix.

"Nice choice… cookies and chocolate mama's gonna love me…" he fished in his pocket for a dollar. "Can I push the button?" he put the dollar in "Uh huh press the G and the 2...good girl I didn't know you knew the letter g yet!"

"Saw it on seesmee street."

They walked back into the garage to see Billy sulking.

"Sorry I gots you in trouble Unca Billy…"

"I got myself in trouble I need to watch my mouth not your fault princess…" she opened her candy. "Want a bite? I share…"

"No that's ok can I have kisses instead…"

"You and Daddy like my kisses…." she leaned over kissing his cheek. Julie nodded at the candy bar in her hand. "Tim…" she scolded "She went potty that's her treat I didn't break the rules."

"Um hmm sure kiss Daddy bye Bean we gotta fix dinner…" she kissed his cheek. "I'll put her in the car for you babe…"

"Ok thank you…"

Once Tim saw them off…

"I just thought Mindy was scary when mad… your woman…you have my sympathies…"

"Aw, it aint that bad she loves hard and fights dirty makes life interesting…"

 

AN: Hopefully you guys are still like this and i'm not boring you the next few chapters will be very interesting so please keep reading! Keep reviewing also mostly because I like knowing what you think! they brighten my day and motivate me so thanks!


	16. 3 Years Old: The Long Goodbye

AN: Don't hate me! This is just how I saw things

 

Tim followed Julie into the back of the house away from their festive New Years Eve party.

She ducked into the bathroom to reapply her lipstick which was as startling red color that Tim was beginning to like. He slipped in closing the door behind. If she felt his gaze raking over her she didn't let on. She caught his eye in the mirror.

"Like what you see?"

"Always… Those heels and that little black number your wearing is making me territorial…Saracen was flirting with you…"

"Tim." she rolled her eyes. "Seriously." he strolled over placed his lips on the back of her neck. "So are you gonna pee on me? Brand me like cattle? What?" she leaned into him as he lavished his attention on the sensitive spot behind her.

"I was thinking of something a little more basic…" his breath rushed out warm on her neck. "Two more weeks Tim we can't yet."

"Just wanted you to know you won't know when or where but I'm making you mine…" it was the sweetest the threat Julie had ever heard.

"I'm already yours…"

"A reminder never hurts." he moved lower to her shoulder.

"In fact…" he turned her lifted her set her on the counter. "I'm going to make sure you remember my name…." he kissed her slow and thoroughly tongues entwining he tasted of red wine. "Tim…" she whispered. "It'll probably be more scream than whisper…until you are so hoarse a spent and whisper is all you can manage…" her eyes slowly slid open her jaw dropped he smirked and walked away. That's how Tyra found her a few minutes later.

"He always was good at the dirty talk…" a smile twitched at her lips "Whatever he said must have been damn good." Julie swallowed mouth still dry.

"It was nice…" Julie smiled hopping down and leaving "Two can play his little game," she murmured to herself.

Julie wandered around intending to tease Tim herself but she caught sight of him in the nursery leaning on the crib. Watching their 4 week old daughter Jamie sleep. She walked over wrapping her arms around his waist pressing her face into his back she whispered. "She's fine you know…besides Ty is guarding that baby monitor like a rotweiler.

"I know I just like looking at her."

"That's because she looks just like you… tell me is it like looking into a tiny delicate little female mirror?"

"Ha ha your funny…"

"Come on lets go back to the party…sweet dreams James Erica."

"Yeah ok…sweet dreams Jamie Joy…"

 

Matt's mom Shelby had called Julie over saying that it was really time Lorraine be put in a nursing facility. Matt wouldn't hear it Shelby hoped Julie could get him to see reason since she seemed to be one of the few people's opinion he trusted. So now She Matt and Shelby set around the kitchen table. Jamie in her carrier. Jenny sitting in Lorraine's lap coloring and chatting away as Lorraine watched her soaps.

"Its time Matt…" Julie said gently

"I can't Julie the woman is practically my mother… no offense." he added quickly shooting a apologetic look at Shelby.

"I know that Matt and I know this is hard and its something that should never have been your responsibility but she needs 24 hour care and you can't be everywhere all the time Matt you deserve a life and you know that if she was

able to tell you so herself she'd agree with me."

"I suppose your right…"

 

Tim stood in Jenny's door way as Julie woke her up. She sat with Jenny on the bed. Telling her Lorraine Saracen had died was going to be incredibly hard his little girl had grown extremely attached to Seven's Grandma. Even dubbing her "Her Kinda Grandma."

"Bean…"

"Yeah Mama…" She rubbed her eyes. "Morning Glory!" she told Tim repeating what he said to her every morning.

"Morning Glory Baby…" he whispered back.

"Jenny Mister Matty called me this morning and Kinda Grandma died last night…" Tim saw fear anger and finally sorrow pass the through Jenny's young gaze.

She sobbed "No Mama did she lose to many memories…cause all you gots to do is say I Jenny and your Kinda Grandma and we friends and she's ok…"

"No Baby her heart just quit working…" Jenny got up and tried running out of the room. A trait she got from him running from pain at all cost. He scooped her up holding her tightly.

Her little body shook with sobs.

"She was my friend Daddy…"

"I know…and you where her friend and she loved you."

"Did I it hurt?" she sniffled

"No I don't think it did." she played with his hair.

"I didn't get to say bye its not fair…"

"I know…"

"She's in heaven right?"

"Yes…"

"Can she hear my prayers like god does…"

"I don't see why not…"

"So I can still talks to her…"

"Sure…"

 

People gathered at Matt's house after the funeral. His girlfriend Sierra was a simpering spoiled brat who Julie hated on principle. She thought he had better taste. Her three year old was less whiny than that chick. Jenny sat in Lorraine's chair coloring sniffling every now and then. She knew it pained Matt to see the chair empty. So when Jenny climbed up into cuddling onto the familiar fabric Matt told her to just leave Jenny be and so she did. Until now, whiny chick proceed to grab Jenny's arm and remove her from the chair so she could set down. Julie went into mama bear mode. Crossing the room in seconds Tyra and Lyla quickly followed no one but no one messed with their baby. Jenny's chin came up in true Taylor fashion with that Riggins' fuck you glint in her eye.

"Kinda Grandma's chair you go away… my Matty said I can set here." Julie had never been prouder. "Take your hands off… my child…NOW!"

"Or you're gonna do what? That brat shouldn't even be here…"

"Believe us when we say we're not women you wanna jack with Sierra isn't it?" Lyla warned none to gently.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you didn't actually know Mrs. Saracen if you did you'd know that little girl was practically her grandchild and she sat in that woman's lap nearly every Sunday for her whole life. If setting in that chair makes that child feel safe and less alone you will leave her alone if I have throw you out of here myself." Tyra said angry tears in her eyes. "Now one last time take your hands off my goddaughter." she finished. Sierra stomped off Jenny got back in her spot. "You ok Aunt Tyra you cryin'."

"Yeah I'm just sad…" Julie gave her a one armed hug. "She was one of the few people who never thought less of me because I was a Collette…" her voice thick.

"I know…" Julie whispered

"Your hair looks pretty all curled Bean." Tyra said reaching down running a hand through Jenny's blonde locks.

"Tank you… Daddy says I look like a princess…"

"He's right… you do."

"He's my prince…"

"He was my something but definitely not my prince … maybe a frog."

"Don't you mean your knight in beer can armor." matt said teasingly from behind them all three girls laughed.

"You know what Seven that's ok I'll let you have that one…" Tim grinned

"But just remember I married Julie."

 

Tim stood with Jenny and Jamie looking at the DVDs in Wal-Mart or at least he thought he was where did Jenny go? He froze.

"Jenny?" no response. Fear kicked up and he began searching for her. "JENSEN!"

"Tim-a-ty…" she came around the other side of the kiosk "Is right here daddy…"

"Oh god Jenny don't do that to Daddy!" she held a grease DVD it was her favorite movie. "Can I marries Danny Zucko?"

"No."

"Why?"

" Because he's like fifty five or something now…" Tim turned and saw a woman staring at him.

"MOM?" He actually forgot how much he looked like his mother.

"Tim I… I didn't mean for us to meet like this but I'm in town now and I'm sober to I'm on the making a amends step…and I… well I'd like a second chance with you… your brother he can't and I understand why and I know we really shouldn't have this conversation in front of your kids or in the store but I saw you and you're girls and couldn't stay away…"

"You've done it for a long time should be easy…"

"I stayed away for you and Billy I thought it best not to poison you with my issues… and make sure I was under control before I came back…Can I meet them please… I can't believe you're a daddy!"

"Who's that Daddy?" Jenny asked Jamie began to fuss he set the stroller in motion as his mother bent down to Jenny's level. "I'm Bethany a friend of your Daddy's who are you?"

"I'm Jensen Faith Riggins… but you can calls me Jenny. Daddy calls me his Jelly Bean and That…" she pointed back at Jamie "Is my sister James Ewica… her has a boy name cause we thinked she was a boy but her's a girl and we calls her Jamie …Daddy calls her Jamie Joy cause her's always happy… and my mommy Julie is in the potty room."

Julie walked over after having found them.

"Hi honey…who's this?" she asked Tim.

"Bethany Riggins…" she provided. Julie shot Tim a look he nodded jaw tightly closed the muscle ticking with stress but you'd never know how much tension was wound into him as he picked up a crying Jamie out of the stroller and began soothing her. "Julie Tim's wife…" Julie extended her hand. "Nice to finally meet you." she said using her Tami Taylor niceness genes it ticked Tim off.

"Wait… we have same names…" Jenny realized.

"She's your grandma ." Tim said through clenched teeth.

"Well it was very nice meeting you girls hopefully I'll see you again…" Bethany shot Tim a pleading look.

 

"So what she just gets a second now?" Tim yelled as he popped open a beer.

"Shhh, you wake up the girls I will beat your ass Mommy dearest issues or not."

"You think this funny?"

"No Tim I don't but either you give her a chance or you don't its your choice…Billy made his…"

"Why didn't he warn me?"

"Maybe he thought she'd leave you alone why I don't know because we all know you're the softer touch when it comes to your parents."

"Am not!" he gulped his beer "Go easy please…" she murmured

"You are honey you love them and you don't want to stop believing in them there is nothing wrong with that…so, how big is the part of you wanting to give her a chance…"

"Just the part of me that's still five waiting by the window for her to come back."

"Baby…"

"Its ok Jules its not like you did it or something…"

"I could never in a million years do that to Jenny…"

"She sound sincere to you Jules?"

She nodded. "She did…"

"One shot… that's it." he swigged his beer. "Sorry I yelled at you…" he sat on the couch pulling her into him.

"Its ok you're still my best friend…"

"Well one thing is for sure…"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Jenny has lots of grandmas…."

"She mentioned Kinda grandma in her prayers tonight …"

"It made me sad…"

"Lorraine was a classy lady that's for sure…"


	17. Years 4 & 5: Changes

Wait yeah hang on…" Julie laughed into the phone.

"What so funny…" Lyla asked

"Nothing just Tim rocking out to some Cher while he fixes the sink…"

"Don't drown my babies in dirty dish water please…" Julie called as Jenny and Jamie crawled under with him one on each side of him

"Cut the water off already baby…" he called back to see her slipping outside to set in the front yard she plopped down in a lawn chair sticking her bare feet in the kiddy pool she chuckled what the girls didn't know wouldn't hurt them she mused.

"Now you did what with Jason Street?" she asked again surely she had misunderstood. She and Lyla had gone from a begrudging tolerance to a comfortable friendship over the years. Julie knew whenever she called Tim at first Lyla was lonely up in Tennessee alone and was looking for something familiar to cling to. So, Julie would say hi to her before handing the phone to Tim . Then they began talking a few minutes at a time and now typically it was Lyla calling to talk to Julie and Tim got a "Garrity says hi…" shouted at him.

"Well we had one night stand… and now…"

"You keeping it…"

"I think so yes…"

"You have to swear not tell Tim…I mean it Jules…I'm not telling Jason at least not yet if ever and we both know Tim couldn't keep this to himself."

"I won't say anything till you do…I promise you coming home…"

"Yes just after graduation…god I'll be the talk of the town its my pay back for being so mean to you about Jenny."

"Aw, well you won't be alone… Tim knocked me up again…"

"No way!"

"Yep all Tim says when people give us shit is… what can we say we really really like each other…I think he keeps hoping if we keep going he's bound to get a boy! Oh and Tim starts his student teaching soon can you believe it Tim a teacher…Kinda scary…anything to coach football I guess…"

"If anyone knows he's smarter than he lets on its you and me."

"True he really likes history… so he might teach that mom offered him a job."

"You've still got another year but any job prospects on the horizon?"

"Um, a spot is being held for me at the Dillon gazette and KTLO needs a sportscaster…"

"Oh my god that would be to funny little miss not sporty bone in body Julie Riggins with your football scores at ten…" Just then someone pulled up Julie automatically recognized Jackie Miller.

"I'll call you right back… Jackie Miller Just pulled into my driveway."

"Who?"

"The thirty five year old single mother Tim slept with Junior year…"

"Nuh uh…"

"Yes huh seriously… I'll call you right back…"

Julie met her on the porch steps. "May I help you?"

"Does Tim Riggins live here I just move back and…"

"Yes he does I'm his wife. He's inside with our girls now… did you need something."

"Just well…"

"This is one flame you won't be relighting lady…I think what you did was reprehensible sleeping with a seventeen your old boy…if you were a man you'd be in jail for statutory rape…Don't come around here again I don't want the example you set anywhere near my children but Bo is more than welcome anytime… oh and Billy's married too. To Mindy Collette remember her? You think I'm a bitch? Don't go sniffing around her husband or you'll end up bleeding."

Tim stuck his head out the door. "Babe you're mama just called yammering about someone I… Jackie?"

"Tim."

"I'm not that guy anymore Jackie,,, but I'd love to see Bo. He's fourteen now right? He should join the team I'll be student coaching…"

"Baby… the girls?" Julie reminded him. "Jamie's in her walker and Jenny and I are playing hide and go seek I'm supposed to be looking for her out here…" he made a show of coming out and looking behind the shrubs… "Nope no Jenny here darn I may never find her Mama!" he shouted . he grinned at Jackie and Julie making the tension drain from the moment. He continued . "She's hiding in the drapes… keeps giggling when ever I pass her…"

"You're really happy." Jackie said

"I am… seriously send Bo over I live in a house full of women no one to watch football with now I gotta go find my Jelly Bean before she thinks I forgot her…oh and baby my mama called needing a recipe for the potluck at church tonight…"

"Ok…" he went back inside they watched him grab Jenny up slinging her over his shoulder and tossing her on the couch to tickle her.

"He's changed…better…whole…"

"Having a family gives him completeness I think… sorry I was so rude to you earlier its just women still throw themselves at him even though we've been together five years it gets tiring anyways sorry just my insecurity rearing its head."

"Its ok that's basically what I came here for until you set me straight…"

 

"Jenny you know I'm going to start coaching the football team this year right?" She nodded.

"And I'm going to have a rule that the boys have to have short hair and be clean shaven … so I'm going to have to cut my hair because I can't ask them to do something I'm not willingly to do myself."

"But daddy I likes your hair I play with it when I is sleepy."

"I know you do baby…but daddy's getting to old to have long hair anyways I just wanted to warn you before I did it today ok Bean?"

"Ok… I guess…"

 

"Is it weird that I'm having a rather emotional reaction to you cutting your hair?" Julie asked as they entered the beauty shop. "you're emotional I feel like Sampson !" Tim said. "What you know I read the bible to the girls…"

"Nothing its just cute only you could think in biblical proportions about your hair…"

"Hi, Ellen right I have an appointment…"

"Your usual trim?"

"Nope full cut I feel like a change…"

Ellen got him set in the chair. "I'm sorry I just can't it feels wrong…like a sin or something." Julie smirked

"Its true…its like cutting brad Pitt's hair after legends of the fall…a crime…"

"I agree…but its what he wants." Julie giggled unable to help herself.

"I'll get rob…no woman is going to be able to do it." the girl continued.

Once Rob was done.

"I like it." Julie said.

"Really…" Tim looked unsure.

"Really baby its very GQ."

 

"Daddy you shouldn't listen to Slammin' Sammy He makes you turn all red!" His five year old informed him.

"Is that right?"

"Like I used to tell Daddy…. Its stress in a bottle." Julie added flipping the radio. If you seek Amy began playing "Uh no don't think so…" she flipped it again and the climb by miley Cyrus began playing "No god seriously spare daddy please…god kills a kitty every time that chick sings!" Tim said.

"Timothy Matthew!" Julie scolded.

"Daddy who do I root for next week at the state game you or Paw Paw?"

"Root for whoever you want to baby…"

"I'll root for both of you Kay?"

"Okay you excited to be spending the weekend with Grandma Bethy?"

"Uh huh she said we could make cookies…"

"Really you gonna save me and mama some?" Tim smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Sure I can! You gonna bring me and Jamie back prizes from aunt tyra's Batch-a-rette party?"

"Not from the party but from San Antonio we will." Julie told her.

Tim pulled up into his mothers drive way. He watched her come barreling out the door to retrieve her grandchildren. She and Tim had a rocky start but in the past two years she'd been true to her word she had truly changed and had yet to bail on Tim or his family. Even Billy was coming around letting her keep Brody for the weekend to as they all drove to San Antonio for Tyra's and Landry's bachelor and bachelorette parties they were getting married two weeks after state.

Tim was a little nervous leaving his girls with her but Julie had assured him it would all be fine.

He got out of the car and removed two year old Jamie from her seat.

"Daddy…" he held for a minute "What Jamie Joy?" she grabbed his face planting a slobbery kiss on his mouth. He was pretty sure there was some snot mixed in but he guessed the occasional gross kiss came with being a daddy. "Wuv you!" she told him.

"I love you Jamie."

After kissing the girls and Brody bye and peeling Jamie off of Julie. Tim, Julie, Billy and Mindy where on the road to san Antonio.

"Dad called me." Billy stated.

Tim's eyebrows Raised. "And?"

"He says he's dying to Timmy. Liver sclerosis."

"And we're supposed to care?"

"Tim!" Julie shot at him.

"Baby…I have a hard time feeling anything but indifference to that man."

"He wants to come home to die… Timmy."

 

The Riggins women wanted to shop on the river walk and the men where drug along against their will. Julie saw a sex shop. "I need to get something I forgot for Ty's bachelorette gift."

"I am not going in there…" Tim balked.

"Wait Just a second Tim the sexpert riggins is scared of a little ol sex shop." Julie teased.

"No I'm afraid of my insanely horny pregnant wife…" he teased in a whisper. She pulled him through the door Billy and Mindy followed.

"Ok so which whip?" Julie asked "which one hurts worse…" she popped Tim on the butt with a riding crop. "That just stung." he said looking at the DVD's she slapped him on the butt with a cat o' nine tails. "Ouch Geez that one did hurt.

"this one then I'll tell her its Julie tested Timmy approved."

"What in the blue hell are these?" Mindy asked.

"Butt plugs…" Billy said easily.

"How do you…wait never mind I don't wanna know…"

"That one is bigger than my head…" Julie said. "This section frightens even me lets move on…" Tim said.

At the check out Julie picked up a pink fuzzy pair of cuffs eyeing Tim. "No." he stated emphatically.

"there is something wrong with you if you won't let your perfectly hot wife cuff you to the bed. Billy muttered.

 

Tim's team was beating East Dillon for the moment. Victory was within his grasp he could almost taste it. Tami had taken a huge chance making him head football coach and Athletic Director his first year teaching. He hoped he could make her feel her decision was the right one. The buzzer blared signaling half time. They where up by thirteen. He had to smile when he saw Jenny being carried across the field by his quarterback.

"Sir, Miss Riggins keeps telling her Mama that she has urgent advice for you and wouldn't let it go so Mrs. Riggins decided to let her come tell you her advice so they could watch the game in peace."

"Ok bean what is it and what is all over your shirt?"

"Pickle Juice…Paw paw you come here to please!" she shouted.

Eric Walked over smirking. "Yes, Jenny Bean!"

"Daddy your guys need to protect the quarterback better…. There where eight sacks in the half and Paw Paw Daddy is driving holes the size of Kansas through your defense what is the ball greased up or something! That's all! It was just bugging me…I'll give you good luck kisses and go back to my seat." she leaned over kissing them quickly once she was returned to her mother both men walked to their locker rooms laughing. She definitely had their DNA in her.

Tim couldn't believe the game hung on a two point conversion kick but it did. He stole a quick glance up at family. Julie watched intently. Standing despite being 7 months pregnant with their third child. Next to her stood Lyla equally as pregnant. Jenny stood hiding her face in Julie's coat. He wasn't sure he could watch this himself. Jamie could of cared less as she sat in Jay's lap eating nachos. He held his breath as the kick was made … it was good. Oh my god we won! He thought. His players and their families rushed the field. He walked over to Eric. Eric offered his hand "You be proud son…don't feel bad you beat me it was a well coached and well played game I couldn't be prouder of you." he shook Tim's hand "Heads up here comes Bean."

"Daddy! Daddy!" she ran at him he scooped her up on pure reflex. "Jenny! Jenny!" he replied with a teasing smile. "We Won Daddy! We won can believe it?" "Barely" he kissed her forehead. Julie and Jamie approached.

"I told you so!" Julie said kissing him. "Go panthers!" Jamie shouted. "Yeah you were liking your nachos and uncle Jay's lap better than the game Missy I saw…" Tim teased her. Then he caught sight of his father. He put Jenny down carefully. Nodded at coach's statement to not let Walt ruin his night. He walked forward with a calm he hadn't possessed in previous years.

He had Tim's mother cornered having a heated conversation. Tim didn't like it "Mama…" he called approaching Everything ok here?"

"Fine baby was just coming to congratulate you when Walt stopped me to talk."

"Great game son you should be real proud…" Walt said reeking of booze.

"Thank you." Tim replied tightly.

"What do you want dad?"

"Just like your mama here… a second chance."

"you've had your chances you blew them by insulting my wife and child."

"Now I didn't mean none that and you know it…I see you knocked her up again and again."

"What can I say I really like her… you said I should of aborted Jenny I'm not likely to forget that in this lifetime."

He dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I'm dying Timmy."

"I heard your livers shot. Should you really be drinking."

"I got no where else to go boy. I'm you're daddy I deserve…."

"No old man I'm a daddy so I know what one is you sure as hell aint that…a bastard maybe but you were never my daddy…Billy had that job. The way I see it your getting exactly what you deserve." He turned and walked away.

 

Later that week. Julie pulled back the comforter climbing into bed.

"Tim I get it I do believe me but honey he's your dad and you'll regret leaving things this way."

"Julie I… I'm not sure I can forgive him…and letting him live with us?"

"Do you honestly want him dying in some nursing home or a homeless shelter?"

"No, I don't but I don't want to forgive him either…"

"That kind of forgiveness isn't yours to give Tim."

"Why did I have to go and marry a truly good person."

"Because your smart…now quit pacing and get in bed."

 

Tim had convinced Walt to quit drinking and to do exactly as his doctor said it was buying him time to right his wrongs. He and Tim had maintained a tenuous relationship and things were looking up between him an Billy as well.

The child he had very mistakenly told them to abort had fast become his favorite though he loved all his grandchildren. Jenny had stolen his heart with Tim's signature mean little look of consternation when she was mad and Julie's quick wit. She was an odd combination of the two of them. She climbed up into Walt's lap.

"Gramps I don't get this they just go around in circles…" she said referring to the NASCAR race he was watching.

"well…"

"it really has no purpose sweets just except it and move on…" Julie told her.

Jenny laid her head on Walt's shoulder. "Is there like touch downs or something?"

"You mean like a points system… yes the guy who wins gets the most points."

"and a trophy?"

"sometimes…"

"you ever win a trophy gramps?"

"Nah you're daddy won a few for football though."

"Girls can't play pop Warner it's the rules…."

"well that's sexist… your mama hasn't pitched a fit? She shook her head yes. "But daddy says those boys will crush me."

"Well I'll talk to daddy for you…" she kissed his cheek hopping down "I'll color you a picture be back." also like Tim she had the attention span of a Nat. but she was as sharp a kid as he'd ever met.

"Do me a favor will you Julie…"

"Sure Walt anything…" she looked up from the salad she was tossing.

"You know the thing I said about Jenny I was wrong please make sure she never knows."

"Don't worry no one will tell her it would be cruel. She loves you. You have clean slates with the kids. Perks of being a gramps."

"Thank you… now I can enjoy what little time I have."

"No problem we're family we forgive easily the ones we love…"

 

AN: the first scence Jenny was four later scences she was five! hope you enjoyed ! please review!


	18. Year 6 Part One: A Hard Fall From Grace

Wait yeah hang on…" Julie laughed into the phone.

"What so funny…" Lyla asked

"Nothing just Tim rocking out to some Cher while he fixes the sink…"

"Don't drown my babies in dirty dish water please…" Julie called as Jenny and Jamie crawled under with him one on each side of him

"Cut the water off already baby…" he called back to see her slipping outside to set in the front yard she plopped down in a lawn chair sticking her bare feet in the kiddy pool she chuckled what the girls didn't know wouldn't hurt them she mused.

"Now you did what with Jason Street?" she asked again surely she had misunderstood. She and Lyla had gone from a begrudging tolerance to a comfortable friendship over the years. Julie knew whenever she called Tim at first Lyla was lonely up in Tennessee alone and was looking for something familiar to cling to. So, Julie would say hi to her before handing the phone to Tim . Then they began talking a few minutes at a time and now typically it was Lyla calling to talk to Julie and Tim got a "Garrity says hi…" shouted at him.

"Well we had one night stand… and now…"

"You keeping it…"

"I think so yes…"

"You have to swear not tell Tim…I mean it Jules…I'm not telling Jason at least not yet if ever and we both know Tim couldn't keep this to himself."

"I won't say anything till you do…I promise you coming home…"

"Yes just after graduation…god I'll be the talk of the town its my pay back for being so mean to you about Jenny."

"Aw, well you won't be alone… Tim knocked me up again…"

"No way!"

"Yep all Tim says when people give us shit is… what can we say we really really like each other…I think he keeps hoping if we keep going he's bound to get a boy! Oh and Tim starts his student teaching soon can you believe it Tim a teacher…Kinda scary…anything to coach football I guess…"

"If anyone knows he's smarter than he lets on its you and me."

"True he really likes history… so he might teach that mom offered him a job."

"You've still got another year but any job prospects on the horizon?"

"Um, a spot is being held for me at the Dillon gazette and KTLO needs a sportscaster…"

"Oh my god that would be to funny little miss not sporty bone in body Julie Riggins with your football scores at ten…" Just then someone pulled up Julie automatically recognized Jackie Miller.

"I'll call you right back… Jackie Miller Just pulled into my driveway."

"Who?"

"The thirty five year old single mother Tim slept with Junior year…"

"Nuh uh…"

"Yes huh seriously… I'll call you right back…"

Julie met her on the porch steps. "May I help you?"

"Does Tim Riggins live here I just move back and…"

"Yes he does I'm his wife. He's inside with our girls now… did you need something."

"Just well…"

"This is one flame you won't be relighting lady…I think what you did was reprehensible sleeping with a seventeen your old boy…if you were a man you'd be in jail for statutory rape…Don't come around here again I don't want the example you set anywhere near my children but Bo is more than welcome anytime… oh and Billy's married too. To Mindy Collette remember her? You think I'm a bitch? Don't go sniffing around her husband or you'll end up bleeding."

Tim stuck his head out the door. "Babe you're mama just called yammering about someone I… Jackie?"

"Tim."

"I'm not that guy anymore Jackie,,, but I'd love to see Bo. He's fourteen now right? He should join the team I'll be student coaching…"

"Baby… the girls?" Julie reminded him. "Jamie's in her walker and Jenny and I are playing hide and go seek I'm supposed to be looking for her out here…" he made a show of coming out and looking behind the shrubs… "Nope no Jenny here darn I may never find her Mama!" he shouted . he grinned at Jackie and Julie making the tension drain from the moment. He continued . "She's hiding in the drapes… keeps giggling when ever I pass her…"

"You're really happy." Jackie said

"I am… seriously send Bo over I live in a house full of women no one to watch football with now I gotta go find my Jelly Bean before she thinks I forgot her…oh and baby my mama called needing a recipe for the potluck at church tonight…"

"Ok…" he went back inside they watched him grab Jenny up slinging her over his shoulder and tossing her on the couch to tickle her.

"He's changed…better…whole…"

"Having a family gives him completeness I think… sorry I was so rude to you earlier its just women still throw themselves at him even though we've been together five years it gets tiring anyways sorry just my insecurity rearing its head."

"Its ok that's basically what I came here for until you set me straight…"

 

"Jenny you know I'm going to start coaching the football team this year right?" She nodded.

"And I'm going to have a rule that the boys have to have short hair and be clean shaven … so I'm going to have to cut my hair because I can't ask them to do something I'm not willingly to do myself."

"But daddy I likes your hair I play with it when I is sleepy."

"I know you do baby…but daddy's getting to old to have long hair anyways I just wanted to warn you before I did it today ok Bean?"

"Ok… I guess…"

 

"Is it weird that I'm having a rather emotional reaction to you cutting your hair?" Julie asked as they entered the beauty shop. "you're emotional I feel like Sampson !" Tim said. "What you know I read the bible to the girls…"

"Nothing its just cute only you could think in biblical proportions about your hair…"

"Hi, Ellen right I have an appointment…"

"Your usual trim?"

"Nope full cut I feel like a change…"

Ellen got him set in the chair. "I'm sorry I just can't it feels wrong…like a sin or something." Julie smirked

"Its true…its like cutting brad Pitt's hair after legends of the fall…a crime…"

"I agree…but its what he wants." Julie giggled unable to help herself.

"I'll get rob…no woman is going to be able to do it." the girl continued.

Once Rob was done.

"I like it." Julie said.

"Really…" Tim looked unsure.

"Really baby its very GQ."

 

"Daddy you shouldn't listen to Slammin' Sammy He makes you turn all red!" His five year old informed him.

"Is that right?"

"Like I used to tell Daddy…. Its stress in a bottle." Julie added flipping the radio. If you seek Amy began playing "Uh no don't think so…" she flipped it again and the climb by miley Cyrus began playing "No god seriously spare daddy please…god kills a kitty every time that chick sings!" Tim said.

"Timothy Matthew!" Julie scolded.

"Daddy who do I root for next week at the state game you or Paw Paw?"

"Root for whoever you want to baby…"

"I'll root for both of you Kay?"

"Okay you excited to be spending the weekend with Grandma Bethy?"

"Uh huh she said we could make cookies…"

"Really you gonna save me and mama some?" Tim smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"Sure I can! You gonna bring me and Jamie back prizes from aunt tyra's Batch-a-rette party?"

"Not from the party but from San Antonio we will." Julie told her.

Tim pulled up into his mothers drive way. He watched her come barreling out the door to retrieve her grandchildren. She and Tim had a rocky start but in the past two years she'd been true to her word she had truly changed and had yet to bail on Tim or his family. Even Billy was coming around letting her keep Brody for the weekend to as they all drove to San Antonio for Tyra's and Landry's bachelor and bachelorette parties they were getting married two weeks after state.

Tim was a little nervous leaving his girls with her but Julie had assured him it would all be fine.

He got out of the car and removed two year old Jamie from her seat.

"Daddy…" he held for a minute "What Jamie Joy?" she grabbed his face planting a slobbery kiss on his mouth. He was pretty sure there was some snot mixed in but he guessed the occasional gross kiss came with being a daddy. "Wuv you!" she told him.

"I love you Jamie."

After kissing the girls and Brody bye and peeling Jamie off of Julie. Tim, Julie, Billy and Mindy where on the road to san Antonio.

"Dad called me." Billy stated.

Tim's eyebrows Raised. "And?"

"He says he's dying to Timmy. Liver sclerosis."

"And we're supposed to care?"

"Tim!" Julie shot at him.

"Baby…I have a hard time feeling anything but indifference to that man."

"He wants to come home to die… Timmy."

 

The Riggins women wanted to shop on the river walk and the men where drug along against their will. Julie saw a sex shop. "I need to get something I forgot for Ty's bachelorette gift."

"I am not going in there…" Tim balked.

"Wait Just a second Tim the sexpert riggins is scared of a little ol sex shop." Julie teased.

"No I'm afraid of my insanely horny pregnant wife…" he teased in a whisper. She pulled him through the door Billy and Mindy followed.

"Ok so which whip?" Julie asked "which one hurts worse…" she popped Tim on the butt with a riding crop. "That just stung." he said looking at the DVD's she slapped him on the butt with a cat o' nine tails. "Ouch Geez that one did hurt.

"this one then I'll tell her its Julie tested Timmy approved."

"What in the blue hell are these?" Mindy asked.

"Butt plugs…" Billy said easily.

"How do you…wait never mind I don't wanna know…"

"That one is bigger than my head…" Julie said. "This section frightens even me lets move on…" Tim said.

At the check out Julie picked up a pink fuzzy pair of cuffs eyeing Tim. "No." he stated emphatically.

"there is something wrong with you if you won't let your perfectly hot wife cuff you to the bed. Billy muttered.

 

Tim's team was beating East Dillon for the moment. Victory was within his grasp he could almost taste it. Tami had taken a huge chance making him head football coach and Athletic Director his first year teaching. He hoped he could make her feel her decision was the right one. The buzzer blared signaling half time. They where up by thirteen. He had to smile when he saw Jenny being carried across the field by his quarterback.

"Sir, Miss Riggins keeps telling her Mama that she has urgent advice for you and wouldn't let it go so Mrs. Riggins decided to let her come tell you her advice so they could watch the game in peace."

"Ok bean what is it and what is all over your shirt?"

"Pickle Juice…Paw paw you come here to please!" she shouted.

Eric Walked over smirking. "Yes, Jenny Bean!"

"Daddy your guys need to protect the quarterback better…. There where eight sacks in the half and Paw Paw Daddy is driving holes the size of Kansas through your defense what is the ball greased up or something! That's all! It was just bugging me…I'll give you good luck kisses and go back to my seat." she leaned over kissing them quickly once she was returned to her mother both men walked to their locker rooms laughing. She definitely had their DNA in her.

Tim couldn't believe the game hung on a two point conversion kick but it did. He stole a quick glance up at family. Julie watched intently. Standing despite being 7 months pregnant with their third child. Next to her stood Lyla equally as pregnant. Jenny stood hiding her face in Julie's coat. He wasn't sure he could watch this himself. Jamie could of cared less as she sat in Jay's lap eating nachos. He held his breath as the kick was made … it was good. Oh my god we won! He thought. His players and their families rushed the field. He walked over to Eric. Eric offered his hand "You be proud son…don't feel bad you beat me it was a well coached and well played game I couldn't be prouder of you." he shook Tim's hand "Heads up here comes Bean."

"Daddy! Daddy!" she ran at him he scooped her up on pure reflex. "Jenny! Jenny!" he replied with a teasing smile. "We Won Daddy! We won can believe it?" "Barely" he kissed her forehead. Julie and Jamie approached.

"I told you so!" Julie said kissing him. "Go panthers!" Jamie shouted. "Yeah you were liking your nachos and uncle Jay's lap better than the game Missy I saw…" Tim teased her. Then he caught sight of his father. He put Jenny down carefully. Nodded at coach's statement to not let Walt ruin his night. He walked forward with a calm he hadn't possessed in previous years.

He had Tim's mother cornered having a heated conversation. Tim didn't like it "Mama…" he called approaching Everything ok here?"

"Fine baby was just coming to congratulate you when Walt stopped me to talk."

"Great game son you should be real proud…" Walt said reeking of booze.

"Thank you." Tim replied tightly.

"What do you want dad?"

"Just like your mama here… a second chance."

"you've had your chances you blew them by insulting my wife and child."

"Now I didn't mean none that and you know it…I see you knocked her up again and again."

"What can I say I really like her… you said I should of aborted Jenny I'm not likely to forget that in this lifetime."

He dropped to a hoarse whisper. "I'm dying Timmy."

"I heard your livers shot. Should you really be drinking."

"I got no where else to go boy. I'm you're daddy I deserve…."

"No old man I'm a daddy so I know what one is you sure as hell aint that…a bastard maybe but you were never my daddy…Billy had that job. The way I see it your getting exactly what you deserve." He turned and walked away.

 

Later that week. Julie pulled back the comforter climbing into bed.

"Tim I get it I do believe me but honey he's your dad and you'll regret leaving things this way."

"Julie I… I'm not sure I can forgive him…and letting him live with us?"

"Do you honestly want him dying in some nursing home or a homeless shelter?"

"No, I don't but I don't want to forgive him either…"

"That kind of forgiveness isn't yours to give Tim."

"Why did I have to go and marry a truly good person."

"Because your smart…now quit pacing and get in bed."

 

Tim had convinced Walt to quit drinking and to do exactly as his doctor said it was buying him time to right his wrongs. He and Tim had maintained a tenuous relationship and things were looking up between him an Billy as well.

The child he had very mistakenly told them to abort had fast become his favorite though he loved all his grandchildren. Jenny had stolen his heart with Tim's signature mean little look of consternation when she was mad and Julie's quick wit. She was an odd combination of the two of them. She climbed up into Walt's lap.

"Gramps I don't get this they just go around in circles…" she said referring to the NASCAR race he was watching.

"well…"

"it really has no purpose sweets just except it and move on…" Julie told her.

Jenny laid her head on Walt's shoulder. "Is there like touch downs or something?"

"You mean like a points system… yes the guy who wins gets the most points."

"and a trophy?"

"sometimes…"

"you ever win a trophy gramps?"

"Nah you're daddy won a few for football though."

"Girls can't play pop Warner it's the rules…."

"well that's sexist… your mama hasn't pitched a fit? She shook her head yes. "But daddy says those boys will crush me."

"Well I'll talk to daddy for you…" she kissed his cheek hopping down "I'll color you a picture be back." also like Tim she had the attention span of a Nat. but she was as sharp a kid as he'd ever met.

"Do me a favor will you Julie…"

"Sure Walt anything…" she looked up from the salad she was tossing.

"You know the thing I said about Jenny I was wrong please make sure she never knows."

"Don't worry no one will tell her it would be cruel. She loves you. You have clean slates with the kids. Perks of being a gramps."

"Thank you… now I can enjoy what little time I have."

"No problem we're family we forgive easily the ones we love…"

 

AN: the first scence Jenny was four later scences she was five! hope you enjoyed ! please review!


	19. Year 6 Part Two: Is It Worth Dying For

"I'll be right back Tim I'm gonna get the doctor."

"Mr. Riggins amnesia is quite common in this type of injury… it could be temporary or it could permanent we just don't know." Doctor Tanner told him.

"Do we tell him anything or just let him figure it out on his own?" Julie asked.

"Let me do a quick baseline test and cat scan."

"Tim what year is it?" The doctor asked.

"2008...is that wrong…where's my girlfriend Lyla…"

Julie looked supremely hurt. And a part of him a part he couldn't place ached for it.

"Just tell him your basics sweetie and let the little stuff come in its own time… the doctor told Julie.

"Its 2016 and I'm your wife we have three daughters together Jenny Jamie and Jolie but you call her Joey. We've been married almost seven years."

"Um, Wow…ok I'm a good Dad right?"

"You are wonderful father Tim."

"Would it be ok if I saw them…the kids I mean…"

"It might Jog a memory I see no problem with it…" The doctor said

"Its fine with me lets just clean you up a lil first you look a tad scary and I don't want to terrify them." Julie said.

"Gee thanks Jules…"

Julie went to help him shower and he got shy on her.

"I get why you feel this way Tim but Honey I've seen everything you've got countless times… but if you want I can get a nurse…"

"You love me." he said randomly "A lot I can feel it."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"You're the half that makes me whole. You're my best friend."

"Why do I feel like you've told me that before…"

"Because I have… you steady?"

"Yeah just stay close babe."

Clean and freshly bandaged they let him set in a wheelchair. Even though he didn't remember his children he didn't want to scare them more by laying in a hospital bed with all kinds junk on him. Tami and Eric stood outside waiting to lead the girls in.

"Anything I need to know…before I'd like to know their full names first if that's ok."

"Yeah Jenny is Jensen Faith but She goes by Jenny or Jelly Bean or just…"

"Bean.." he interrupted "Yeah… good."

"I like her name."

"You should you named her."

"Then its James Erica…" his eyebrows quirked. "We thought she was gonna be a boy she Wasn't you call her Jamie Joy though."

"And last but not least is Remy Jolie."

"Remy Riggins that's just mean."

"Yes you've told me that before… but she goes by Jolie but you nicknamed her Joey and it stuck. Ready?""Yeah you'll tell me which is which right?"

"Uh huh." Eric led them in trailed by Tami carrying Joey.

"Daddy Daddy!" both girls ran up. "Paw Paw told me you lost your memories like Kinda Grandma… Hi I'm Jenny."

Tears stung Tim's eyes "I don't know them but I know I love them ." he whispered to Julie "I don't doubt that baby…Don't worry it'll come back you." she whispered back. Jamie went to climb in Tim's lap Julie went to stop her. "Its fine still got one good leg Jules…" Jamie climbed up grabbed his face kissed him square on the mouth like always. "Hi Daddy I'm Jamie Joy."

"She always does the kissing thing right?"

"Yes…"

"I just remember it started out as kissing you to get your lipstick and now its everybody she does it too."

"Bean you can come closer I won't break…" she walked over and put her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder.

"You scared me Daddy don't die okay cause you're my favorite person in the whole world and I love you."

"I love you too and I promise I'm fine."

Joey practically jumped out of Tami's arms to get to Tim. Everyone was surprised at how easily Tim caught her. "Hi there baby…" he kissed her head. "I love the baby smell… does that make me a fruit?"

"Daddy you have a big big boo boo on your head…" Jamie pointed out.

"I do don't I…"

"And you crashed Lola big time." Jenny added.

"Yep, I know…they told me."

A week later little things odd things like Julie's dance recital That Jamie liked cranberry not grape juice. That Jenny was obsessed with big bird for the first three years of her life. That Joey had a serious love for peanut butter. Had come back. How his life had come to be this way had yet to return. Until Julie walked into his hospital room in a red turtleneck.

"Red…"

"Huh?" Julie was confused.

"The red dress… we had sex…Jenny…Jenny was an accident.""Shhh she doesn't need to know that Tim."

"Lyla was a real bitch and I nearly missed Jenny's birth…and We got married august 8th 2010..." he grabbed Julie kissing her hard and long. "Slow down Tim honey breathe…."

"I love you… really really love you sorry I didn't remember…"

"Its okay…"

"I remember everything and I know in few days you'll let yourself be mad at me for doing something so stupid!"

 

Tim was home now. Well enough for Julie to tell him what she had too.

"Tim?" she slipped out on the back porch with him.

"Yeah baby…"

"I love you god knows I do but if you don't quit drinkin'" She nodded at the bottle in his left hand" And get stone cold never touch alcohol ever again sober. I'm gone Tim and I take girls with me…I aint playing with you Tim I'll do it I'll leave you quicker than you can blink. Its your choice."

A few hours later.

Tim called Jason.

"She seem serious to you?"

"Never known Julie to be a liar Tim so yeah I'd say the woman's serious."

Tim sighed. "I don't get you Tim there's a lot things you say you live for but everything you live for will be gone real quick if you don't change. You'd give your last breath for Julie Take a bullet for the girls Lay your life down for you god for your friends… there's a whole lotta things worth dying for Tim. Are shiner bock and Cuervo worth it? Because if you don't stop your gonna die just like your daddy did. Sick used up and alone… and if your not careful your kids will hate you too."

"You know what Six fuck you!" he hung up.

The question was: Did Tim want to get clean and could he stay that way? He just didn't know anymore….


	20. Year 6 Part Three: Feelin' The Rocks

Tim was to say the least very drunk but he was still almost positive his family had been here when he left earlier. Everything was gone their clothes their toys. His life it was all gone. Only a simple note gave little answer and no solace.

"I'm sorry Tim I Really am but I'd told you I'd do it…" -Julie

Her tears had splattered the ink. He walked through the kitchen an empty little tykes table where the girls liked to eat their snacks greeted him along with Joey's highchair. He walked outside. The swing set mocked him.

He was drunk. extremely drunk and weaving and wobbling his way through the house. He saw Joey's stuffed T-rex dinosaur on the floor of her room. He picked it up. "She can't sleep without fluffy…" he grabbed the keys and headed for Julie's parents place.

Someone was pounding on the door. Julie got up her Dad met her at her bedroom door. "Its Tim he's so completely plastered I'll handle it."

"No, Daddy I know him he won't leave without at least speaking to me."

"JULIE! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE PLEASE TALK TO ME!" he screamed was he crying Julie hated it when he cried.

"There's nothing to talk about Tim you made your choice…I cannot believe you drove drunk again! Do you have a death wish!" She yelled through the door.

"Please Baby…" he begged. Julie slid down the door setting against it she heard him slide down his side with a slight clattering.

"Tim its simple get clean and stay that way I'll come home."

"Jules just open the door we can fix this just open the door…"

"No…"

"You said You'd never leave me."

"I didn't want it this way Tim you left me no choice…" She wiped her silent tears.

"I don't mean to do this, be this way."

"I know that but I can't let the girls grow up the way you did."

"I brought Joey Fluffy…" Julie half sobbed half laughed.

"You drove completely blasted to bring Joey Fluffy…Only you Tim."

"She can't sleep without him."

"Tim.. "

"Please just give him to her."

"Fine but go sleep in the truck after…" Julie opened the door slightly took toy and prepared to close it he reached through the gap touching her cheek,

"Tim…"

"I love you…"

"I never doubted that. Its yourself you don't love."

"Daddy…" Jenny stood in door gap. "Jenny what are you doing up?" Julie asked. Tim squatted in front of her. "Your drunk again… go sleep it off daddy and come back later…" and Tim's heart crashed. He was his dad. Tears filled Julie's eyes falling on her cheeks. Tim kissed the top of Jenny's head. Tears stung his eyes. "From the mouths of babes." he thought. "Thank you." he whispered to Jenny.

" My Name's Tim Riggins and I'm a alcoholic Three months ago I hit my bottom… My six year old daughter told me to sleep it off and come back later. I grew up in house where it was perfectly normal to get hit. To find my father passed out on the couch and my bipolar mother drinking herself stupid on the back porch in rusted out lawn chair. Now, I've never not once hit my children or my wife. I've left other scars though deep ones I know. I left Jenny in the car once for about an hour just forgot…Julie never knew that until just now. I know I've passed out in places where I knew the girls would see me. The kitchen floor you name it. I nearly killed myself driving off Lara bee Road but wasn't enough. Realizing I was my father was though to see fear disappointment shame in my daughters eyes that night is what will keep me sober remembering that… a few of you have tried to save me when most of the town Chose to ignore it. I thank you for not." He looked to Julie Jenny Jamie Joey Eric Tami Jason Lyla and Tyra.

"I take it one breath at a time now…Thank you for standing by me… that's all I got."

He walked down handing Jenny his ninety day chip. "You get to keep that. You're the reason I have it."


	21. Yeat Ten: Jaci

Tim stepped into his office looking around. A macaroni necklace Jenny had made him in third grade hung on his coat rack. A mold of Jamie's little hand sat on his desk housing rubber bands. Various works of art littered the side of his filing cabinet. The newest additions to collection made by the twins Jemma and Jade. Who were now four. Tim smiled they were conceived shortly after Julie let him come home. He sat his laptop bag down and set in the chair behind his desk He laughed. Joey had doodled an I love you daddy on his desk calendar . He and Julie where expecting one final time or at least he thought Miss Jaci would be last bringing their grand total to six. He lived with seven women man did god think he was funny. Photos of his team and his family enveloped the walls as well as his desk. Popping in a game tape. He glanced out onto an empty Hermann field. He loved his life he really did.

Julie watched from the doorway as Tim's brows quirked. He rewound the tape with a scowl. "Somethin' wrong Coach?" She asked smiling

"Their defense is gonna kick my butt…" he grumbled.

"Oh really and here I've always thought you were unstoppable.' she pushed off the doorway still managing to stroll toward him at 8 and half months pregnant.

"Depends on what your talkin' 'bout Miz Riggins…"

"Now, that just sounded dirty Timothy Matthew…."

"I try…" she leaned over his desk and kissed him.

"See not that I mind… but you keep kissing…" she kissed him again firmly. His mouth opened on sheer reflex. Tasting her as her tongue teased his. "Mm, Jules. " his laugh tickled her lips. She climbed on the desk like she wasn't pregnant at all. Moving her kisses lower along his chin and jaw down his neck. "The doc says no…" he finally breathed out.

"But I wanna …" she whined.

"I know I wanna too but…" Julie puckered out her bottom lip. Cracking him up. "Stop that's unnerving how much you look like Jenny when you do that."

"You know we have no kids tonight right? not a one…" she said conversationally running a fingertip along his jaw. "That's just down right cruel to tell me something like that! When I'm trying so hard to find of your advances." he pulled her into his lap.

"Ha, my advances that's cute… anyway Jenny and Jamie are seein' a movie with my parents Joey is spending the night with Delyla Garrity. Mindy's got Jemma and your Mama has Jade."

"So I have you all to myself tonight huh?"

"That you do… so hurry home…" she kissed him sliding off his lap. "See at home coach… better hope your defense works better on Larabee than it did on me…cause your ass is mine…"she laughed evilly skipping out of the room.

Tim grabbed the Ice cream he'd gotten for Julie out the passenger seat. He got out this truck locking it. He walked into the house whistling.

"Julie baby I'm home and its not even midnight." he laughed

"Something smells-" he turned into the kitchen she lay unconscious on tile floor bleeding "Jules! He dropped the Ice cream. He knelt next her. He fumbled for the phone she'd dropped. He dialed 911 with shaky fingers. "I have an emergency at…"

"I keep telling you people I have no idea how long she'd been there don't you think if I knew I'd tell you!" Tim shouted at a nurse.

"Does your wife have a history of preeclampsia Tim…" another nurse asked kindly. He'd gone to school with her and slept with her a few times or at least he would bet he did judging by the look he was getting from… he thought her name was Tiffany.

"What is that no she's never had that… really bad morning sickness with Jamie… elevated blood pressure with the twins… nothing to bad why is this happening?"

The doctor came over talking fast.

"Your wife had sudden onset preeclampsia high blood pressure basically this some how caused a severe placental abruption which means the placenta tore away from the uterine wall and is causing the baby and the mother distress. So we are going to deliver the baby via c-section and will try to stop Julie's internal bleeding but if I cant do it using clotting agents I will have to remove her uterus. I'm sorry for my shortness but I really must hurry. You are lucky you found her when you did they have a chance now they might not of had you been even five minutes later it's a small chance but still a chance. I'll do everything I can for your wife and child." and the doctor was gone and Tim was signing papers they shoved at him. He was going to be sick he ran for the men's room.

Tim wasn't even sure how everyone had gotten here so quickly but they had. They all surrounded him in various states of shock. Jemma came over to him big tears falling her cheeks.

"Daddy…."

"Yeah baby."

"I had a accident…" sure enough she'd wet her pants. "Daddy I told had to go honest Grammie forgetted me…" she was crying again and Tim would bet his bottom dollar that a good portion of her accident was fear induced.

"Jemmie its ok baby don't be embarrassed…it happens to all of us even Daddy a time or two…"

"I gots no clothes…"

"I know I'm going to take you home and change you Daddy forgot to lock the house up anyway so its no biggie…" He told Tami where he was going and to call him as soon as they had word on Jules and Jaci.

Tim welcomed the distraction of bathing and dressing Jemma. He kept her distracted too singing the song that never ends. He was brushing her wet hair as she sang loudly. Great song choice Tim now you'll have it stuck in your head for a month of Sundays he told himself "Jemmabear can you help me pick out the others clothes?" he asked. "We need Jammies and outfit for tomorrow ok?"

"Ok I know what everybody likes Daddy I'll help."

"Thanks Jemma…"

"Tank you for helping me Daddy."

"That's my job baby…"

"I loves you."

"I love you too Jemmie."

He swung Jemma up on his hip. "I'm hungry …" she said. As they where walking out the door. "Shit…I'm sorry baby I bet you are its eight o'clock… we'll make a Alamo run real quick."

"ohm… you said shit…"

"I sure did don't repeat it…"

"Daddy will Mommy be mad we buying everybody cow burgers and not turkey ones…"

"Yes we are… and no because we won't tell her." Tears stung Tim's eyes. Julie did prefer the girls eat turkey burgers but he was gong to let them slide this time.

Tim sat in the floor of the waiting room. He and his girls all sat around a coffee table in the waiting room. They never at in silence. They where talkers his girls. "Jules genes." he thought to himself he was half listening to Jamie regale him with one her stories in which he needed a scorecard to keep up with all the people and goings on. After taking a bite of his burger and "umm hmming." to let Jamie know he was listening. He caught sight of Jenny picking at her fries long legs tucked up underneath her. Her blonde her hair so meticulously curled this morning had fallen flat. a glum look colored her pretty face. She really was looking more like Julie everyday. At ten she looked about fourteen. Tim was paying for every shitty thing he'd ever done to a girl he knew that now. Julie had taken her bra shopping a few months ago and he very nearly had a nervous breakdown. She liked boys and they liked her. Tim knew he was in major trouble and should probably invest in firearms. Because his Jenny had his wild streak and Julie's brains. Sometimes god was just not nice to Tim Riggins. He winked at Jenny. "Mamas fine Bean…" he whispered to her.

"Then why have we waited so long?"

"I don't know baby… just keep prayin' kay."

"Kay."

The doctor finally emerged from behind a set of double doors.

"I'm looking for the family of Julie Riggins?" the doctor said. Almost every person in the waiting room stood.

Tim swallowed hard. "Right here…"

"Mister Riggins, you have a perfectly healthy and beautiful daughter." Tim allowed himself a little relief.

"And my wife?"

"I had to perform a partial hysterectomy and remove her uterus in order to save her and keep her from bleeding to death… but she's alive and barring any complications she should be fine. You got really lucky Sir."

"Thank you sir…" Tim shook the doctors hand.

"Julie's in recovery and will be for awhile…why don't you go up to L&D and see your baby girl.

"Baby's here!" Jade shouted. "Yes, Jadie be quiet this is a hospital Darlin'." Eric explained. Tim looked over at Jade the twins where little female versions of Eric Taylor. Except they had Tim's hazel-green eyes.

"Daddy can we go see Jaci?" Jade asked

"Sure…lets roll ladies…" he picked up Jade out of habit he was always carrying someone. If someone had told he would be taking five pajama clad little girls to see his sixth and final child his children with Julie Taylor. Eleven years ago he'd of laughed in their faces and asked what they were smoking. Still here he was.

Three days later…

Julie slept in a almost comatose state and had yet to wake up the doctors had said it was just Julie's body recuperating but it scared Tim. He sat next to her holding her hand talking to her as he did every day.

"Alright Jules, I need you to wake up now I'm really starting to freak out here honey I need you to wake up and tell me you love me…or hell even pick on me or something… but baby ya gotta I mean come on you just have to wake up I can't raise the girls without you Jules I can't they are complicated little people and without you I'll screw them up I know it. Everything good in my life I have because of you. I'm shit with you so I'm basically begging-" Joey ran into room going straight into the bathroom slamming the door hard behind her.

"See that I don't even know what that was or how to fix it." He told her.

"She's scared and someone pissed her off…" Julie whispered. Tim kissed her "Oh my god your awake how long have you been awake?"

"Since about your starting to freak out… now go fix Joey before she figures out she can lock herself in there."

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah go like now Tim."

Tim walked over tapping on the bathroom door.

"Can Daddy come in?"

"No, just leave me alone!" he could hear her sniffling.

"I can't do that Jo." he tried the door luckily it opened he looked around the bathroom and found her sandwiched in between the toilet and the tile wall her knees drawn up to her chest. He squatted down. "First of all come out from there that's gross. He grabbed her arm pulling her gently to him.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?"

"Jenny says Mama's gonna die then you'll be sad and drink again leave us then we wont have a Mommy and Daddy then we will all be Jenny's ponce- a-ability."

"Well Jenny's wrong first off Mama isn't going to die she's awake and you can see her in just a second but I want to make sure you understand something I am never ever going to drink again ever! You and your sisters and your mama are to important to me to ever lose you guys over some yucky beers ok?" He made a mental note that he needed to talk to Jenny.

"Ok…"

"Wanna go see Mama? I bet she'd be real happy to see you…"

Joey ran out of the bathroom "Mama! Mama! Did you sleep good I missed you. You slept to long the baby's here she's kinda fat! And Daddy makes grilled cheeses wrong but its ok was still good…"

"Whoa! Slow down speed demon!"

"Sorry just got excited!"

"That's ok can you do me a big favor and go get your sisters and everybody for me?"

"Sure Mama…" she turned. "Wait just a second Joey." Tim read Julie's mind. He picked the girl up. Joey leaned over Julie kissed her. "I love you Joey."

"Love you Mama…" Tim let her down she scampered off.

"I should probably get the doctor but I feel like I should tell you this myself baby…"

"Delyla Garrity is secretly your love child." Julie teased.

"Nah, Jules that would be so much easier."

"You had a placental abruption I'm pretty sure that's what the doc called it anyway that caused you bleed internal and the only way they could stop it was to remove your uterus." Julie looked at him with her tear filled eyes.

"I guess you won't ever get your boy Tim." she tried joking but failed miserably dissolving into tears.

"Hey now I'd take my seven girls over a boy any day of the week."

"I know its stupid and I know Jaci was going to be our last one anyway its just I like carrying your children. I feel less female now."

"Jules everything that matters about you honey had nothing to do with your anatomy and everything to do with your beautiful heart and mind… this was the only way I could keep you." she nodded. Sniffing back tears.

"Bring me my girls? All of them."

"You bet babe…" He kissed her before running to gather up his daughters.


	22. Year 18 Part One: Progeny

Tim loved quiet before his house woke up, before his girls stomped around all grumbly with their "We are not morning people faces on…" Julie slept next him, flung out at an odd angle, breathing deeply in that way that reassured him life was good in all its predictability.

Time had been kind to her, Tim thought, with only a faint feathering of laugh lines around her eyes. She'd cut her hair into a Katie Couric-style bob. She said it was easier to deal with it. It fit her two jobs as a writer for the Dillon Gazette and the KTLO sportscaster and noon time anchor. Tim smirked. Sometimes he missed the hair, wrapping it in hands or giving it a smart little tug.

He brushed his thumb down her nose just the alarm went off.

"Uhn…no Timmy…"

"Sorry baby motherly duty calls…let's go roust our progeny."

"You know what that word means?" she groaned.

"Which one?"

"The second one." she smirked.

"Yes, This be my progeny ….got it off Oh Brother Where Art Thou." Julie laughed. "Uh huh do you remember our progeny becomes evil in the mornings?"

"I just take joy in ripping the covers off them." Tim said conversationally.

He stepped into the younger girls' and room flipped on the lights. He got a few groans from Jemma and a "Daddy go away." from Jade.

"How'd you know it was me and not Mama Jadie Lady…"

"You stomp- Stomp shuffle mom's steps are short and fast…I have to pee bathroom had better be free…" She got up, eyes still closed, and wandered to the bathroom.

Tim walked over to Jemma's bed, rubbed her back and brushed a lock of dark hair off her face. He kissed her cheek. "Up and at em' Jemmabear."

Next, Tim went over to his youngest daughter Jaci's bed. Jaci was by far the hardest to wake up. He shook her and she groaned, burrowing deeper in the covers, which he promptly pulled off. "Wake up Jace…"

"No Daddy…" she was still half asleep, so he tried a slightly gentler tact.

"Wake up, bug." He kissed her cheek. She hugged him, trying to steal his body heat. He picked her up even though at eight, she was starting to get too big for him to carry. He carried her into the hall.

"Sucker," Julie teased, as he passed him.

"Safe to set you on your feet yet?" he asked Jaci.

"Okay… good morning Daddy." He let her down.

"Mornin' sweet baby…" Jenny beat on the bathroom door. "Mama! Jamie's 15 minutes is up make her get out!"

"James Erica there are seven other people in need of the lavatory … stop worrying about your hair. You look fine," Julie yelled.

"But Mom! I still have five minutes…"

"We so need another bathroom…" Jenny griped.

"I'm working on it…" Tim muttered. "Morning Bean, Jo, Jem, Jadie…Jamie Mornin' now move your pretty butt outta there." Tim called.

"But Daddy-"

"Don't but Daddy me, Jamie. Move it and no putting make up on a the breakfast table either. There's always the porta potty out back girls…"

"Screw it I'll go I gotta pee…" Jemma grumbled.

 

The sounds of forks scraping plates as filled the room during breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda today, ladies?"

"Basketball practice, NHS, and my art final…" Jenny said.

"States and capitals test…" Jaci answered.

"Ok, Smarty pants what was the fifth state to join the union?"

"Connecticut daddy… the capital Hartford ratified on Januarary 9th

"The forty-eighth…" Joey asked.

"Phoenix, Arizona made statehood Valentine's day 1912..."

"Are you sure you aren't a forty year old college professor trapped in my eight

year olds body?" Tim teased raising his eyebrows. Jaci giggled.

"Frick, Frack, your plans?"

"Studying for the Brain Bowl…" Jemma said

"Name two of T.S. Eliot's Four quartets." Julie said.

"East coker…" Jade said.

"And dry salvages," Jemma said.

"You're so going to beat the pants off Davey Talbot," Jamie said smiling

"He said girls aren't as smart as boys," Jemma said.

"Well he's wrong…. that's why I married your mama. She's smart… that and I knocked her up." Tim deadpanned.

"Tim!" Julie hollered

Tim shrugged, rolling with laughter. "What?" it was funny." and now the whole table was laughing.

"Yeah well, I married you for your looks," Julie retorted.

"Thanks Babe…" He smirked at her.

"Jamie Joy…what you doin today?" Tim asked. "That skirt is too short. Change before you leave"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine…I have the car wash to raise money for Jack's special Olympics spot… he's so happy your helping him train dad…Just tell that star running back of yours that if he calls Jack a retard one more time, I'll rip off that dick he's so proud of and shove it down his throat!" Jamie

had the nerve to smile at him.

"Jamie!" Julie scolded.

"Just callin' em' like I see em' Mama Tag Fowler's an ass…" Jamie was boy-crazy but had a huge heart. She'd made friends with Jack Amboy in the fourth grade. and become protector, best friend, assistant, and if you asked Jack, girlfriend to the boy with Down's syndrome.

He was on Tim's team because what the boy lacked in physical talent, he made up for in heart. Once they were ahead enough in the games, Tim would put him in. He'd yet to make a touchdown but all three of them maintained hope.

"I'll handle Fowler there's no need for any kinda ripping…"

"Joey, Honey what you doin' today?"

"Just cheer practice can I go to De's after school Aunt Lyla said it was fine."

"Sure Daddy'll pick you up at eight ok?"

"Okay."

Tim French braided Jaci's hair as Julie helped with Jamie's wardrobe crisis. Tim could do a mean braid, paint nails, you name it he did it, and that included buying tampons and chocolate. He took the hair-tie out of his mouth and secured Jaci's inky black hair.

"Thank you Daddy."

He tugged her ponytail until she tilted her head back. He kissed her forehead "Welcome."

 

Tim and Julie shuffled their girls out the door, doing a quick head count. They laughed when they each pointed to the other, mouthing "Seven…"

"Oh god we just counted each other didn't we…" Julie said.

"Yes, we did." Tim laughed kissing her quickly.

"What does that even mean?"

"Just means we're organized Jules, Whoever is riding with me load up … Have a good day ladies love you all."

Only Joey got in the car with him.

"Grammie is getting Jem & Jade for the brain bowl thing. Mom has Jace and Jen and Jamie are riding together." she answered.

"Three people. Makes for a tight fit for old Lola huh?"

"Yeah, Delyla wants to know who her daddy is…"

"And why are you telling me Jo?"

"Well its not you right… she just she wants to know who it is and doesn't want to upset Aunt Lyla by asking and it's just we went through some old stuff and since you guys had a thing we thought…"

"No Honey, it's not me I promise…"

"Okay, Brody says she has Uncle Jay's eyes…"

"He does, huh? Well I think you just need to tell De to ask her mama. Lyla will answer her. It's been coming on for a while now." When they got to the school. Joey got out and hugged Tim kissing him on the cheek.

"See you later daddy."

"You bet baby."

 

Tim went to the field house to gather his team up for morning practice. First though, he called Tag Fowler into his office.

"Fowler! Get in here now."

"Yessir."

"I heard from a very reliable source that you've been using derogatory terms in reference to one of your teammates…You call Jack Amboy anything but a friend ever again, I will bench not only this season, but for the rest of your high school career. I don't care how talented you are. I won't have my players disrespecting one another. Are we clear?"

"Yessir sorry sir."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Amboy. He's learning disabled not stupid, so he knows what word means and how you used it. Get out of my office and on to the field now."

 

Tim had his players running windsprints on the bleachers when Jamie walked by, stopping to whisper something to her sister that ended in a quick high five. Then she walked over to Jack's gym bag and pulled out his lunch money.

"Hey Jacky I got your lunch money for safe keeping like always, okay?"

The boy took off his helmet and ran down to where Jamie stood. He hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "Hi, My Jamie…missed you."

Jamie laughed. "Hi, My Jack missed you too even though you saw me Friday at the game… can you maybe put me down?"

"Sure." he set her gently on her feet.

Tim strolled over. "Think you can finish your wind sprints for me?"

"Yeah, no prob coach how many…"

"Think you can do five more?"

"Yep…"

"Working his way up that's good." Jamie commented. A player walked by muttering dirtily about how hot all the Riggins girls where. Jack turned to the player.

"Eyes off my girlfriend dude…"

Tim laughed. "You tell em' Amboy."

"Oh one last thing Dad, they are having a bonfire out on the lake for the East/West game Thursday night. Noah, Brod, and Dante invited me, Jo, De, and Jen to all go together, so is it cool I already texted Mom she said its fine."

"Okay yeah no big deal baby just be in by curfew…."

"Mom's interviewing Gramps for the noon news… and just a heads up, Dante Williams likes Jo…a lot."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I watch people, I hear things bye daddy."

"Bye baby."

 

Tim sat eating his lunch of instant mac and watched Julie's broadcast when Jenny wandered in carrying an Alamo Freeze bag.

"Hey, Bean, where'd you get that?"

"Noah has the period before lunch free… Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Sure baby." Tim looked his daughter over. She wore snakeskin high heeled boots, a smoky grey scarf she'd twisted into a skirt, a shirt that said Jesus loves you but I'm his favorite… The shirt was topped off with something that reminded Tim of ruffled football shoulder pads. She had braids woven into her messy blonde hair here and there. She wore too much eye make-up in Tim's opinion. It made her dark blue eyes glow. Sometimes he wondered his daughter got dressed in the dark.

"So, how was Mom's east-west coverage? I hate this time of year… the rivalry is stupid." She bit into her burger

"Journalistic gold as always and I agree with you. Just don't tell my boys."

"Your secret's safe."

They ate in relative silence. Jenny got up to go across the hall to the girls locker room to use the restroom. Her cell phone, which was sitting on his desk, rang and the name on the I.D. read Bo.

The only Bo Jenny knew was the now twenty-eight year old Bo Miller. Tim's heart came to a stuttering stop. Why on earth was a grown man, someone he now considered a friend, calling his child?

Tim wasn't stupid. He knew his girls were all beautiful smart creatures that men and boys where naturally attracted to, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"You missed bo's call," Tim said as Jenny came back.

If he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have seen the fear that was there one second and gone the next.

"Oh ok he was probably calling me to watch Amy." Amy was Bo's three-year old daughter. "He's seeing a lady from Westerby."

"Hm, didn't know that…"

"Yeah, Daddy its not a big deal…"

"Ok that's fine, Bean, just tell him I said not to call you during school okay?"

"Alright Daddy I gotta get to class study for my history final."

"Have a nice rest of your day." He tapped his cheek, and she leaned down, kissing his cheek

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Bean." He watched her leave. Something was off. He could feel it. Babysitting was a perfectly reasonably explanation for the older girls, but he didn't think this was that.

He called Julie. She answered on the third ring

"Hey, honey, got time to talk I'm having an odd day."

"Sure Tyra and are I having lunch…so what made your day so weird?"

"Well to start off, Joey asked me if I was Delyla's dad…"

"What hang on I'm putting you on speaker."

"Ok go again…"

"She asked If I was Delyla's Dad. Turns out they've done some snooping and discovered mine and Lyla's past."

"Which isn't hard to do in this town." Tyra said.

"Mmhmm, so what did you tell her?" Julie asked around a bite of chocolate pie.

"You're having pie without me again aren't you…"

"Yes."

"Rude. Anyway I told her I wasn't and that De needs to talk to her Mom. But it just gets better baby… I think there's something going on with Jenny and Bo Miller."

"Why? I mean, that makes no sense. She's dating Noah."

"Um, maybe not guys…" Tyra said.

"What do you know Collette?"

"I saw Jenny and Bo leaving a movie last week with Amy in tow."

"And he called her today during lunch. When I asked her about it, she went

kinda white."

"Well, we don't really have proof of anything. Tim I say we wait her out and she'll come to us…She knows she can come to us for anything. We need to trust her to do it." Julie replied.

"I guess you're right."

"I always am baby. When we will you learn."

"You're cute…"

"Thank you."

"Bring me home some pie, woman."

"That didn't sound the least bit dirty, Timothy."

He laughed "I gotta go, ladies. I have minds to enlighten in five minutes…"

"Ok, love you bye."

"Love you too bye Jules."

Tim's phone call stayed with Julie all day. She knew she had to warn Lyla. So, as she slid a pan of lasagna into the oven to bake for dinner, she picked up the phone while her house was still empty and quiet.

Lyla answered on the second ring. "Hey girl."

"Hey Lyla… Tim told me something interesting this afternoon its seems Delyla asked Joey to ask if Tim was her father…turns out Delyla wants to know who her father is but doesn't know how to broach the subject."

"Well I- I know I should have 'fessed up sooner, but he was married and had a kid and it was always something I meant to get around to but never did." Tim snuck into the kitchen to grab some Oreos before dinner. He didn't meant to listen but he couldn't help himself. He'd always wondered who the kid's father was too.

"I know that Ly…but she has a right to know…and you need to tell Jason. Don't let Delyla drop this in his lap hun."

Tim dropped the Oreos and Julie froze. Tim took the phone from her. "She'll call you back Garrity…you call Street or I will." He finished and hung up.

 

"You knew and you didn't tell me? You knew that was Jason's kid and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, No I- she asked me not to say anything Tim…I didn't want to keep anything from you or Jason but she needed me and she needed me not say anything so I-"

"How long have you known?"

"A long time…since before De was born."

"So you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you."

"You kept something from me for fourteen years, Julie and it wasn't a little something either. Did you know it's like a billion in one chance that Jay would even be able to have Noah… and he's got another kid out there that he's lost all this time with. Sure Lyla was scared, but you should have told me…a lie by omission is still a lie, Julie." He stomped off.

"I was trying to do the right thing," she called after him.

-/-

Tim knew his anger at Julie was irrational, but he was still mad all the same. He stood out on the front porch, staring out at nothing and waiting for the call from Jason that he knew would eventually come.

He hated fighting with Julie worse than anything and that included the Taylor family dinners with Buddy Garrity. He felt her behind him before she even touched him. She hugged from behind.

"I understand completely why you are mad but I was stuck."

"I know that Jules its just…Damn…poor Jay…Lyla shouldn't have put you in the middle of her shit."

"Would you rather Lyla carry all that alone?"

"No… come on Jaci's five pitch starts in twenty."

Tim couldn't sleep he didn't like the feeling that Jenny was lying to him he sat down on the back porch steps wondering if he should call Jay. Huck their ancient chocolate crept over to Tim's side. He stroked the dog's graying fur. The cordless phone rang.

"Hello."

"I've had the best and the worst day of my life all at the same time. How 'bout you?" Jason said.

"Um…. I think Jenny's seeing Bo Miller behind My and Julie's back…but how are you doing?"

"Life's just full of surprises Riggins."

"And pay backs…" Tim added. Jason's laughter filled his ear.


	23. Year 18 Part Two: Peach Roses

Tim had learned that certain things made the Riggins women very angry. Things like asking "So do you like that boy?" Anything that could even be slightly misconstrued as invasion of privacy. Anytime he used the wrong tone or inflection when responding to his wife's question "Do these jeans make my butt look big?" Any of that could land him in very hot water.

That made what he was doing now even worse. He stepped into his daughters' purple room, which had thick horizontal iridescent stripes that were just a shade or two different from the base color to mark off each girl's own little portion of the room.

Joey was on the far wall with her very French-feeling black wrought iron bed. Its white bedding made it seem that she slept on a cloud. Her design mannequin stood in the corner and all of her stuff was organized with military precision.

Jamie had the opposite wall with her Jackson Pollock print headboard and the bedding that had black and white photos she'd taken screen-printed onto it. Her camera sat on a stack of hat boxes she used as a night stand. Photos were strewn across the bed her scrap booking abandoned for the bonfire.

Then Jenny was on the north wall, facing the window. Her bed was all red and black with a silver shoji screen used as the headboard. Her acoustic guitar lay abandoned on the floor. Her laptop was open on the bed, practically begging him to snoop. Her laptop was locked and he tried for the password six times before growling at the screen.

"You're thinking awful hard there babe…wanna tell me what you're

doing?" Julie leaned on the door frame. Tim could never hear her coming.

"I want to know what's going on with our daughter and I'm trying to find out."

"I thought we'd agreed long ago that we weren't going to snoop unless we were worried for their physical safety and health. She's never been a problem Tim."

"That's because she's good at not getting caught."

"But Tim there are worse things than her dating Bo."

"Like what, Julie, getting pregnant?"

She looked at him like he'd slapped her. She walked over and typed in the password. "There I don't like her dating him either but its not the end of the world…look all you like but when she no longer trust you don't come crying to me."

Tim tried to say something, but Julie walked away, pausing at the door. "And just so you know getting pregnant with your child was the hardest and best thing I've done in my whole life it wasn't the worst."

"Jules-"

But she interrupted him. "Jaci wants to watch "Iron Chef" with you…I'll be in the bedroom. Leave me alone until the look that says I want to punch you in face is gone."

"Jules, Baby wait I didn't mean it like that I wasn't." He got up to follow her only to have the bedroom door slammed in his face. Then he had an idea. He yelled an apology through the bedroom door and then headed to the front door.

Turning back, his three youngest daughters were watching him with wide eyes.

"Did you mess up daddy?" Jaci asked.

"I'll be back in time to watch our shows ok girls?" He picked up his keys and stopped to kiss the tops of their heads. "Be good I'll be back. Mind your mom."

It was a short drive over to Bo Miller's house and Tim soon found himself pulling into the driveway and getting out of his truck. Tim guessed Bo had seen him coming since he was opening the door before Tim was even halfway up the walk.

"Hey Tim."

"Bo…" Tim put his hands in his pockets in case he wanted to hit the kid. He looked Bo dead in the eye.

"How are all the lovely Riggins ladies?" Bo asked.

"Bo I have a question and I want a straight answer… if I don't get one I'll know

and you won't like the consequences…"

"So, you're here about Jensen I take it."

"Jensen huh?" Tim didn't like the easy intimate way her given name rolled off the man's tongue.

"How long?"

"Five, Six months…"

"She's a child Bo…"

"She's eighteen…"

"She's my child…."

"I'm fully aware. The age shouldn't bother you it didn't with my mother."

"I was a seventeen year old boy…who thought with the wrong half of his body. You're mother was damn near thirty-five she knew better and we all know it."

"Yeah, Well Jensen know her own mind so we'll just let her decide for herself,"

"No, she just thinks she knows what she wants but she doesn't and if you were smart you'd end it."

"That sounds like a threat Tim."

"That all depends on whether or not you are dumb enough to hurt her. I have places I need to be you've been warned Miller."

 

Tim stood in front of the flower refrigerator in Wal-mart.

"What did you do?" someone said from near his shoulder. He turned to see Lyla Garrity.

"Kinda made an unintentional crack about Julie's teen motherhood."

"Oh in that case go with the peach roses and just grovel… what brought on the insult?"

"We found out Jenny's been sneaking around with Bo Miller. Julie said there were worse things I said what like getting pregnant it didn't go down well."

"Imagine that! Julie's right those there are worse things as long as she's not into drugs or drinking and as long as she protects herself from getting pregnant as long as she's the smart woman you raised her to be you're gonna have to let go and let god…because if you don't you'll lose her."

"But I don't want to let go and let God. I want to shake her until her teeth rattle and ask what the hell she;s doing with him? He used to practice his pick up lines on Julie for Christ sake."

"You've never touched that child not for a single second of her whole life Tim you won't actually shake her no matter how bad you might want too."

"That's just it Lyla she's still a child she's my child… I want more for her than Dillon, Texas and Bo Miller."

"But she's not a child Tim. She's in that in-between spot where you just have to let go and hope you did enough…"

"But why do I have too…"

"No one ever pushed you out of the nest to see if you could fly… they just left you to fend for yourself…so I know this is hard for you but you're not abandoning her by letting her go Tim. You're seeing how well she flies. If all else fails you could always talk to that person who wanted more for his daughter than Dillon, Texas and Tim Riggins."

"Thanks Lyla."

"Anytime Tim."

"Oh how are things with you and Jay and De?"

"We're figuring it out one step at a time but we'll be okay."

-/-


	24. Year 18 Part Three: Ping Pong Therapy

Tim came home to find Julie, Jemma, Jade and Jaci watching The Prince & Me.

"Hello Ladies," He was met with a chorus of "Hi Daddy." He took of his coat then offered Julie the roses.

"I'm sorry I was out of line I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Its okay I overreacted." She kissed him and Tim fought a smile as Jaci wrinkled her nose. Julie got up to put the flowers in a cut-glass vase. Tim shifted Jade so he could sit down. She rested her head in his lap.

"Did I miss my favorite part yet?" he asked.

"No they're just meeting her parents. It's not to the lawnmower race yet." Jemma said.

"Daddy you missed Iron Chef it was kinda boring, Battle Corn." Jaci said.

"Dad you can't really race lawn mowers can you?" Jade asked.

"Technically I suppose you could. Not sure legal it is though," he answered as Julie returned to the couch.

Around thirty minutes later.

"Daddy!" Jenny screamed as she stomped in. "I cannot believe you went over there!You made me look like some little baby and then…" she laughed sardonically. "You threatened him…like a true redneck. What you gonna do Daddy bore him to death with useless foootball facts. Seriously Daddy."

She was out the door again before he could formulate a response.

Julie laughed.

"It's not funny Julie."

She laughed harder. "Oh but baby it is." She tried to catch her breath.

"How is any of this is funny?"

"Because… she's me… and you… you're totally my dad…"

"What?"

"Don't you remember Anton?"

"The greasy lifeguard you were moony over?"

"I wasn't moony but yes anyway…my parents flipped out over it and I remember thinking all my dad would ever do to a guy would be squint him into submission and possibly pull out his own hair…You gotta remember she doesn't know the pre-us verison of you she only knows her daddy and when it comes to your girls you're a softy. So she wasn't expecting…what I assume was a strongly worded visit with Bo. Just go talk to her. Seriously go. Jamie has Lola… and she's not above hot wiring your truck and you know it."

In the eighteen years since Jensen Faith Riggins had been born, so many things had changed. He stood on the porch of his a work-in-progress house, reflecting. He had watched her become his Jenny. She was straddling the tire swing tied to the old oak tree, skipping stones in the pond next to it.

He stepped off the porch and walked toward her.

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Yes, you are."

"You embarrassed me."

He pushed the tire swing gently. "That was never my intention but protecting you it's a parental compulsion I have."

"Why? I don't need protecting I'm not a baby… I don't need protecting from him."

"I'm overprotective I'm over everything…because I had no one do it for me and I want…need to get this parent thing right… still after eighteen years I'm scared I'll screw all of you up and well Bo he's ten years older than you Jenny… it worries us…and you snuck around on us I don't like that…'

"You slept with his Mom! Dad should you really throw stones…."

"I've been there and its one of those things I am not proud of…it won't ever stop biting me and that's fine… it's the price I pay but guess what it means yes I can throw all the stones I like… and don't cut your eyes at me either…"

"I'm eighteen you can't stop me."

"I've decided not too… but let me tell you something that feeling that shiny new heart-racy drunk feeling it wears off Jen… Bo? He's a good man but that's just it, Bean he's a man. You're still growing changing becoming the woman your supposed to be. When it falls apart you'll be hurt."

"My choice…"

"It is. I just want to understand it. You look at things from all angles Jenny…it's the Julie in you…" Tim smiled. "And then you make the smartest best choice… this makes no sense…I thought you were head over heels for Noah."

"I don't want…" she gestured around her. "This! For my life I don't want to live in Dillon take some stupid job and pop out my high school sweetheart's babies…I just I don't….You mean to tell me if I hadn't been born that you'd still be here in Dillon with your land and the pond and the house and Mom and the six of us?"

"Yes, I would…"

"You really like teaching history to kids who text their friends during your class…and coach football in Podunk when you could of gone pro? You really still would have married Mama? You honestly don't regret me?"

He jerked the tire around so she was facing him. "I have…" he swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Never had a single regret… not a shade of doubt… not one single second thought where you or any of my children are concerned. If you even for one minute thought that your mother and I thought of you as a mistake it means we went wrong somewhere…"

"Why? Why is it enough? Why no regrets and all that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she tried to understand.

"Because all I ever wanted was everything I have. Some of it I didn't know I wanted til it landed in my lap. You want more? Then go out and get it, baby, but you won't find whatever you are looking for in someone else. You can only find true happiness in yourself. That whole you have to love yourself first bullshit turns out its not all bullshit took me a long time to understand that Jensen. You're mother she accepted me flaws and all and waited for me to find the rest. We'll all do the same for you."

"Okay."

"Okay. Want some dinner?"

"No I had a hot dog at the bonfire… I caught Joey kissing Dante tonight."

"He's a senior."

"Dad ,you're borrowing trouble as Grammie says. Jo is scared people are going to give them a hard time."

"Well racists are stupid. Your sisters are smart and tough they'll figure it out."

-/-

Julie and Tami took Jenny on her college visit to Princeton. Jenny was sitting in on one of the classes while Tami and Julie walked around the campus.

"She'll fit in here…as much as Jenny fits anywhere anyway…" Julie said

"Whe's always been her own person Jules…that means you did good…"

"Did I? I worry sometimes that we're too hard on her or not hard enough… that we coddled her and she'll be lost here."

"She's independent, smart, has a voice and knows how to use it. She's tough… she's you and Tim all rolled into one person… don't underestimate it."

"So I'm supposed to just let go…"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Tim's having a harder time with the whole Bo and going off to college thing than I am."

"I know, I've been woken from the late night ping pong therapy," said Tami with a smile.

-/-


	25. End: Texas Forever Or Something Like It

Jenny, being the pragmatic soul that she was, saw that it would be best to end things with Bo before leaving for college. But Tim's solace was short-lived, he thought as he pulled up to Jenny's dormitory on the Princeton campus.

Jenny was excited for the new journey laid before as she jumped gleefully from her truck. He'd traded her Lola for Molly, the truck he'd bought before Jenny was born. Molly was still more reliable than old Lola. Julie got out of the truck next. She stood stock still a moment.

Tim thought she looked like she was trying to decide if they could actually leave Jensen here. Shooting an almost accusatory glare at the dorm, Julie turned and walked back to the SUV where he sat behind the whee. He'd pulled the U-haul carrying all of Jenny's things. Julie leaned on the passenger side door and spoke through the open window "You coming?"

"Gimmie just a minute babe I…"

"I know Tim I'll see you up there babe…."

Tim had always hated the first day of school. As a student, it had always meant an end to easy hazy drunken hot summers. As a teacher, it meant chaos. As a parent, it meant the end of the baby era and the beginning of another. Tim ambled from the truck putting off the inevitable. He opened the back of the U-haul.

He could do this… he could he just had to keep his mind focused elsewhere until he had no to choice but to kiss Jenny on the cheek…keep himself from lecturing her on staying safe and just say "I love you Bean see you for Thanksgiving" and just keep himself moving in a straight mindless line from the trailer to Jenny's room until he had no boxes left. He picked up a box after finding where he was supposed to go, he let his mind wander on the trips back and forth….

"That was not fun babe I don't know what your defintion of fun is but that ain't it." He told Julie as he lifted their three day old baby from the bath water. Julie wrapped her in the towel and he turned her to her favorite spot against his chest. "She's clean but unhappy…" Julie said as the baby's cries began to calm. Tim felt something warm dribble down his chest.

"She just peed on me didn't she…" 

Julie snickered. 

"It's not funny…it's my favorite panthers shirt and now I have to take a shower." 

He turned into the doorway of her room and not, for the first time, was struck by how much she resembled Julie these days.

"Where do I put this, ladies?" He held up the box.

"Oh Hi Daddy…" Jenny looked over her shoulder as she tried to help Julie hang curtains. "Hey Jenny Bean."

"Just stack the boxes on the floor here…thank you Honey." Julie replied.

"Anything to be of service Darlin'." He went back for another box.

"Daddy!" Jenny shouted "Can you bring me my box of thin mints from my truck while you're out there?"

"Yup." he hollered back.

Tim knew Jules would kill him for just standing and watching this, but the way Jenny's mind worked fascinated him. Besides in a few long strides he could catch her. He left the cookies on the counter too far out of her reach. He watched as she pulled out a kitchen drawer, realizing it wiggled too much to stand on. She was three ;she wasn't supposed to be that damn smart. She dragged a ladder-back chair from the living room to the kitchen. Grunting and sighing with effort, she stopped in the middle for a break. 

Her brow furrowed in frustration as she started again. Whe got the chair into the right spot and climbed up carefully with a grace she could've only gotten from Julie. She pulled the Oreos from the wrapper. "Yes." she murmured and Tim could practically see her eyes lighting up. She looked both ways, thinking she hit the jackpot. 

He walked out from his hiding spot he kissed the top of her head. "You stealin' cookies from the cookie jar Jensen?"

"S'not stealin' Mama bought em'"

He returned with the final box to see them adjusting a colorful rug on the floor and thought of something he was sure Jenny didn't even remember.

They had taken lots of pictures on the front porch and at the school Jenny, with a gap-toothed smile proudly displaying her Barbie backpack. 

"Okay bye mama, Bye Daddy." she rushed forward hugging them around the waists.

"Don't you want me to go in with you?" Julie asked hopefully.

"No Mama, Noah's waiting on me see." She turned and ran up the path.

"She didn't need me…" tears brimmed in Julie's eyes and in her voice. 

Tim put his arms around her shoulders He kissed her temple. The words "She'll always need you." fell onto her hair. "She's just excited." he blinked back his own tears rapidly.

He'd ended up standing outside the door of Lucy Stratton's kindergarten class, watching Jenny through the rectangle of glass cut out in the door. Lucy read some book and Jenny sat on a bright purple carpet, legs crossed Indian style. Elbows resting on her knees. Chin resting in her hands. She looked bored. Tim guessed it was something they already read. She caught sight of him and he waved slightly. S

he raised her hand spoke quickly to her teacher. Then she was coming his way she opened the door stepping into the hall. 

"Is everything okay?" she asked. 

He nodded. "They why are you here? I'm big girl Daddy I got this don't worry ok?"

He squatted down, "Okay." 

She hugged him quickly kissing his cheek. "Imma go back and listen to Charlotte's Web see you after school Daddy." she turned to leave and turned around "I still don't like Templeton." and she was gone.

He set the final box on Jenny's bed, blinking back his tears. He didn't know why he was so emotional. Julie had her pretty much unpacked which meant the inevitable was here.

"Well y'all I think I'll do the rest you probably need to get on road before traffic gets too bad… besides me roommate invited me to dinner."

"Which translates to scram right?" Tim smirked. Julie hugged her tightly.

"Mom… bones…are… crushing."

"Right… right sorry…" she loosened her grip but didn't let go "I love you. I'm so proud call if you need me anytime ok…"

"You mean you'll come all the way to Jersey to do my laundry?"

"I'll send one of your sisters."

Tim put a hand on Julie's shoulder. "Honey." He whispered.

"Ok I'll move your dad wants a hug too."

Julie moved and Tim pulled Jenny to him. "You make good grades and new friends. You be careful stay safe remember all the stuff I taught you. Carry your mace all the time and remember to yell "Fire" not "Rape" for some odd reason people will run faster for a fire than they will if someone's being raped which defies explanation but-"

"Daddy you're rambling, I got this I'm a big girl its fine I'll be okay. Really!"

"I know that." He kissed her cheek. "I love you Jensen. Remember to call us. See you at Thanksgiving."

"Okay bye Mama, Daddy."

"Bye Baby." Julie whispered.

"Bye Bye Jelly Bean."

"Love you guys…"

"And we love you." Julie said as Tim nodded.

They sat in the car pulled into a gas station. They both were crying. Julie more freely than Tim.

"I want my mom. That was hard."

"I want a beer I want one but I won't have one," Tim replied as Julie gave a little laugh.

"We did it Jules, we raised her and she's not even screwed up kinda quirky but normal. How did we do it?"

"By the grace of God and we only have five more to go."

"Only five? Gee that'll be a snap." Tim smirked.

"Jackass."

"I love you Jules,"

"I love you too."

2 years later.

Jason had warned Tim that Noah was going to ask permission to marry Jenny today. He only prayed he found the appropriate thing to say something, Eric Taylor-esque. He'd gotten Julie to the Macy's Thankgiving Day parade, finally after 21 years of marriage. He was glad to make this one dream come true for her an all six of the girls were here.

It wouldn't have been possible the next year because Jamie had gotten accepted to Rice University. Joey planned to attend SASU eventually, like he and Julie had. The Riggins nest was getting smaller and smaller and they would all spread like seeds in the wind.

Julie said that meant they'd done things right and he gladly believed her. For now, though, he stood on a New York sidewalk with his brood and his lady sipping hot chocolate and watching the parade go slowly by, Julie's hand in his. All of them talked at once and life was absolutely perfect; he was at peace.

This was his Texas Forever. Different than he'd planned but he couldn't have planned it this well. God has smiled on Tim Riggins in between the bouts of rolling laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my own characters. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
